NYLON
by LoneGypsy
Summary: Ten years after Ali's disappearance Hanna Marin is now a fashion powerhouse balancing her time between two fashion meccas but she's not just juggling two cities, she's also juggling two lovers. Rated M for language
1. Oh Fuck Me

**NYLON: Ten years after Ali's disappearance Hanna Marin is now a fashion powerhouse balancing her time between two fashion meccas but she's not just juggling two cities, she's also juggling two lovers.**

**OH FUCK ME: Spencer has some exciting news to celebrate with Hanna and all of their friends but the mood quickly changes when she drops a bomb on Hanna.**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER ONE ~ OH FUCK ME**

Hanna Marin rolled over slamming her alarm clock off. She looked around her once immaculate studio apartment overlooking Central Park and groaned at the sight of empty champagne glasses and delicate dessert plates littered around the room. Mustering up all her courage, the petite blonde threw off the covers and got started cleaning her apartment. Her thoughts drifted off to the events from the night before. All of her high school friends got together to celebrate some excellent news that Spencer had to share with them.

"_Okay," Spencer smiled addressing her tight nit group of friends sprinkled around Hanna's kitchen. "I bet you're all wondering why I splurged for the Cristal."_

_Her words were met with scattered giggles and then she grabbed her champagne glass with her left hand lifting it high above her head._

"_I'm engaged!" she finally laughed. The other girls erupted and squeals._

"_Since when?" Aria asked nearly jumping into Spencer's arms._

"_Hold up spider monkey," Spencer teased hugging her friend. "I'll explain everything in a minute."_

Hanna's thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. She pressed the start button on her dishwasher and tiptoed toward the foyer.

"Hey," she smiled hugging her friend Spencer before ushering her inside.

"Sorry about the mess last night," Spencer said. "I didn't realize we were going to party like it's 2010."

"Don't worry about it," Hanna laughed grabbing two bottle of water from her fridge. "I'm surprised we wrapped it up when we did. I was kind of expecting to still be awake from last night."

"You're still wearing last night's clothes," Spencer noticed.

"Shut up!" Hanna laughed tugging at the bodice on her bodycon dress. "Just be glad I remembered you were coming over today."

"I know," Spencer replied, "and please don't hate me but I need to go back to the office in couple hours so we've got to do this quickly."

"It's a Sunday," Hanna reminded her digging through the folders on her desk.

"I've got a client who needs her kitchen finished by the end of the week for some charity thing," Spencer explained. "We had it done but then she decided she hates the curtains with her cupboards so we're kind of screwed."

"It's fine," Hanna said handing her a file full of sketches. "This will serve more as a preliminary consultation anyway. Why don't you take a look at those and then let me know what you like."

"Hanna," Spencer said examining the work in her lap, "these are amazing. I can't believe I get to walk down the aisle in a Marin original."

"Don't get too excited," Hanna replied, "this will be my first wedding dress."

"I'm sure it will be great," Spencer assured her.

"Okay," Hanna said opening her agenda, "so I'm flying back to London on Tuesday to meet with the European designers so we can either meet up before then or talk when I get back but I definitely want to get started on your dress ASAP since your wedding's less than two months away."

"Seriously, you're amazing!" Spencer told her friend.

"Remind me again why you're getting married in six weeks?" Hanna groaned.

"It's the only time we can," Spencer replied. "It's literally the only Saturday both Toby and I will be in New York for the rest of the year and I'm definitely not waiting another second to marry him. We've already been together for a decade."

"You surprised me Spencer Hastings," Hanna teased. "I always thought you were more of the fairytale princess and not the backyard wedding type."

"Trust me," Spencer replied, "the backyard at the Hampton's house rivals any princess castle."

"I stand corrected," the blonde laughed.

"So um," Spencer paused.

"Everything okay?" Hanna asked noticing the serious turn this conversation was headed in.

"There's something else I have to tell you," Spencer said slowly.

"You're pregnant?" Hanna's mouth dropped open. "I knew it was a shotgun wedding."

"No!" Spencer said firmly. "Who do I look like? Aria?"

"Then spit it out," Hanna told her.

"Okay," Spencer took a deep breath and averted her gaze. "Caleb's back in town."

"Oh," Hanna breathed. She took a seat on the couch and let it all sink in. "How long has he been back?"

"Since June," Spencer rambled. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you and you've been traveling so much. Last night was the first time I've seen you in months."

"I know," Hanna said. "I don't blame you. It's not like you told him to come."

Neither of them said anything for a minute. A guilty look swept across Spencer's face. Hanna eyebrows narrowed and her blood began to boil.

"Spencer…" she whispered. "What are you not telling me?"

"You know that Toby and I have been expanding our business to include high tech remodels," Spencer explained. "We decided to bring in someone who knows a lot about carpentry and even more about computers so…"

"Caleb," Hanna replied. "Well, I guess as a business woman I can't blame you but as a friend I'm _pissed_ you didn't tell me earlier."

"Maybe it's a chance for you guys to patch things up," Spencer offered. "A's gone for real this time. You and Caleb don't have any obstacles anymore."

"A might have been a part of it," Hanna began, "but if we were really meant to be together, we would have worked through it. I just don't understand why you'd even tell me though. It's not like I have to see him just because we live in the same borough."

"You kind of do," Spencer replied. "He's Toby's best man."

"Oh fuck me!" Hanna rolled her eyes.

_Hanna parked her mom's sedan behind a large bush before grabbing her mobile and stepping out. She locked the car and pulled her long dark coat tighter around her. The blistering cold air stung at her face as she tiptoed toward the entrance to the cemetery. Her heels dug deep into the soil and she cursed herself for ruining her wearing her favorite high boots. She reached the cenotaph with Ali's name engraved on a platinum nameplate. Hanna pressed her fingers against the plate and spun it vertically revealing a hidden door. She slipped inside the dim candlelit room and felt a strong arm grab hold of the loop on her coat._

_"Shhhh," Caleb cooed. "It's me."_

_"I missed you," Hanna said turning around before planting her lips on his. _

_Caleb's hands traveled across the small of her back landing on her backside before he hoisted her into his arms. She hooked her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall behind her._

_"What are you wearing under this?" he asked swiftly tearing it off._

_"Nothing," Hanna whispered in his ear before the coat hit the ground. Now the only thing covering her was a pair of leather boots._

_"I love you," Caleb moaned pressing her even more tightly against the wall as his lips met her collarbone leaving a trail of soft kisses on her skin._

_"Oh fuck me!" Hanna breathed tugging at his belt._

_"I feel like we're being rushed," he laughed. "Are you meeting some other guy after me?"_

_"Sorry," she sighed, "but I'm supposed to meet Wren in an hour. He has some files to give me about Mona but he said he can't say anything over the phone."_

_"Are you kidding me Hanna?" Caleb said placing her back on the ground. "I thought you weren't going to let A control your life."_

_"We're hooking up in a mausoleum," she reminded him. "A controls my life no matter what I do."_

_"What if we could change that?" Caleb replied. _

_"That's what I'm trying to do," Hanna said. "It's why I'm meeting Wren."_

_"No," he breathed. "Come to California with me."_

_"I'm not safe anywhere," she reminded him. "Look what happened to your mom."_

_"Then we can go somewhere else," he said. "I can take care of us. We can escape A. Hanna, I don't think I can sneak around like this with you for another year."_

Before_ Hanna could reply, there was a rustling sound coming from outside._

_"What was that?" she asked scared._

_"This is what I'm saying," Caleb told her. "We can't be looking over our shoulders and freaking out every time we hear a creak. This is crazy."_

_"Look," Hanna said reaching toward the ground to grab her coat and cover up once again. "I can't make a decision like this right now. I really need to go see Wren if I ever plan on getting to the bottom of this new A."_

_"Hanna," Caleb said as she reached for the door, "if you walk away right now this is over. I can't do this forever."_

_"Well," Hanna turned back to face him, "I can't do _this_ right now."_

_Without another word Hanna stepped back out into the cold and away from the only person she'd ever truly fallen in love with._

Hanna snapped back to reality where Spencer was still sitting across from her trying not to make the situation any worse.

"I'm really sorry," Spencer told her. "I just don't know what to say."

"It's not your fault," Hanna told her. "A hurt us all. You're just lucky Toby was there for you through it all."

"It's been ten years," Spencer sighed. "I wish we could put this all behind us but I think A will haunt us forever."

**NEXT TIME**

**LANDED IN LONDON: Hanna's meeting with the European designers doesn't go as planned and she's forced to delay her return to the U.S. but it becomes a blessing in disguise when she runs into a sexy Brit from her past.**


	2. Landed in London

******NYLON: Ten years after Ali's disappearance Hanna Marin is now a fashion powerhouse balancing her time between two fashion meccas but she's not just juggling two cities, she's also juggling two lovers.**

**********LANDED IN LONDON: Hanna's meeting with the European designers doesn't go as planned and she's forced to delay her return to the U.S. but it becomes a blessing in disguise when she runs into a sexy Brit from her past.**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWO ~ LANDED IN LONDON**

Hanna opened the door of her car and paid the driver before stepping out onto the curb, lugging her huge overnight bag behind her. She slammed the door shut behind her and hurried over toward the table her friends were sitting at on the patio of their favorite café.

"Sorry sorry!" Hanna apologized sitting down between Emily and Aria. "Work is insane…and don't hate me but I have to catch a flight in an hour."

"That's fine," Aria assured her, "I've got to pick Daisy up at 4:30 anyway. Those girl scout moms are so bitchy if you're late."

Aria and Ezra had married almost immediately after she graduated high school. Byron wasn't pleased, he probably still isn't, but the happy couple was still together after seven years and with two children no less. Daisy was six and her brother Jeremy just turned four. Emily hadn't fallen far behind. Her daughter Alison was born two years ago with help from a sperm donor.

"Then we'll talk fast, I guess," Emily said opening her planner and taking charge. "Spencer's only free the Saturday or Thursday before her wedding. Those are the only days we can have her bachelorette party. What does everyone's schedule look like?"

"I can do Thursday," Hanna replied. I'll be on a red eye back from the UK that Saturday."

"I'll have to hire a baby-sitter," Aria said, "but I can do Thursday too."

"Well," Hanna smiled, "since we have that out of the way, can we just order drinks and catch up now?"

"Hanna," Emily scoffed, "we still have to figure out a venue, a caterer, and guest list in just an hour. We can't be getting drunk in the middle of the day."

"Fine," Hanna groaned. "You two have totally turned into squares since you've had kids. We used to have fun and now all we talk about are parent-teacher conferences and baby food."

"You'll understand later," Aria assured her. "Just wait until you have your own kids."

"Stuff it sister," Hanna laughed. "I don't do kids. Now let's get back to the work at hand. Emily can take care of the guest list, Aria will book a venue and a caterer, and I'll hire a stripper. Done!"

"It's not that simple," Emily reminded her. "We've only got a month to plan this and we need to make sure it goes smoothly. None of us want to see Spencer go off her rocker."

"That's actually a good point," Hanna said. "How about we throw it at my office and hold a trunk show? I can use all of our usual vendors. If the two of you can handle the guest list and invites I'll take care of everything else."

"That's actually not a bad idea at all," Aria smiled. "We might have a deal."

"See?" Hanna laughed feeling pleased with herself. "Excellent."

"Okay seriously," Emily said grabbing her bag, "if we have this all worked out, I should probably go. I don't like leaving Alison at daycare for so long."

"You're leaving?" Hanna sighed. "I thought we could catch up."

"We'll catch up at Spencer's wedding festivities," Emily told her. "Right now I really need to be a mom."

"Okay," Hanna leaned over to kiss Em's cheek. "Bye sweetie."

"Bye," Emily waived leaving the girls.

"So," Aria turned toward Hanna, "now that Killjoy is gone, tell me what's going on in your life."

"Seriously," Hanna laughed, "when did she turn into such a raving bitch?"

"Alison's in the terrible twos stage," Aria explained. "Remember? I went through it too. Plus she doesn't have anyone really to help her out."

"I just wish she wouldn't be so righteous about it," Hanna replied. "I hate being the bad guy just because I don't spend more than a week in the same time zone."

"Forget about her," Aria said. "Tell me, who're you bringing to the wedding?"

"I don't even know," Hanna sighed. "Your wedding was the last one I went to and I didn't really need a date since we were basically just on the verge of college."

"Well isn't there anyone special?" Aria asked.

"Not really," Hanna replied.

"Come on," Aria coaxed. "Who's that guy you keep jetting off to London to see? I know there's something waiting there other than your designer meetings."

"Wow, I uh…" Hanna wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't even know how you guessed that but it's totally not serious. We're just two people who have amazing sex together when I happen to be in town."

"And there's no one on this continent you're interested in?" she asked.

"Nope," Hanna smirked checking her watch. Then she turned to Aria. "Shit, I really should get going but I'm glad we had a chance to catch up. I'll call you about the party when I get back."

"Bye hon," Aria said before Hanna picked up her bag and headed straight for the airport.

* * *

After traveling for eight hours through five different time zones, Hanna finally planted her feet on the soil. With her bag firmly situated over her shoulder, she followed the throng of people moving through the airport in search of an exit. Exhausted and bleary-eyed, Hanna grabbed her phone and sat down on the first bench she saw. She dialed a number quickly and heard the familiar voicemail message.

"Hey," Hanna said into the mouthpiece. "I just landed in London and I've got a meetings pretty much all day. If you're free tonight I'd like to see you. I should be back at my flat around seven or so."

Hanna slammed the phone shut and proceeded to follow the crowd going through customs. After spending nearly the entire morning in the airport, Hanna finally arrived at the international offices to meet with her team of designers. She sat through hours of meetings only to learn that the entire line was behind schedule and she'd be back in the LDN in no time to check up on the progress.

After a long night of traveling followed by a long day at work, Hanna was more than happy to hail a taxi back to her part time studio overlooking Hyde Park. Dragging her bag behind her, she hailed a cab back to her flat and lugged her bag up the porch steps before pulling out her key to unlock the door. Hanna swung the door open and looked inside to find the lights already on and dinner cooking on the stove.

"Hello?" she called out stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Hi darling," a masculine voice called out from inside the pantry.

"Wren?" she laughed when she saw him. "What's this?"

"I thought I'd make us dinner," he replied. "I'd be willing to bet you didn't eat a thing today."

"This whole making dinner thing," she explained, "isn't very conducive toward a friends with benefits type situation. You're treading into boyfriend territory."

"Oh I'm sorry," he teased. "Would you like me to scrap the food and skip straight to bed."

"Yes, normally I would," she replied matter-of-factly, "but since you've gone to so much trouble I guess I can let it slide this time."

"Come here," he smiled snaking a hand around her waist and planting his lips on hers. Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up letting her melt in his arms.

**RELIVE THE PAST: Hanna gets to work finishing the dress for Spencer's wedding but feels blindisighted when she runs into her old high school sweetheart. Is she ready to bury the hatchet? More importantly, is he?**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! For those wondering, this is definitely a Wrenna vs Haleb story. If you've read my other stories, you know I'm a huge Haleb fan but I'm willing to take this story either way. If you have a preference, leave it in my reviews or PM me! **


	3. Relive the Past

******NYLON: Ten years after Ali's disappearance Hanna Marin is now a fashion powerhouse balancing her time between two fashion meccas but she's not just juggling two cities, she's also juggling two lovers.**

**********RELIVE THE PAST: Hanna gets to work finishing the dress for Spencer's wedding but feels blindisighted when she runs into her old high school sweetheart. Is she ready to bury the hatchet? More importantly, is he?**

**NYLON – CHAPTER THREE – RELIVE THE PAST**

Hanna pulled the delicate white gown off the mannequin from where it was displayed. She grabbed an extra large garment bag and carefully slipped it inside before zipping it up for protection. Then she picked up her bag and took the elevator from her office down to the ground floor to grab a towncar which led her to Spencer's office across town. As soon as they pulled up she slipped out and nearly sprinted to Spencer's suite where the receptionist showed her the way.

"It's here!" Hanna squealed when Spencer walked into the office carrying a stack of files.

"Hanna! "Spencer giggled noticing the black bag in her friend's hand.

"Do you want to try it on?" Hanna offered. "We can do any minor changes but other than that it's pretty much done."

"Gimme!" Spencer exclaimed with more elation than Hanna had ever seen.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hanna laughed closing the door as Spencer threw her clothes off. Hanna helped her step into the dress and adjusted the fastenings on the back before they were interrupted by Spencer's intercom.

"Spencer," it was Toby. "I'm bringing over the documents for the construction at the Ellis property. I need you to take a look and sign them ASAP. It's urgent."

"Don't come in," Spencer responded after putting him on speaker. "It's bad luck."

"Stop being crazy," he replied. "I'm coming over."

"No, seriously," she told him. "Hanna brought over my wedding dress for a fitting. I don't want you to see it."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll figure something out."

"Thanks babe," Spencer said before finally taking a second to look down at her gown. "Hanna, it's gorgeous."

"Wait," Hanna said opening the closet in Spencer's office to reveal a full length mirror. "Now spin."

"This is perfect," Spencer was near tears. "I don't even know what to say."

"So no changes?" Hanna asked. "I can just leave this here for you if you're satisfied."

"Spencer," there was a knock at the door. "I have some documents for you."

"Can you get the door?" Spencer asked Hanna as she hid behind her desk. "I don't want Toby to see my by mistake."

"Sure," Hanna laughed innocently opening the door yet she was not prepared for what awaited her on the other side.

"Hanna?" Caleb breathed in shock.

"Caleb," she echoed.

"These are for Spencer," he said handing her a large envelope.

"Uh, thanks," Hanna said grabbing it. "I'll uh…."

"Toby said just to bring them back as soon as she can," Caleb informed her.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded. "I've got it."

"All right," he said turning around to leave.

"What the fuck?" Hanna whispered after she'd shut the door.

"Sorry," Spencer replied. "I thought he was with one of our clients in Jersey all week. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine," Hanna sighed. "I guess it had to happen eventually, right?"

"Look, I need to get back to work anyway," Spencer said. "Maybe I should put this away and revel in it later."

"Yeah, sounds good," Hanna replied.

"We can meet up later, to talk," Spencer told her. "I didn't mean for you to get bombarded like that."

"It's fine," Hanna told her. "I'm a big girl."

"Help?" Spencer asked turning around. Hanna released her from the dress and helped her place it back in the bag before picking up her purse.

"I guess I'll see you when I get back from London," Hanna said.

"Uh yeah," Spencer replied hugging Hanna goodbye. "And seriously, I'm sorry about running into Caleb here."

"Let it go," Hanna said before opening the door and literally bumping into the man she was trying so hard to avoid.

"Hanna?" Caleb said readjusting his sport coat and trying to rub off the spot of makeup Hanna had brushed off on him when they collided.

"Sorry," she replied. "I should have been paying more attention.

"Look," he told her, "we're going to have to see more of each other with this whole wedding business coming up. I've got some time before my next appointment. Would you mind if I took you out to lunch?"

"I haven't seen you in almost a decade," Hanna started into the monologue she'd been preparing for years. "We virtually have nothing in common anymore other than being a part of this wedding. If you're in the mood to relive the past don't count me in. Some of the worst memories of my life are from when we were together."

"Ouch," he smirked. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Come on," she said exasperated. "I was being stalked by my best friend. You knew what I was talking about."

"I get it," he replied. "I wasn't trying to be cute."

"You weren't?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, you caught me," he laughed. "That was a tough time for me too and I'm not trying to torture you. I just thought we both had the afternoon free. Maybe we could catch up…on the _good _memories."

"That's where you're wrong," she replied. "I actually need to be getting back to my own office."

"How about dinner?" he asked. "I know a great place in Brooklyn."

"I'm catching a flight to London," she told him. "I can't tonight."

"You're really going to make this difficult aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm not trying to," she replied. "I just don't think now is the best time for me."

"It's not easy for me either," he told her with a hint of anger in his voice. "I gave up everything to be with you, Hanna. Don't act like the martyr when you're the one who walked away."

"If that's how you really feel," she retorted, "I think I'll definitely pass on catching up with you."

With that final note she stormed out of the office and stepped into the hallway furiously pressing the elevator call button. She stepped inside and let the doors close before locking the elevator in place as a tear strolled down her cheek. She sat down and leaned against the walls before breaking down into slow tears.

**BE MY BOYFRIEND: Hanna is in London trying to work out the kinks with the new line when Wren offers her a proposal she doesn't know how to handle.**

**AN: Dearest lovely readers, I appreciate every single one of your reviews and there has been an overwhelming support for team Haleb but we shall see which direction this story really goes in. That's all I'm saying for now but I hope you'll keep reading to find out more!**


	4. Be My Boyfriend

**NYLON: Ten years after Ali's disappearance Hanna Marin is now a fashion powerhouse balancing her time between two fashion meccas but she's not just juggling two cities, she's also juggling two lovers.**

**BE MY BOYFRIEND: Hanna is in London trying to work out the kinks with the new line when Wren offers her a proposal she doesn't know how to handle. BEWARE, THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE MATURE. TREAD AT YOUR OWN CAUTION BUT I PROMISE IT'S STILL TAME.**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FOUR ~ MY BOYFRIEND**

Hanna flipped through the latest designs but let herself get distracted when she caught sight of the gorgeous sunset over the River Thames. The vibrantly pink sky illuminated the city giving off the most beautiful glow. Hanna took a moment to examine how great her life really was. She had an amazing job with excellent perks and even though there wasn't anyone special in her life, she always had her friends and Wren was a pretty decent lay.

"Hanna?" there was a light tap at the door and she looked up to see her assistant Meaghan there.

"Yeah?" Hanna smiled at her.

"I'm heading home now," Meaghan explained. "I just wanted to check if you needed anything else."

"Shit," Hanna said realizing she'd zoned out. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight," Meaghan replied pointing at the clock.

"Crap," Hanna groaned picking up her things. "I'm late."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Meaghan laughed as Hanna zipped out the door.

The blonde scurried out of the office headed straight for the tube where she caught the first train to her studio where she was certain Wren was already waiting. As soon as she arrived she recognized the glow in the windows signifying someone was already inside. Hanna pulled out her key and then swung her bag over her shoulder before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

"Well hello," Wren teased when he finally saw her. "Better late than never, I guess."

"Sorry," she apologized. "I totally lost track of time. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better," he smirked stepping over and grabbing her by the waist.

"Stop!" she squealed as he pulled her close before carrying her over to the bed.

"I missed you," Wren whispered before gently laying her down on top of the sheets.

"I'm here now," Hanna smiled coyly grabbing his collar and bringing him down on top of her. Wren's lips met hers as she swiftly got to work unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside.

"Wait," Hanna said pushing him off for one second.

"What?" Wren asked confused.

"I have to set my alarm," she replied jumping up to play with the digital clock across the room.

"Let's sleep in tomorrow," he told her grabbing the clock from her hands and pressing her against the wall.

"I wish I could," she told him, "but I've got a flight to catch in the morning."

"Forget it," he winked grabbing the hem of her dress.

Hanna blushed brushing her fingers across his bear chest. With one swift move he slipped her dress off over her head leaving her nearly exposed. Hanna bit her lip before looping her arms around his neck. She batted her eyelashes one last time and brought her lips to his. Within minutes she was back in Wren's arms. Shedding clothes everywhere they made their way back to the bed where they quickly tumbled onto the sheets.

Wren's lips eagerly kissed her lips working their way down her neck toward her bare breasts and down to her navel. His hands traveled across her body before landing to rest on her hips. Hanna slipped her fingers through his hair guiding him down south. His lips kissed her inner thighs slowly teasing her until they made contact with the sweet spot she'd been anxiously awaiting.

"You're…so…." she panted as her heart rate quickened, "good…at that."

It was almost as if her words encouraged him even more. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly and her breath got even more shallow but just before she could finally release the emotions pent up inside of her Wren stopped.

"Can you grab a condom?" he asked slowly standing up.

"Here," Hanna reached into her nightstand and handed him one.

He took it and quickly rolled it on before standing over her and softly kissing her neck before slowly entering her. Hanna let out a soft groan as their bodies molded together.

Her mind drifted to the last week that she'd spent with Wren. This was the longest amount of time they'd spent together and she was starting to get the feeling that he was getting a little too accustomed to this setup.

* * *

Wren's arms was draped across Hanna's waist as he pulled her close while they lay naked under the covers in the early hours of the morning. She laced her fingers in between his and rested her head against the pillow.

"When is your flight?" he asked.

"In a couple hours," she replied. "You can sleep in if you like. Just lock the door after you leave."

"I like waking up to you," he told her.

"Technically, we didn't wake up," she reminded him, "since we never fell asleep."

"Well," he whispered, "what can I do to make this a permanent thing?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked Wren. "Are you trying to say you want to be my boyfriend because that's not really what I'm all about."

"I know we live on totally different continents," he continued, "but what if that were to change. I've got an interview in Manhattan for a fellowship. It could give us a chance to have a proper relationship."

"Wren," she said turning around to face him, "I'm not opposed to us dating because of the distance. I just genuinely don't want to be in a relationship with you or anyone else."

"What more could you want, though?" he asked. "We get along superbly and we have amazing sex. Those are the building blocks of a relationship and now we'll just be closer geographically."

"Do you know why we have such amazing sex?" she explained. "It's because we don't live in the same time zone. It's fun and spontaneous and raw. I'm just not ready to be tied down to someone. I hope you can understand that."

"Are you seeing other people?" he asked.

"First of all," Hanna told him, "that's none of your business. If you were my boyfriend maybe we could have that conversation but you're not. Second, no I'm not seeing anyone else and I'm a little insulted that you had to ask."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he retorted. "If we're already exclusive, then why not take this one step further?"

"Because," Hanna sighed. "I don't want my life to be about a relationship. I don't want your career to be dependant on where I am. I don't want that held over my head. We're two individual people. We're young and we don't need to commit to something just to feel like we fit into society."

"You think romance is just some sort of social norm?" he asked.

"Kind of," Hanna replied. "I think it's a way of compensating for insecurities which I have none of, therefore I don't feel the need to start a relationship."

"That's a bit grim," he said quietly.

"Look," she sat up brushing off the subject, "we don't even know if you have the job yet. How about we wait until you get it and then decide if we're down for the whole relationship thing. How's that?"

"Sounds fair," he replied solemnly.

"Alright," she smiled kissing his cheek. "I've got to shower and head to the airport. We'll talk when I'm back in town."

"When will that be?" he asked.

"I'll let you know," she winked before sneaking away leaving him to his thoughts.

**I'M COMING OVER: The girls get together to throw Spencer a bachelorette party but when the fun is over, who does Hanna go home to?**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the reviews on the last chapters. I love you guys and your awesome feedback. I know it's kind of moving slow but I'm hoping to update once a week. Right now it seems like Hanna's kind of on the outs with both of her boys. Who do you want to see her with, but more importantly, who do you think she'll end up with?**

**Okay, seriously though, last night's finale. WTF? I don't even know what to say and now I'm just way too fucking excited for season 3B. This shit is intense!**


	5. I'm Coming Over

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FIVE ~ I'M COMING OVER**

Hanna took one last look at herself in the mirror before she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. She'd been back in New York just long enough to finish planning the trunk show she was throwing for Spencer's bachelorette. She had cleared out the conference room and set up three different designers to come brings samples of their clothes, jewelry and shoes to try on. It no longer looked like a meeting room but rather an Upper East Side palace with delicate linens and elegant place settings.

"This is amazing!" Aria said in awe when she'd arrived. "You totally came through."

"Where there doubts?" Hanna teased albeit a bit sincere.

"No no," Aria replied. "I just never imagined this place could look so great."

"Well," Hanna smiled, "I'm glad you approve."

"So the rest of Spencer's friends should be here momentarily," Aria explained. "Is there anything else that needs to get done before they show up."

"I think it's pretty much done," Hanna said looking around, "but I could use a drink."

"How was London?" Aria asked taking a seat next to Hanna. "You've been traveling a lot."

"It's been hectic," Hanna explained. "The UK designers are so behind. I feel like I spend more time with them than with my own staff here."

"What about your guy?" Aria asked. "I bet he makes it easier to deal with everything."

"Not really," Hanna groaned. "I think he wants a relationship."

"But you live on opposite sides of the world," Aria replied.

"He might be moving here," Hanna explained. "He had an interview today."

"Then, what could be wrong?" Aria asked. "You said yourself it's great sex."

"I just don't want to make a commitment right now," Hanna replied. "I was into him when it was just a fun thing to do to burn off steam while I was traveling but him having him here is way too much pressure."

"Hanna, what are you talking about?" Aria was confused. "You've had boyfriends before."

"If he's my boyfriend," Hanna tried to explain, "it's not just about me anymore. I travel way too much to have a relationship and then I come back and need to worry about his feelings. I spent all of high school letting someone else call the shots and now I just want to have full control over my life before I decide to fall in love again."

"I guess that makes sense," Aria nodded. "It's kind of making me rethink why I rushed into marriage."

"You had someone special," Hanna told her. "You and Ezra belong together."

"Caleb was always there for you," Aria said. "You two could have had a chance."

"Did I tell you I saw him?" Hanna piped up. "At Spencer's office while we were fitting her wedding gown."

"What happened?" Aria's mouth dropped open.

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "He asked me out to lunch but I told him I had to get back to work so then he wanted to get dinner but I was leaving for London. Then I kind of went on about how we don't need to live in the past and he told me off for being selfish and that it's my fault for walking away."

"That's harsh," Aria placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Hanna breathed. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to see him at Spencer's wedding."

"Speak of the devil," Aria said turning toward the door where the bride to be was entering.

"Hanna," Spencer squealed. "This is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," Hanna said jumping up to hug her friend.

The room quickly filled full of Spencer's closest friends and the girls got to work trying on designer clothes and shoes before forking over thousands of dollars to the designers. By the end of the night all that was left were a few half empty champagne bottles and scattered plastic plates.

After saying goodbye to her friends, Hanna got to work cleaning up to leave everything spotless before she had to return to work in the morning. Once Hanna had cleaned up the place, she headed for the door but not before grabbing her purse. She called the elevator and checked her watch which told her it was nearly midnight. She stood in the elevator digging around for her phone until she finally found it and checked her voicemail.

"Hanna," she recognized Wren's sultry accent. "My flight was cancelled so I'm staying in New York for another night. I know our last conversation was a bit intense but I was hoping maybe we could get together before I leave and make things right. No strings attached, of course. Anyway, call me if you have a chance."

Hanna smiled. She might have been upset with Wren before but it was hard to turn down an offer with no strings attached. She pulled out her phone and called his number.

"Hello?" Wren's voice came in through her receiver as she walked out into the cold autumn air.

"Sorry to call so late," Hanna told him. "I just got your message and I was thinking…"

"I'm staying at the Bentley," he told her. "I'll leave you a key with reception. Room 1709, under Kingston."

"I'm coming over," Hanna replied before hanging up. She hurried down to 62nd Street and ran into the lobby where she was greeted by a mousy girl in a cream blazer.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I need a room key for 1709," Hanna explained. "For Kingston. I'm already checked in."

"Here you go," the girl said handing Hanna a key card.

"Thanks so much," Hanna smiled grabbing the key before heading toward the elevator. She slid her key and pressed the button for floor seventeen. The doors opened momentarily and she stepped out to find Wren's suite. She approached the room with a number 1709 engraved on it and let herself in before looking around. "Hello?"

"Hanna?" Wren called out from the lit bathroom.

"Where are you?" she asked as he stepped into the suite wearing just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm glad you came," he said inching toward. "I was worried you might be upset with me."

"How can I be mad," she laughed, "when you look like that?"

"That was my plan all along," he said leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

**COMING UP:**

Caleb quickly paid the driver and followed Hanna to her apartment. His hands never left her waist as they walked up the stairs to her unit. She dug through her bag before pulling out her key and unlocking the door. Once they were safely inside Caleb grasped her waist and pressed her against the wall.

"I missed you," he whispered before planting his lips on hers once again. Hanna snaked her arms around his neck and he hoisted her into his arms.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you want to see next and btw, Caleb is coming back for good next time!**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Before you start reading, I should warn you this chapter gets a little steamy. Please proceed with caution.**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER SIX ~ I'M SORRY**

Spencer's smile lit up the entire room as she twirled around in her dress. All the bridesmaid's were running around trying to accommodate for the wedding. Veronica Hastings was tearing up in the corner while Emily repeatedly handed her tissues and Hanna knelt behind Spencer intent on fixing the bustling on the dress.

"It's gorgeous," Spencer said as the door peaked open and a head popped in.

"It's time to start the procession," the event planner said before sneaking away.

"We better get going," Aria said grabbing her bouquet and leading Hanna and Emily out the door.

The event planner lined everyone up and then the music started. Hanna watched as nearly a dozen men and women in elegant outfits walked past her toward the altar. Her gaze turned to Caleb who was linking arms with Aria and a twang of jealousy hit her.

"Ready?" came a voice next to her. It was Toby's cousin Jared, one of his best men and Hanna's date.

"Yeah," Hanna breathed linking arms with him.

The two proceeded to walk toward the altar and Hanna did her best to look everywhere but right at Caleb. It was inevitable, though. Their eyes met and a rush of emotions overcame her. She knew he felt the same way based on the longing look he gave her. They'd barely spoken in years but she knew that connection was still there.

Finally they reached the front of the church where Hanna and Jared went their separate ways and awaited the entrance of the beautiful bride to be. As the familiar music started, the entire room stood to greet Spencer who looked absolutely radiant. She smiled at her three best friends awaiting her a few paces away but the look on Toby's face was the true gem in the room. They all could see the love these two had.

* * *

Hanna was one of the few left at the reception. Aria and Emily had taken off to get the kids to bed and Toby was already taking Spencer on their honeymoon. Hanna said goodbye to Spencer's parents and grabbed her purse. She slipped out of the banquet hall digging through her bag to find her phone before she ran into someone dressed in a penguin suit.

"Sorry," she said looking up only to find herself staring straight at Caleb.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he told her with a smile.

"I'll be going," she replied. "I'm just going to catch a cab."

"We can split it," he said. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't go home alone this late."

"Well," she smiled, "chivalry will not be lost on me."

She followed him out to the pavement where cabs were lined up and waiting. They hopped into the backseat of a car and after giving the cabbie the address, headed to her place in Manhattan.

"Thanks for taking me home," Hanna told Caleb. "I know our last conversation didn't go so well but I'm hoping we can be more civil. You know, because we'll probably be running into each other a whole lot more now."

"That's a very mature response," he smirked, "and I think I'm willing to accept that half-baked apology."

"What do I need to apologize for?" she was hurt that he was blaming her for their failures.

"You know," he said softly, "breaking my heart."

"Well then," she replied. "I guess we're even because my heart's a little broken too."

"Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," he said finally. "I should have been more understanding."

"I appreciate that," she smiled as the cabbie took a sharp turn causing the car to swerve.

Hanna nearly fell into Caleb's lap and their eyes locked once again. Before she could say another word, his lips came crashing down on hers. Caleb's hands held her waist tightly and pulled her close as her fingers clasped themselves around his neck and slowly filtered through his hair. It was too soon before the cabbie pulled up to Hanna's building.

"We're here," the cabbie said trying to tiptoe around their newfound romance.

"Do you want to come in?" Hanna whispered picking up her bag and dragging his hand out of the cab with her.

Caleb quickly paid the driver and followed Hanna to her apartment. His hands never left her waist as they walked up the stairs to her unit. She dug through her bag before pulling out her key and unlocking the door. Once they were safely inside Caleb grasped her waist and pressed her against the wall.

"I missed you," he whispered before planting his lips on hers once again. Hanna snaked her arms around his neck and he hoisted her into his arms.

"Bedroom!" Hanna said pointing toward the open French doors leading to her sleeping alcove. Caleb laid her down gently on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. His lips ravaged her leaving kisses across her collarbone as his hands traveled slowly underneath her dress, his fingers grazing along the outside of her thighs. Hanna felt tingles along her body as she hurried to undo the buttons on his shirt. She pulled it off and threw it aside. She wasted no time in pulling off his pants and then reached south of his waist stroking him gently. She noticed his shallow breaths and sat up to remove her dress.

"That was quick," Caleb laughed grabbing her waist and toppling down onto the bed with her. She brought his face down to her level and kissed him again. His fingers rubbed across her breasts and her fingers slipped through his hair as he slowly kissed his way toward her navel.

"That tickles," Hanna giggled fidgeting around on the sheets.

"It's supposed to," Caleb smiled before kissing the inside of her thighs.

Hanna smirked anticipating Caleb's next move and sure enough his lips made contact with the spot where she'd been craving his touch. Caleb's memory was impeccable, even nearly a decade later, he knew exactly what she loved.

"Fuck," Hanna groaned as she gripped the sheets tightly, ecstasy building up deep inside of her. Then her tone turned serious. "Do you have a…?"

"Yeah," Caleb replied standing up and searching for his pants. Once he'd found them he pulled out his wallet and picked out a foil package. He ripped it open and quickly put on the latex before lowering himself on top of Hanna. She winced as he slipped inside of her put she quickly grew to accommodate him. He held tightly to her waist and rocked back and forth, sometime speeding up or slowing down his pace to bring her to climax.

"Oh, Hanna," he moaned.

"Caleb, fu-," she panted as her hips buckled and she reached her peak and clenched herself tightly around him. She smirked when she saw his face twist before exploding inside of her. Within seconds they collapsed together on either side of the bed.

"We should do this again sometime," he told her slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Are you trying to start some kind of thing between us," she asked gesturing between the two of them, "because I'm not really looking for that."

"There's no need to rush into anything," he replied. "I was just saying maybe we can get dinner together next week and end up back here after."

"I haven't spent more than ten days in a row in the same country for the last two years," she retorted. "I can't even make the commitment to be in this city next week."

"So this isn't happening again?" he asked.

"I'm not saying that either," she smiled. "I'm just saying, let's not put a timestamp on it."

"I kind of like this new Hanna," he smirked kissing her forehead.

For a second a smile crossed her face as she remembered all of the special times they had shared together in high school but she quickly changed her tune when she realized she could never make it work between her and Caleb, not with the way her life was going right then. She turned around and pulled the covers over her before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hanna woke up to the sounds of the city streets below her. She was still covered in sheets but when she turned around there was an empty place next to her where Caleb had been. She pulled her robe over her shoulders and searched the apartment for signs of life but Caleb was nowhere to be found. Then she glanced at the front door which had been left unlocked as he sped out. She should have expected as much, it wasn't like they were together or anything.

**I hope you enjoyed the return of Caleb. I wasn't planning on uploading today but I just couldn't keep this little gem from my readers any longer. Let me know what you think in your reviews :) Should I add more Caleb or bring back Wren?**


	7. I Can Do This

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER SEVEN ~ I CAN DO THIS**

Aria stepped into Hanna's office and saw her on the phone. The blonde motioned to her to take a seat and Aria obliged waiting for her friend to hang up.

"We'll talk soon," Hanna said into the receiver before hanging up. Then she turned to Aria. "Sorry, it was a client. You ready?"

"Yupp," Aria smiled picking up her purse and following Hanna out the door.

The two strolled toward a pub overlooking the Hudson where they could chat and catch up on their lives since Spencer's wedding. They grabbed a booth near the back and quickly ordered a round of drinks.

"So," Hanna smiled, "how's everything?"

"Well," Aria began, "Malcolm is watching the kids so that's awesome."

"Malcolm's staying with you?" Hanna asked.

"Maggie's at some conference in Arizona," Aria explained, "so he is spending some time with his dad and I took the opportunity to get him to watch the kids tonight. Apparently he's got a date and needs some extra cash so I promised him forty bucks."

"Wow," Hanna laughed, "I'm impressed with Maggie. I thought she'd never let him go. How old is he now anyway?"

"Sixteen," Aria smiled. "He's growing up."

"I can't believe it," Hanna frowned. "We're getting old."

"Oh stop it," Aria laughed. "We're only twenty-five."

"I know," Hanna sighed, "I guess I'm just thinking about how everyone's settling down and Spencer just got married. It's just so…weird."

"Well, what about your special friend in London?" Aria asked. "At least you're the only one of us who can afford to jet off to another country and sleep with a foreigner, well unless he moves out here."

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "He hasn't heard back from the job yet, or at least he hasn't told me, but there's someone else."

"Who?" Aria shrieked. "Tell me! I have been sleeping with the same man for eight years. I need to live vicariously through you."

"If I tell you," Hanna paused, "you have to promise not to tell a soul. Not even Ezra."

"Of course not," Aria replied. "My lips are sealed."

"Well," Hanna began, "after Spencer's wedding, I kind of slept with Caleb."

"What?" Aria freaked. "Are you guys….?"

"No," Hanna said softly. "He snuck out before I even woke up, which basically confirms that we don't have a future together."

"Well, did you spring your 'no commitment' speech on him?" Aria asked. "I'm not sure if you even believe it anymore. It's been years since A was out of our lives. Maybe you are ready for some stability."

"You might be right," Hanna laughed, "but I refuse to give into reason."

"Good," Aria smiled, "because you are the only source of excitement in my life."

"Cheers to my singledom!" Hanna lifted a glass.

"Cheers," Aria echoed before the two downed their drinks.

* * *

Hanna got home from her night out with Aria and saw the flashing red light on her telephone. She pressed the button that read "messages" and heard the familiar beep followed by the robotic voice before the message played.

"Hanna," Wren always began his messages the same way as if he wanted to remind himself of whom he was calling. "I just wanted to let you know, I got the job in New York but um…I'm not taking it. I know how you feel about us living in the same time zone and I don't want to ruin what we've got so, give me a call next time you're in London. I'd love to see you."

Hanna sat on the edge of the bed and let out a deep sigh. She grabbed the phone and dialed a number she'd learn to memorize despite the fact it rivaled the length of pi. After two rings she heard him answer. After all, it was five in the morning in London and Wren was most likely just getting off his shift at the hospital.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," she replied coolly. "I got your message."

"I thought so," he said slowly.

"You know," she went off on him, "this is exactly the opposite of what I wanted. I hate that you made this decision with me in mind. If you want to come here and be a doctor, by all means fucking do it and if you want to stay in London and be close to your mom then that's just peachy but do not make a decision to try to please me because I can't promise I'll do the same for you."

"Hanna, I just wanted…" he began.

"Save it," Hanna retorted. "If you're going to treat the booty call thing we have going on like a relationship, I just don't think I can do this anymore."

"Let's meet up," he told her. "Next time you're in town we should talk. We can try and work something out."

"No we cant," Hanna replied, "because there is no 'we.' We're just two people living separate lives that occasionally fuck and if that's not going to work for you, maybe we should part ways now."

Before he could say another word Hanna hung up on him. This had all gotten way too complicated and it didn't help that she was still daydreaming about her night with Caleb the week before. For the first time since high school she'd played with the idea of a relationship but obviously Caleb was much more complacent following New Hanna's rules. Maybe it was best to write them both out of her life and try to move on. Give herself a new chance at love. Hanna mulled over the idea of possibly following in Spencer's footsteps but quickly shook her head knowing full well she was definitely not prepared for marriage.

Hanna had loved before. She knew how to differentiate between love and lust but she couldn't possibly imagine falling deeply and madly in love with someone, so much so that she would sacrifice anything and vow to eternally share a life with another, at least not yet.

**I know this chapter was kind of short but I hope you liked it anyway. I've already decided who she'll end up with in the end and I think most of you will be pleased but I'm not saying anything yet because there are still a few twists and turns Hanna will encounter along the way. As always, thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Can I Have Your Number

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER EIGHT ~ CAN I GET YOUR NUMBER**

The room was filled with busy men and women dressed in dark colors running across the room trying to get their jobs done. Hanna stood to the side of the action keeping an eye on things while she made notes on her tablet. Everyone bustled about making sure everything was prepared for the day's photo shoot. The international designers had finally come through and they were about to launch a ready-to-wear line inspired by London streetwear.

Hanna looked across the room where their male model Dave was wearing just a pair of dark jeans and getting his muscles defined with airbrush makeup while their female model Kristen was getting touched up by the makeup artist.

"Are we ready?" Kyle, the photographer, asked Hanna. "We really want to get the first shot off before ten."

"Let me just check with makeup," Hanna replied before heading toward the vanities set up opposite the set.

Hanna took care of all the last minute details and soon the photo shoot was underway. The two models were embraced, him wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, while she showed off the three cornerstone outfits of the collection. One was a pair of high waist shorts with suspenders, a tweed jacket and a lace bustier. The second outfit was a sheath mini dress with knee high socks and motorcycle boots. Hanna's favorite design was last and it included a pair of dark skinny jeans with flowy rose camisole under a navy cardigan paired with studded neon pumps.

"I love this aesthetic," Hanna heard a voice over her shoulder. She turned and saw her boss Maria, conveniently also the owner of the brand, standing right behind her.

"I didn't even notice you come in," Hanna told her with a smile.

"Good," Maria replied. "It means you're keeping an eye on the shoot."

"So you're pleased?" Hanna asked her.

"Exceptionally so," came the reply. "I knew I could count on you to make this happen."

"Thank you," Hanna gushed. "That really means a lot."

"I think you could have an excellent future here," Maria told her. "I'd like to see you in my office on Friday so we can discuss new possibilities."

"Of course," Hanna smiled. "I'll be there."

"Perfect," Maria smiled as she walked out the door. "I'll have my assistant call you to set an appointment."

"Alright," Hanna waived goodbye. "I'll see you Friday."

Maria disappeared out the door and Hanna suppressed the urge to jump up and down in excitement. From the way Maria was talking, Hanna could sense she was on her way to a big promotion. She loved her current job dearly but she could contemplate the idea of a better position, with more prestige and definitely a higher paycheck. As Hanna was preoccupied with fantasizing about the future of her career, she hardly notice as Dave sauntered over to her.

"Hey," he smiled revealing a sparkling smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked trying to keep her talent at ease.

"Hanna right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she replied trying to figure him out. "Hanna Marin."

"You're very gorgeous," he told her as she simultaneously noticed how toned his body was.

"Thank you," she said politely. "That's very sweet."

"Look," he told her, "I don't usually do this at work, but I think you're really talented and beautiful so I was wondering, can I get your number?"

"Depends," she laughed, "are you actually going to call?"

"I will definitely call," he said. "In fact, let's make plans right now. Are you free Friday night?"

"Maybe," she mused, "I really don't plan too far ahead."

"That's two days away," he laughed.

"How about you call me," she told him, "and we'll figure it out from there."

"I like that," he nodded. "I'm liking you more and more Hanna Marin."

Hanna couldn't hide her smile as he walked toward the craft services table and scarfed down a few sticks of celery. _Typical model_ she thought to herself. She probably ate more carbs than he did. Hanna strolled toward the vanities to make sure everything was going smoothly and chat with Kristen.

"What was that all about?" Kristen asked Hanna who still couldn't keep a straight face.

"Dave just asked me out," Hanna told her.

"I kind of thought so," Kristen laughed. "He asked me out a few years ago when we were working together for the first time. He was a bit disappointed to learn I play for the other team."

"That's perfect!" Hanna piped up. "You can come with us."

"What are you talking about?" Kristen asked.

"My friend Emily," Hanna explained. "You two are perfect for each other. She's a grounded single mom and she hasn't been on a date in years. You'll have so much to talk about."

"I don't think I'm ready to date," Kristen replied. "I've only been single two months."

"Pretty please," Hanna begged. "I promise you'll have a good time and if you don't you can have my Birkin."

"Promise?" Kristen smiled.

"Promise," Hanna assured her.

"Fine," Kristne replied. "I guess I could use a good night out."

"I'm holding you to that," Hanna laughed. She saw Dave wink at her from across the room and felt a light blush cross her face.

She might not be ready for love but that didn't mean she shouldn't explore other options in Manhattan.

**I know it's been a while and this is kind of a filler chapter but you have to stay tuned because there's more to come for ALL the girls!**


	9. You Caught Me

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER NINE ~ YOU CAUGHT ME**

Hanna stopped at a deli on the way to Spencer's to pick up a bottle of wine and then made her way straight to the girls' night at the Cavanaugh house. Spencer buzzed her in and Hanna showed up to see all of her friends already gathered around the coffee table.

"Sorry I'm late," Hanna said holding up the bottle, "but I brought wine."

"Good," Spencer smiled getting up to greet her friend. "We've only got five bottles left."

"I brought the good stuff," Hanna told them opening the bottle and pouring herself a glass, "so don't fill up on crackers."

"I've missed this," Emily said taking a sip straight from the bottle.

"If Emily's getting drunk, we're in for a fun night," Hanna teased.

"Well," Aria winked, "you'd be the expert on fun nights."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna turned to her.

"Oh you know," Aria replied coyly, "you've just been having a few good nights from what I hear."

"Clearly, you've been hitting the booze too hard," Hanna laughed.

"What's she talking about?" Spencer asked trying to get the scoop.

"She was just commenting on my latest lover," Hanna replied, "but you should know that we haven't seen each other in months and I am no closer to bringing an end to my rule as Queen of Singledom."

"I really don't think that's a word," Spencer told her.

"It is now," Hanna smiled. Then she whispered in Aria's ear. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll have to cut you off for the night."

"Sorry," Aria giggled toppling over into Hanna's lap.

"She is gone," Emily laughed taking another sip of wine. "Ezra is not going to be happy with us tonight."

"So," Hanna turned to Emily, "when was the last time you took a lover?"

"I don't do that anymore," Emily replied. "I've got a baby to take care of now."

"She's not a baby," Hanna told her. "She's nearly three."

"She's my baby," Emily retorted. "What's it to you anyway?"

"There's a model I know," Hanna explained. "She's gorgeous and she's got a baby too. I was thinking maybe you two could get dinner. I'll even go with you."

"No offense Hanna," Emily told her, "but I don't really want your dating advice. I hope you'll understand."

"Wow, harsh," Hanna said.

"Look, I didn't mean that," Emily replied. "It's just, you're a free bird. I'm not looking for some part time mom slash part time model to enter my life."

"Think what you want about me," Hanna told her, "but it's your loss if you turn it down."

"I'll call you next week," Emily said, "if…I find a baby-sitter."

"Deal," Hanna smiled. Then she raised a glass. "I do have some news other than the identity of Emily's next girlfriend. I got a promotion!"

"Hanna, that's amazing," Aria told her as the others erupted in cheers.

"It's a six month trial," Hanna explained, "and I'll be moving back to New York full time to develop a new line of junior's clothing."

"I'm really proud of you," Spencer said as they sipped their drinks. Hanna couldn't help but feel blessed by all the wonderful people in her life.

The girls spent the rest of the night catching up and gossiping about their high school classmates who had either ended up in rehab or back in Rosewood. Three hours later, after four more bottles of wine, Emily stood up to leave. Her friends groaned at first but ultimately let her escape knowing full well she needed to get home to her daughter. Aria was basically passed out on the couch since she wasn't large enough to handle an Emily-sized quantity of alcohol and Hanna helped Spencer pick up the room.

"I'm home," came a call from the hallway followed by the sound of a vase crashing to the floor. "I'm okay!"

"Oh shit, Toby," Spencer laughed. Hanna followed her friend to the hallway where they saw Caleb fully supporting an inebriated Toby.

"I thought I'd bring him straight home," Caleb explained, "before he mistook you for the homeless man outside the deli."

"Good thinking," Spencer said as Toby stumbled over toward her getting frisky.

"I think I should get going," Hanna said. "I'll go grab Aria before Ezra thinks we've kidnapped her."

"I'll walk out with you," Caleb offered following Hanna and a sleepy Aria down the stairwell. The three piled into a cab and headed to Brooklyn where Aria and Ezra owned a townhouse. After they dropped her off Caleb turned to Hanna.

"I live just over the bridge," he said. "Would you like to come in for a nightcap?"

"You don't literally mean a nightcap, right?" she asked. "This is some kind of euphemism?"

"You caught me," he smiled. "What do you say?"

"I'll bite," she smiled.

"But I thought you said…" Caleb protested.

"Do you want to do this or not?" she winked. Caleb wasted no time in giving the driver his address. They were pulling up in front of his apartment in no time. He pulled out his wallet to pay for the ride and then dragged Hanna by the hand toward his place.

"This is a nice place," Hanna said looking around once they'd reached the landing.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked her. "I've got a great bottle of merlot."

"Yeah," she smiled. "That sounds good."

"Here," he said handing her a glass before pouring one for himself. She took a sip and gazed around the contemporary studio.

"So," she smiled, "can I get a tour?"

"Sure," he slipped his arm around her waist. "This is the kitchen and over there is my desk with most of my designs and stuff. My terrace is right through that door and in the corner is where I sleep."

"Is that where the magic happens?" Hanna asked playfully.

"Not always," he said slowly turning his head toward her and placing his glass down. He gripped her waist tightly with his hands and swiftly sat her up on the island counter. "Sometimes it happens right here."

"Oh shit," Hanna said started as her wine glass crashed to the floor.

"Fuck it," Caleb said ravaging her with his mouth.

She tugged at his waistband already familiar with the process. Likewise, he buried his head in her neck while simultaneously hiking up her dress. Hanna wriggled out of her clothing tossing it aside before Caleb's lips came crashing down on hers once again. The wine rose to her head and she felt the buzz kick in. She wanted Caleb with more passion and need than she'd ever felt before. Luckily he felt the same way. He spent little time teasing before he satisfied her every need. Hanna's hands settled on his forearms as he thrust in and out causing her to moan. The two moved in unison almost shaking the entire building.

* * *

Hanna pulled her dress back on trying to avoid looking at Caleb's still bare abs. They'd never made it to the bed which was just fine with her as she didn't need to linger around for a cuddle. She had told Caleb she wasn't looking for anything serious and he made it very clear that he felt the same. If he was going to sneak out of her place without a goodbye, she wasn't going to stick around for an awkward conversation. She promptly grabbed her bag and headed to the door before turning to Caleb who was now fully dressed albeit a bit disheveled.

"Thanks for that," she smirked noticing the glimmer in his eye.

"I'll see you around," he replied holding the door open for her. She slipped out but not before grabbing her hand and pulling her back toward him for a final earth-shattering kiss.

"Don't tempt me into going back for round three," she said as they pulled away. "I've got places to be in the morning."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered lingering for a moment before finally letting her go.

**The time has come for Caleb's return. I know you've been waiting for so long and I appreciate your patience but I promise things will get steamy in no time. Enjoy!**


	10. I Need a Change

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TEN ~ I NEED A CHANGE**

Emily stood in Hanna's kitchen downing a glass of water. She looked gorgeous in a slinky black dress with a pair of Hanna's platform pumps. Hanna appeared moments later wearing a long sleeve sheath dress with a short hemline. The girls took one last look in the mirror before Hanna grabbed her purse and found them a cab. They piled into the back and headed toward Kristen's loft in Soho.

"I'm nervous," Emily said.

"It's casual," Hanna replied. "No pressure."

"I haven't been on a date since before Alison was born," Emily reminded her. "Long before."

"Seriously, Em," Hanna laughed. "You are sexy and fun and intelligent. She'll love you and I promise you'll like Kristen too. It's me I'm really worried about."

"Why are you even going out with this guy?" Emily asked her.

"I need a change," Hanna replied, "and it gives me an excuse to set you up with Kristen."

"You're always thinking about others," Emily laughed.

"We're here," Hanna said as they pulled up in front of Kristen's place. Hanna texted her and a few minutes later her gorgeous friend was sliding into the cab next to Hanna.

"Hi," Kristen smiled locking eyes with Emily. The chemistry was so hot, even Hanna was starting to blush.

"Kristen, this is my dear friend Emily," Hanna introduced them, "Em, this is Kristen, the new face of our line."

"Nice to meet you," Emily choked out keeping her eyes locked on Kristen.

In no time all the girls had arrived at a bistro in Midtown where they found Dave already sitting at a booth. They filtered toward him and Hanna noticed the arrogant smirk on his face. She sighed deeply and braced herself for the nightmare she was about to endure.

* * *

Hanna slowly opened the door to her apartment and searched around in the dark for the light switch, turning it on before slamming the door shut. She dropped her bag on the counter and poured herself a glass of wine. It had been one of those nights. After her disastrous date with Dave she'd taken a cab home but she had a feeling Kristen and Emily were going to call it a late night. Hanna plopped down on the couch and clicked the TV on while she slowly sipped her wine and imagined all of the things she would have rather done instead of going on a date with Dave.

Her thoughts floated toward the thought of Caleb. They had spent a special night together but she knew she could never pursue a real relationship with him after having walked out on him all those years ago. She'd told him she wanted a casual relationship, if you could even call it that, and he had gladly taken up that offer without hesitation.

Hanna finished off her wine and set the glass down on the coffee table she'd fashioned out of an old trunk. She tiptoed into her bedroom and pulled open the closet standing on her toes to reach up to the top shelf and pull down a dusty hat box she had stored up there. Hanna laid the box down on her bed and flipped through the aged photos where old versions of her and Caleb stared back. They had been so in love and she threw that away. She didn't blame him for not wanting to her involved with her again but it still hurt that he had no interest in pursuing their relationship further.

Once she'd cried enough tears, Hanna placed the photos back in the box and headed toward her closet where she shoved her memories back out of sight. She couldn't handle a walk down memory lane any longer. At least, not if she was this close to Caleb without a chance of getting back together. Her thoughts drifted back to Wren and the way he wanted so badly to impress her all the time and be a source of stability for her. For the first time in almost a decade, she wanted a boyfriend and she wanted someone to fall madly in love with someone who adored her. She'd almost had that once before with Caleb but she was sure it would never work again.

**I'm sorry this is so short but it needed to be done. I don't usually do this, but if I get five reviews by the end of the day, I'll post the next chapter tonight. The fate of this story is in your hands. Enjoy :)**


	11. You're Not Getting Laid Tonight

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER ELEVEN ~ YOU'RE NOT GETTING LAID TONIGHT**

Hanna propped her feet up on her desk and spun around to look out the window. It was nearly sunset and she was ready to go home. She pulled her files together and stuffed them into her bag before standing up to go. Hanna was nearly out the door when she heard the phone ring.

"Shit!" she said running back to her desk to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hanna?" it was Emily.

"Hey," Hanna smiled at the sound of her friend's voice. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you," Emily told her, "for setting me up with Kristen. We had a really good time."

"That's great," Hanna replied. "I knew it would work out."

"Well, we're going out again tonight," Emily said, "and my sitter just bailed. I was wondering if maybe you could come over and watch Alison."

"You're trusting me with Alison?" Hanna teased. "I thought I was your last resort."

"You are," Emily admitted. "Everyone else is busy but I really don't mean anything by it. I just thought you'd enjoy some special time with Ali since you set me up with Kristen."

"I am honored to be your backup backup baby-sitter," Hanna laughed. "What time should I come by?"

"Can you be here at seven?" Emily asked.

"Definitely," Hanna replied. The two girls said their goodbyes and Hanna hung up so she could make it home to change before heading to Emily's place. She arrived at the townhouse an hour later and Emily buzzed her in.

"You're here," Emily smiled opening the door.

"You look gorgeous," Hanna told her as Emily spun around showing off her red sheath dress.

"Thanks," Emily gushed. "I'm glad you like it."

"Seriously, there's no way you're not getting laid tonight," Hanna teased.

"Ha ha," Emily laughed. "Okay, Ali is in the playroom. She already ate and she should be in bed at eight thirty but just make sure you brush her teeth before she goes to sleep. All the important numbers are on the fridge."

"Got it," Hanna said tiptoeing inside to find Alison playing with dolls while the TV was on in the corner. Emily snuck out the door careful to make sure Alison didn't see her or she'd burst into tears.

"Hanna!" Alison shrieked running into the blonde's arms.

"Hey princess," Hanna said hugging the little girl and spinning her around the room. "Are you ready to hang out tonight?"

"Yupp!" Alison told her. "I saved you my favorite doll."

"Thank you," Hanna smiled accepting the toy. The two played together for just over an hour until Hanna had to break the news to Alison that it was time for bed.

"I wanna stay with you," Alison told her trying to hide her sleep.

"But you need to sleep," Hanna told her. "Why don't we brush your teeth and then I'll read you a story."

"Okay," Alison said finally letting Hanna pick her up and set her on the bathroom counter.

"Alright," Hanna smiled picking up Alison's princess toothbrush. "Where do you think the toothpaste is?"

"In there," Alison pointed toward the cupboards. Hanna dug around through the stacks of soap and ovulation tests before she finally found a half empty tube of toothpaste. Alison shook her head violently. "No, I was the bubblegum."

"Okay then," Hanna kept searching until she finally saw the pink tube. "Bubblegum toothpaste!"

"Yay!" Alison giggled. Hanna helped her brush her teeth and then they got ready for bed before Hanna read the little girl a fairy tale.

"Good night," Hanna finally told her when the book was done but Alison had already fallen asleep. Hanna tucked her in and turned off the light. She tiptoed into the living room and quietly turned on the television to keep from waking Alison.

She was just settling into the couch when her phone beeped. A notification popped up which read _You're period is fourteen days late._ Hanna paused for a moment trying to remember when her last period was and if she'd possibly forgotten to log it on her phone. It took a minute to realize that she was actually two weeks late. She thought back to earlier in the morning when she'd felt ill after smelling Chinese food one of her coworkers had brought in. Suddenly Hanna came to the startling realization that she might be pregnant.

Hanna rushed back to the bathroom and searched for the unopened package of pregnancy tests she'd seen in the cupboard. She pulled it out and checked the expiration date. _Do these still even work _she thought to herself. She didn't care. She'd planted the idea in her head and now she couldn't rest until she knew for sure. Hanna ripped the test open and followed the instructions to get the most accurate result. When she was done she laid the test on the counter and waited the five minutes in order to get the right result. Her timer had two minutes left when she heard Emily open the front door.

"Hello?" Emily whispered following the light.

"Hey," Hanna smiled practically jumping out of the bathroom and hiding the test behind her.

"How was she?" Emily asked.

"She was perfect," Hanna told her trying not to show how freaked out she was. "She went down a few minutes ago."

"Thanks again," Emily told her. "I had a really great time."

"That's awesome," Hanna smiled. "You deserve someone good in your life."

"Yeah," Emily mused. Their discussion was abruptly interrupted by the timer on Hanna's phone. Emily looked around. "What was that?"

"Sorry," Hanna mouthed hoping she hadn't woken Alison. She pulled the test and phone out from behind her.

"Holy…" Emily clasped a hand over her mouth. "Are you…?"

"I don't know," Hanna took a deep breath. "I'm scared to look."

"Do you want me to check?" Emily offered. Hanna nodded and handed her the stick. A smile crossed Emily's face. "It's negative."

Hanna breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Emily. She gave her friend a hug. "Thank you."

**You guys are amazing! Five reviews already? Even though I am convinced that there were just a bunch of anonymous guest reviews, I'm flattered that anyone is that invested in my story. I know this didn't have any Haleb in it, but I promise it's coming and there will be so much Haleb soon you'll hardly even stand it. So, here's my proposition, five more reviews before the night is over and I will post TWO more chapter and I can assure you that Caleb will make an appearance. Can we do that?**


	12. Definitely Not Pregnant

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWELVE ~ DEFINITELY NOT PREGNANT**

Hanna woke up with a sharp pain around her belly button and the sudden urge to vomit. She tiptoed into the kitchen, careful not to wake Aria, and poured herself a glass of water. Once she'd downed it the pain subsided and she crawled back into bed but not before her petite brunette friend was awakened.

"Hey," Aria groaned tossing the sheet aside.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Hanna told her.

"It's okay," Aria replied. "I wouldn't want to sleep through our London vacation.

"About that," Hanna told her, "I have to run into the office for a quick meeting to make sure my replacement has everything covered but as soon as it's over I'll show you the town. Deal?"

"Not a problem," Aria told her. "I can always try and find a used bookstore while you're gone. I know it's not really your thing."

"You're not mad?" Hanna asked.

"Not at all," Aria said. "I totally understand."

"Okay great," Hanna clapped her hands together. "I have to be there in an hour. Can you meet me at the office around ten? We can get a late breakfast."

"I'd love that," Aria smiled as another pang stung Hanna's navel.

"Oh," Hanna clutched a hand to her stomach.

"You okay?" Aria asked.

"It's nothing," Hanna replied. "Probably just something I ate."

Hanna headed toward the bathroom to get ready for work and showed up to her office just in time for the meeting. Hanna took her seat at the table and grabbed a hot tea in the hopes that it would calm her stomach. However, as the meeting progressed, Hanna felt her stomach getting more and more uncomfortable as the stinging sensation traveled to the right side of her abdomen. She was more than happy when the meeting was wrapped up. She rushed straight to the restroom and unleashed the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl. She walked out of the stall and wiped her mouth before cleaning up. As soon as she stepped back into the hall she was cornered by Meaghan who informed her that Aria was waiting.

"Hey," Hanna forced a smile when she saw her friend sitting in her office

"Ready?" Aria smiled picking up her things. Hanna leaned over her desk and picked up her purse as well.

"Ow," Hanna gasped as her stomach strained once again.

"Hanna?" Aria asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just my stomach," Hanna informed her. "It's been acting weird all morning."

"Is that everything?" Aria inquired.

"I feel sick," Hanna broke down.

"Maybe we should get you checked out," Aria replied. "Have you thought that you might be pregnant."

"I'm definitely not pregnant," Hanna told her.

"How do you know for sure?" Aria was confused.

"I already took a test," Hanna explained. "It was negative."

"It might be your appendix then," Aria continued. "Especially if the pain is on your right side."

"Is that bad?" Hanna freaked out.

"Ezra had it last year," Aria said. "It's totally treatable as long as you catch it early enough. Do you have a doctor here?"

"We can go to the Bristol Royal," Hanna said as she ran down the stairs with Aria on her tail. They hailed a cab and went straight to the hospital where they waited nearly an hour before someone saw Hanna.

"Okay," the nurse said taking a look at Hanna's chart. "What seems to be the problem."

"I feel nauseous," Hanna explained, "and my stomach has been hurting all day, mainly around my belly button and on the right side. I think it might be my appendix."

"You're probably right," the nurse replied, "but there are also some other possibilities so we're going to have to administer a few tests first."

"Okay," Hanna said slowly.

"Do you know what else it could be?" Aria asked the nurse.

"A number of things," came the reply. "It could be anything as mild as indigestion or as severe as a tumor."

"A tumor?" Hanna freaked.

"Don't worry," the nurse assured her. "We don't know anything for sure yet. It could also be a cyst, inflammation, or pregnancy."

"I'm definitely not pregnant," Hanna said quickly. "I already took a test."

"It's standard procedure for the hospital," the nurse smiled. "We have to test for everything. I'll be right back and in the meantime, could you change into a hospital gown?"

"Of course," Hanna replied as the nurse walked out. Hanna changed quickly and turned to Aria. "I'm sorry, she replied. I hope we haven't ruined your vacation."

"Right now your health is the only thing that's important," Aria assured her.

* * *

"Okay," the nurse said setting up an ultrasound machine. "We're just waiting on the results from your tests and in the meantime let's take a look around inside, shall we?"

"Uh yeah," Hanna replied.

"Can you sit back for me please?" the nurse asked. Hanna obliged and the nurse slowly lifted her gown to reveal her stomach. "It may be a little cold, but it's going to help us figure out what's happening."

"Okay," Hanna winced unsure of the outcome. She watched with uncertainty as the woman ran the device which looked like a joystick across her stomach. It didn't help that the woman kept hmming and huhing as if she was discovering a new world inside of Hanna.

"I'm going to go get your results," the nurse explained, "and I'll be back with the doctor for a proper diagnosis."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked Aria once the nurse was out of the room. They waited in silence until the door opened once again. A female doctor with a kind face walked in holding Hanna's file.

"Well," she smiled, "I have your results and I'm happy to tell you, it's not appendicitis. It seems you're actually pregnant."

"I'm not…" Hanna breathed. "I can't be. My test was negative."

"Obviously," the doctor explained, "you're not very far along which means the pregnancy test may have been administered too early or given a false negative. Of course, the pregnancy would explain the nausea as well as your abdominal pain. Your stomach is stretching to make room for the baby. Would you like to know how far along you are?"

"Sorry," Hanna shook her head. She was actually pregnant and now she had to face the reality that she might not know the father's identity. She tried to clear her head and then turned toward the doctor. "I'm just going to need a moment to process this."

"I understand," the doctor smiled, "but we're going to have to do another ultrasound to make sure everything is progressing smoothly."

Hanna nodded. The doctor pulled out the stirrups and Hanna spread her legs allowing the doctor to insert a sensor. A minute later the image appeared on screen.

"That's your baby," the doctor pointed at the screen causing Hanna's heart to start beating faster. There was actually a child growing inside of her, "and it seems you're at about six weeks."

"Oh my…" Hanna breathed. She took a second to absorb this new information. Then she paused and looked at the doctor. "So, the date of conception would have been?"

"Sometime around May fifteenth," the doctor explained. Hanna tried to remember what she was doing that week and suddenly it hit her. She hadn't slept with Wren in almost three months so obviously the baby wasn't his but she and Caleb had hooked up after Spencer's cocktail party on the seventeenth. Hanna suddenly came to the harrowing realization that she was carrying Caleb's baby. The rest of the experience was a blur to Hanna. The nurse printed out a sonogram photo for Hanna and then she followed the doctor out of the room.

"I'm pregnant," Hanna said sitting up. She turned to Aria who gave her an elated smile.

"That's amazing," Aria told her. "Is it Caleb's?"

"No," Hanna lied. She wasn't ready to cope with this reality and she didn't want her friends to weigh in on her decision. Hanna got up from the examination bed and grabbed her purse before walking out of the room still staring at the sonogram in her hand. She was hardly paying attention when she walked straight into a white lab coat.

"Hanna?" she recognized Wren's voice. She looked up in shock and he stared down at the paper in her hand. The color fell from his face and he looked back at her. "Is it mine?"

Hanna's mouth went dry and she couldn't answer. She looked at Aria whose mouth had dropped open. She wasn't ready for any of this yet. She was still trying to process the fact that she was pregnant with Caleb's baby.

**You guys are the best! I literally just got seven reviews in an hour so I'm happy to know people are interested in this story. This is the first part of today's reward and I will be posting the subsequent chapter momentarily. I know everyone is pro Haleb but what do y'all think about the pregnancy? Good? Bad? Interesting? More is coming soon, I promise!**


	13. It Works Both Ways

**As promised, here is part two of today's surprise featuring Haleb!**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTEEN ~ IT WORKS BOTH WAYS**

Hanna sat alone in the train station looking around in search of a familiar face. Finally her eyes lit up when she saw a flash of wavy dark hair. A smile crept across Hanna's face and she stood up to waive Spencer over.

"Hey," Spencer smiled putting her overnight bag down on the bench before she took a seat.

"Thank you so much for coming," Hanna told her. "I don't think I can face this alone."

"You are speaking to the expert on dodging family affairs," Spencer told her. "If I could have avoided my family at my own wedding, I would have done it."

"I knew you'd understand," Hanna smiled. She looked up at the clock. "We should probably board the train."

Spencer followed her as they boarded the train and took their seats. It wasn't long before the train was in motion and they were headed back to Rosewood for a family reunion Tom Marin was hosting. Of course, Hanna needed to be present in order to mingle with distant relatives and present a united front for the Marin name. Normally Hanna managed to avoid these types of ordeals but her father was getting old and she felt it wise to visit, especially since she'd be spending the holidays with her mother.

"So, how's married life?" Hanna asked her friend as they sped away from New York.

"It's different," Spencer replied. "I mean, Toby and I lived together for years before we got married but now there's a totally different vibe. I think it's really spiced up our relationship."

"Really?" Hanna laughed. "It hasn't made you boring?"

"Not yet," Spencer replied, "but we'll see."

"I'm kind of jealous," Hanna told her.

"No you're not," Spencer laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," Hanna smiled weakly leaning into her seat.

* * *

Hanna and Spencer arrived in Rosewood and headed toward Hanna's childhood home. They stood on the porch and Hanna rang the doorbell only for Ashley to answer almost immediately.

"You're here!" Ashley pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I missed you," Hanna smiled.

Spencer greeted Ashley and then they dragged their bags upstairs to Hanna's old bedroom where they got settled until Ashley tapped on the door.

"Come in," Hanna called out.

"It's good having you home," Ashley told her. "I can't even remember the last time you were here."

"I was here for Christmas," Hanna reminded her. "That was like six months ago."

"I know," Ashley smiled. "That's a long time for me."

"It works both ways," Hanna said slowly. "You're always welcome to come to New York."

"That is, if you're even in the country," Ashley teased.

"She has a point," Spencer pointed out showcasing her gorgeous engagement ring.

"Oh wow," Ashley said as she was blinded by Spencer's bling. "That is huge."

"You like?" Spencer smiled coyly.

"Love," Ashley gushed. "Congratulations. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it."

"I totally understand," Spencer replied. "As long as you don't miss Hanna's wedding."

"I'm starting to think you'll never get married," Ashley told Hanna.

"Hey," Hanna was offended. "I'm only twenty-five. I've got plenty of time."

"Look," Ashley said stepping out, "I think I'm going to let you get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Goodnight mom," Hanna kissed her mother's cheek.

Ashley said good night to the two girls and they settled into their beds reminiscing on the adventures they'd had in that room ten years prior.

* * *

Hanna smoothed her red cocktail dress over the still inexistent bump. She was unsure about the decision she wanted to make regarding this unborn child and she was certain to keep it a secret until she'd come to term with the news. She stood next to Spencer in her father's large backyard sipping on a glass of water while the rest of her extended family swarmed around. She could see Kate and her hot shot husband standing in the center of the yard while her two kids crawled in the playhouse. She faced the reality that she would never have that stability even if she did keep this baby. Her father was at the grill and Isobel was at his side like always. It made Hanna miss her own parents during their happy years together.

"Hanna?" she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Grandma!" Hanna squealed turning around to hug her grandmother.

"Mama Marin," Spencer smiled at Hanna's sassy grandmother.

"It's great to see you Spencer," Regina said hugging the brunette. "I heard about the wedding. I think congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," Spencer smiled politely.

"Do you mind if I steal my granddaughter for a moment?" she asked whisking Hanna away into her father's study.

"I'm glad you're here," Hanna told her sitting down once they were away from the crowd.

"Me too," Regina told her noticing the sad smile in her eyes. "Honey, is there something wrong?"

"No," Hanna shook her head as tears slowly strolled down her face.

"Hanna?" Regina cooed rubbing her back. "You know I will always be there for you."

"I…" Hanna could barely get the words out. "I…I'm pregnant."

"Honey," Regina smiled, "that's really excellent news."

"No it's not," Hanna wiped her tears. "I'm single and living in two time zones. I'm just a mess."

"No, honey, no," Regina took Hanna's hands in hers. "You are a strong, beautiful, independent woman and I have full faith in your decisions but you know that I will always be there for you and I will love my great grandchild and much as I love you."

"Thank you," Hanna smiled. "I love you grandma."

"I love you too," Regina hugged her granddaughter. "I know you'll make the right decision."

* * *

Hanna spent the entire trip back to New York thinking about her grandmother's words of wisdom. Maybe she was ready to be a mother but it could also become a huge fucking disaster. She hadn't shared much with Spencer but she knew Spencer was aware of the change with her. It was a lot of pressure to be a mom and she still needed a little bit more time to process. Once the train was in the station, Hanna and Spencer got up and grabbed their bags before hailing a cab to Manhattan. They pulled up to Spencer's place in Chelsea first and Hanna thanked her friend for coming as she headed toward her one bedroom on the Upper East Side. When she'd arrived, Hanna paid the cabbie and took the elevator to her floor to find a surprise waiting on her doorstep.

"Caleb?" she was confused when she saw him leaning against her door.

"Hey," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I stole your itinerary from Spencer's desk," he explained. "I wanted to catch you while you were still in town."

"Let me just," she pulled out her keys and gestures toward the bag she was carrying. Caleb took the hint and grabbed her bag and she opened the door.

"You know," he said setting her luggage down in her bedroom, "we could make this whole thing more convenient if you gave me your number."

"I don't like giving out my number," she replied. "I think you'll understand how I feel about text messages."

"Come on," he laughed, "it's just me."

"If I give you my number," she subconsciously pressed her hand to her abdomen and quickly caught herself, "it makes this all real. We agreed on keeping it casual and spontaneous and making this a regular thing kind of freaks me out."

"So me showing up _spontaneously_ on your doorstep?" he laughed. "That works?"

"That works," she replied.

"Right," he said placing his hands around her waist and leaving a quick kiss on her cheek. "We definitely don't want to get serious."

"I don't know," she pushed him away gently. His lack of commitment hurt a little especially knowing she was carrying his child so close to her heart. "I've been on a train for ten hours. I'm not really in the mood. I just wanted to go to sleep."

"Oh," he sighed.

"You can stay," she smiled, "but just sleeping."

"I don't really think that works with our agreement," he said cementing her fears that he was not interested in commitment.

"Oh fuck it," she said kissing him passionately.

She was already pregnant. It's not like it could get any worse and at least she could have some fun before she had to make a serious decision about this baby. Caleb didn't even notice the change in Hanna. He took full advantage of the opportunity and led her straight to the bedroom where he made her night worth while and allowed her to forget all of the stress of her life. Once they'd both felt satisfied they laid quietly in her bed. For the first time Caleb had stayed after sex without rushing back into his clothes and dashing out the door. His hand was draped across her waist and his breathing was slow and steady. She took it as her cue to clue him in.

"Caleb," she whispered.

"Yeah," he groaned pulling her tighter to him.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said slowly.

"Mhmm," he mumbled as his eyes flickered shut. Before Hanna could say another word she heard the familiar sound of his dull snores.

"Fuck it," she sighed turning around and throwing his hand off of her. This was not the Caleb she knew in high school. She couldn't even imagine raising a baby with this man.

**I hope you enjoyed today's special rapid fire update. Don't get used to it because I can't possibly write that much on a daily basis but I thought you deserved a meaty chunk of Haleb life. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you want to see with this Haleb baby. And, just so I have this right, everyone is pro Haleb? Are there ANY Wrenna fans? Yeah, I didn't think so :)**


	14. Will You Marry Me

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FOURTEEN ~ WILL YOU MARRY ME**

Hanna downed a glass of water and set it down on the counter panting heavily. Ever since she learned she was pregnant she had been experiencing awful morning sickness, even when it wasn't morning. Even the smell of her body wash made her ill. Hanna couldn't bear it any longer and she knew soon everyone would be catching on. Luckily Aria was on her way over to offer some comforting advice. Hanna finished another glass of water and immediately after her doorbell rang.

"Hey," Hanna smiled opening the door for her friend.

"Hi sweetie" Aria said giving her friend a hug. Hanna ushered her inside and they took a seat at the kitchen counter.

"So," Aria asked getting comfortable, "how are you feeling."

"Awful," Hanna sighed. "I'm sick all the time."

"I know," Aria said rubbing her shoulders, "but everyone has to deal with it."

"I don't know what to do," Hanna buried her head in her hands.

"Have you talked to Wren about it?" Aria asked.

"I don't think that's really a good idea," Hanna explained.

"Why not?" Aria was curious. "He seems like he's willing to give you guys a chance and he's already been looking for work here. If he wants to be there for you, I think you should let him."

"He's not the dad," Hanna said slowly.

"Wait," Aria paused, "I thought you said…"

"I haven't slept with Wren since before Spencer's wedding," Hanna explained. "There's no way…"

"So Caleb…" Aria began. Hanna nodded. Aria took her friend's hands. "Hanna, you need to tell him."

"He's not interested," Hanna told her. "We slept together twice. It's not like we're together all of a sudden."

"Hanna," Aria urged her, "you can't keep something like this from him. He's probably going to find out anyway."

"I don't even know if I'm going to have this baby," Hanna retorted.

"You're not thinking about…" Aria couldn't even finish the words.

"Maybe," Hanna whispered. She took a deep breath and looked at Aria. "I'm not like you Aria. I don't have it all together. I just started a new job. I can't do this by myself."

"But you're not alone," Aria assured her. "We'll always be here for you, just like we are for Emily."

"I appreciate that," Hanna told her, "but Emily and I have totally different situations. If I have this baby, I'll have to live the rest of my life knowing that every time I see Caleb, I'm keeping this huge life-changing secret from him."

"That's why you need to tell him," Aria reiterated.

"I can't do that," Hanna said. "He wants nothing to do with me. He made it really clear that we're not getting into anything serious. As far as I know, he might've knocked up half of Manhattan."

"Look," Aria checked her watch, "I've got to pick up Daisy from her troop meeting. Do you mind if I do that and then I'll come right back here? I'll even bring you some dinner."

"Tomato soup?" Hanna pleaded. "It's the only thing I can eat."

"Yeah," Aria smiled. "I'll bring you some tomato soup."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled as Aria walked out the door.

Hanna stood up and headed into her bedroom to watch some television until her friend got back with the much anticipated dinner. She clicked on the remote and settled into bed. She hadn't even gotten comfortable when she heard the doorbell ring once again.

"That was quick," she laughed to herself assuming Aria had simply forgotten something. She opened the door but nothing could prepare her for the person that was standing there. Her mouth dropped open. "Wren?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, his accent giving Hanna chills.

"Uh yeah," she said opening the door a bit wider to allow him inside.

"So," he said taking a seat on the couch facing her.

"So," she sighed. For a moment there was silence and then she turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he explained. "You ran out really quickly when I saw you at the hospital. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," she told him. She wanted so badly for Wren to leave so he could be out of her life forever. That way she would never have to tell him about Caleb or talk about this baby ever again.

"We should talk about this," Wren said. "I know I turned down that job but there are others. I could move out here and be with you."

"Wren," Hanna began.

"No, let me finish," he cut her off. Wren dug around in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. He knelt down in front of her and even though she knew the next words out of his mouth she didn't know how to stop him. Wren looked up into her eyes. "Hanna, I want to be with you and be a father to this baby. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my," Hanna breathed when she saw the sparkling ring cradled in his palm. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he didn't have a place in her baby's life. She took a deep breath and avoided Wren's gaze. "I can't…Wren, the baby…uh…there's no baby."

"Oh," he said sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She knew she shouldn't have lied but she bring herself to tell him. Not after he'd made such a grand gesture.

"Thank you," she whispered burying her head in his chest. Neither of them said a word as they savored their last moment together. That is, until Aria burst through the door carrying a brown paper bag.

"I should…" she said startling everyone, even herself. She put the brown bag on the counter and did her best to avoid eye contact. "I'll just…"

Without another word, Aria took off leaving Hanna and Wren on the couch completely speechless.

**Wren is back for a bit. What do you guys think? Should Hanna tell Caleb or go back to Wren? Or just ditch men altogether?**


	15. You Look Hot

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FIFTEEN ~ YOU LOOK HOT**

Hanna stood in front of the mirror wearing just her robe. She turned to the side and pressed her hands tightly across the fabric. There was definitely a bump there. It wasn't obvious to anyone other than her but something was definitely growing in her midsection. She was ten weeks pregnant exactly and even though Aria already knew her secret, she was determined to keep the news to herself until she made a decision. Hanna went through her closet and pulled out a pair of white high waist shorts that covered the tiny hint of a bump she was sporting. She paired them with denim wedges and a red t-shirt.

Once she was ready, she grabbed her things and headed toward Spencer's place in Chelsea where she was throwing a party to celebrate the Fourth of July with her close friends and new husband. To keep up the charade, Hanna had brought along a bottle of wine to contribute but she had no intention of drinking it, at least not until she decided whether or not she was ready to become a mother.

She arrived at Chez Cavanaugh just in time to follow Emily and baby Alison up the stairwell. Spencer smiled when she saw her friends in the foyer. They all took turns hugging and greeting each other before Spencer ushered them inside where Caleb and Toby were each three beers deep.

"Can I get you anything?" Spencer asked Hanna.

"Just water would be great," came the reply. Spencer handed her a glass and the group filtered onto the rooftop garden where Toby had set up the grill and Spencer was refilling a cooler with red and blue beer cans.

"So who else is coming?" Emily asked while she bounced Alison in her lap.

"Aria should be here soon with the kids," Spencer replied. "I think other than that it's just us."

Hanna finished her water as the group chatted along and felt the sudden urge to use the restroom. The baby was constantly resting on her bladder and she felt like she spent half of her life on the toilet. Once she'd flushed the toilet and washed her hands she stepped outside to find herself cornered by Caleb.

"Can I help you?" she hissed letting her emotions get the best of her. Her heart nearly stopped as he leaned into her ear and whispered.

"What are you doing later?" he asked.

"I don't really feel like it tonight," she told him knowing full well what he was up to.

"Come on," he slipped his hands around her waist pushing them both back into the bathroom. "We've got time."

"You're drunk," she told him resisting the urge to jump on the bathroom counter and pull Caleb in with her.

"I thought we were just having fun," he smirked.

"Not today," she pushed him away and headed back up to the terrace as Aria arrived.

"Hey," Spencer smiled seeing her friend arrive. Aria hugged the girls while Toby got Ezra a beer. Spencer turned to the kids. "Do you guys want to watch _The Lion King _with Ali?"

"I'll take them," Emily offered grabbing their hands and leading them to the den.

"Thanks for having us," Aria told Spencer. "If I have to spend another holiday with the Fitzgeralds I think I might explode."

"It's our pleasure," Spencer replied as Emily came back up the steps.

"How're the kids?" Aria asked Emily.

"Great," she replied. "They're singing Hakuna Matata."

"I can't wait to have another little one running around here," Spencer smiled. Hanna gave Aria a look. _I didn't_ Aria mouthed. She turned to Spencer.

"Are you…?" Aria asked.

"No," Spencer said quickly. "Not yet anyway, but we're thinking about it."

"You've only been married for two months," Emily reminded her.

"Yeah," Spencer sighed, "but we've been together for years. I think now's probably a good time to start a family, especially now that we have Caleb and a few others to help out the design team."

Hanna winced at the mention of his name. She was starting to feel ill and she wasn't sure if it was the mere proximity to Caleb that made her sick, or if it was just another joyful symptom of pregnancy. Hanna excused herself from the rest of the group and disappeared into the house with the pretext of checking her phone, but in reality she just needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

"You okay?" Aria asked sneaking up behind her a few moments later.

"I'm not sure," Hanna sighed.

"Come here," Aria let Hanna rest her head on her shoulder. She stroked Hanna's hair. "I know it's hard but I really think you should tell him. You can't predict how he'll react but you don't know for sure he'll be angry."

"I don't think today's a good day," Hanna replied. "He's absolutely wasted."

"I'm not going to pressure you," Aria told her, "but I think he needs to know and it's up to you to decide when."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled sitting up again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Soon enough Spencer was calling them all for dinner and the kids came running up the stairs. Toby served burgers for the entire table and the friends shared stories and jokes while the sun set on the Hudson.

"Thanks for everything," Aria told Spencer as she helped clean up, "but we should probably get the kids back. I promised them I'd make hot chocolate while we watch the fireworks."

"No, stay," Spencer begged pulling out a box of cocoa powder. "I'm prepared for any curveball you throw my way."

"Fine," Aria smiled, "but I'm warning you. They get a little rowdy when you give them sugar."

"It's cool," Spencer teased. "I'll just crush up some Adderall and mix it in to calm them down."

"Not funny," Aria replied. "I hope you don't think that will actually work."

"I'll let you do the honors," Spencer said handing Aria the box.

The four girls finished cleaning up the kitchen and then made their way out to the patio just as the fireworks began to go off. Ezra hoisted Jeremy up on his shoulders while Aria grabbed Daisy and stood her on top of the patio table, careful to keep two hands on her daughter. Emily had Alison wrapped tightly in her arms while the two-year-old nearly dozed off into sleep. A silent tear strolled down Hanna's face when she realized how truly alone she was. As she pondered her solitude, she felt Caleb's strong arm wrap around her shoulders. A smile crossed her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You look hot," he whispered as the first firework exploded. Hanna got a wild reality check when she remembered Caleb was still drunk and still just looking for sex. She took a deep breath. This was definitely not the moment to tell him he was going to be a father. In fact, she was still not convinced she ever would. He'd make it perfectly clear he wasn't looking to be a permanent fixture in her life.

**I promise Caleb will find out eventually. There's another special treat today, if I get five reviews for this chapter by the time I get home from work, I'll post the next chapter tonight in which Hanna grows a pair and thinks about her future.**


	16. I Can't Raise This Baby

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER SIXTEEN ~ I CAN'T RAISE A BABY**

At nearly twelve weeks, Hanna's baby bump was really starting to take over. She wasn't showing yet but there was definitely a change in her body. She no longer had a flat and toned stomach and it was starting to get harder to keep from repeating outfits since her old clothes were getting tighter every day. She still hadn't made a decision about the baby and she was no closer to telling Caleb the truth but time was running out and the pressure was getting to her.

Hanna slipped into a pair of skinny black pants and threw on a silk tank top over it which she paired with chunky platform heels. She finished the outfit with a tailored tweed blazer and grabbed her purse before heading to work. Everything was going well until Hanna stepped into her office. A wave of morning sickness overcame her and she rushed to the restroom. After cleaning herself up Hanna spent a moment looking in the mirror. She turned to her side and pressed a hand just below her belly button.

Maybe she imagined it or maybe it was just her stomach digesting that morning's bagel but Hanna could have sworn she felt the slightest movement. For the first time, it hit her that there was a creature, another human being, growing inside of her. The embodiment of her love for Caleb was incarnated into a baby that was only about six months shy of being born.

She and Caleb may not be together anymore but there was a time in her life when she did love Caleb and obviously she cared for him still, enough to let herself get hurt by falling for him again but now she felt a totally different kind of love. Hanna couldn't explain it, but she knew in that moment that she loved this unborn child wholly and unconditionally. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to have this baby and even if the father wasn't involved, the two of them could be happy forever. For the first time in her life, Hanna knew what it felt like to love someone so much she would be willing to sacrifice anything. Hanna was ready to be a mom.

Without wasting another minute, Hanna ran back to her office and grabbed her purse. She told Meaghan she wasn't feeling great, which wasn't necessarily a lie, and she would finish working from home. On the way back to her apartment, Hanna stopped at a bookstore and picked up every book, magazine, and pamphlet they offered on pregnancy. If she was going to do this, she wanted to be prepared for everything. She grabbed her purchases and ran back to her apartment dropping everything before collapsing on the couch.

"Shit," she thought out loud looking around her perfect bachelorette pad. "I can't raise a baby here."

She grabbed her computer and searched for the closest real estate agency in the area. Hanna was going to have a baby. They would never survive in a one bedroom apartment. It was time to invest in the future and she was ready for a stable and secure change.

* * *

"This is it!" Hanna said looking around the master bedroom of the five bedroom penthouse she found in Manhattan. It overlooked Central Park and had the perfect amount of light streaming in through the windows.

"Great," the real estate agent smiled. "Are you ready to put in an offer?"

"I'm ready to move in today," Hanna laughed.

"How about we get back to my office and get started on the paperwork," came the reply.

"I can't wait," Hanna said following her out the door.

They headed to the real estate office where Hanna managed to snag the house with minimal negotiations. She finished the paperwork with her agent and finally the home was officially in escrow. Hanna couldn't believe it. She was about to be a mom and she had her own home. Not a studio apartment with a view of the adjacent building, but rather a gorgeous penthouse with freshly painted interiors, large bay windows, and enough room to host her own Independence Day party.

* * *

Hanna went back to her apartment and looked around. For a moment she was a little sad to be leaving but she was ready for something new and this house was perfect. Hanna couldn't believe how lucky she had become. Even thought she'd been pregnant for nearly three months, it had taken her this long to finally realize that this baby wasn't a burden, it was the best thing that could ever happen to her. She'd always wanted to be a mom but she never expected to be at that point in her life so soon. She wasn't necessarily unprepared, obviously she could afford a multi-million dollar penthouse, she had a stable job and enough common sense to grow into the whole motherhood thing.

It was the father part she was unsure of. Hanna's own father hadn't been an excellent role model but she'd grown up okay with just her mom in the house. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she was ready for this. She had six months to prepare after all. The only thing she had left to do, was come clean and tell everyone else.

**Good news, she's ready to be a mom and you're two chapters away from Caleb learning about the baby. Maybe he'll have a change of heart...or maybe not. By the way, thanks for all the reviews! Five more and I'll post another chapter before the end of the day and then we're back to weekly updates.**


	17. It's a Surprise

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER SEVENTEEN ~ IT'S A SURPRISE**

Hanna hoisted her bag over her shoulder and picked up the two paper coffee cups as she rode the elevator to Spencer's floor. The doors finally opened and Hanna stepped into the lobby waiving at the receptionist as she went in search of Spencer's office. Hanna found Spencer sitting at her desk sketching and tapped lightly at the door.

"Hey," Spencer smiled looking up.

"I was in the neighborhood," Hanna said offering her friend a coffee. "I was hoping I could take you to lunch."

"What's going on?" Spencer was suspicious.

"It's a surprise," Hanna told her. "There's something I want you to see."

"I think I can get away," Spencer said sipping her coffee. "Let me just clear my schedule."

"Yes!" Hanna squeaked following Spencer out the door. The two girls took care of business and then hopped into a cab to the Upper West Side where they pulled up in front of Hanna's new penthouse.

"What are we doing here?" Spencer asked looking up at the majestic building.

"Follow me," Hanna pulled out her key and showed the way to the elevator where they took a straight ride to the penthouse. The door opened in the private landing and Hanna used her key to enter the foyer.

"This is gorgeous," Spencer told her looking around and peeking into the living room.

"How would you like to redo it?" Hanna asked following Spencer as she took in the majestic views.

"I'd love that!" Spencer laughed. "Who owns it?"

"Me," Hanna smiled. "I just bought it."

"You bought this…" Spencer was speechless.

"Well, yeah," Hanna explained, "I mean, technically we're still in escrow but as soon as we cross the T's and dot the I's it's mine."

"This is a five bedroom mansion in the sky," Spencer reminded her. "This is a huge investment. It's not a spur of the moment decision."

"It might have been impulsive," Hanna agreed, "but it's done and I really feel like it's a good move for me."

"Can you explain to me why you think it's a good idea to buy a multi million dollar house?" Spencer asked.

"Look," Hanna told her, "I don't need you to judge me. I want to know if you'll remodel it or not."

"Yeah," Spencer breathed. "I'll do it. Anything, for you."

"Okay," Hanna smiled. "Let's get started."

"So, what were you thinking?" Spencer asked taking a seat on the ground next to Hanna.

"I want to do the living room in cream," Hanna began, "with gold curtains. I'm not really sure about the dining room but I know I want a square table, big enough for twelve. The kitchen should…"

Spencer furiously jotted down notes as Hanna rambled on making sure to get her vision across. She was talking animatedly as she made hand gestures to show Spencer what her dream home would look like. The two shared laughs and stories until Spencer realized the time.

"Crap," she told Hanna. "It's getting really late."

"Oh yeah," Hanna looked around as the sun was setting. "We should probably get going."

"One other thing," Spencer said before they got up. "What do you want me to do with the last bedroom?"

"Oh, the nursery?" Hanna winced as she realized her mistake.

"Nursery?" Spencer laughed. "Isn't it a little early to start planning for that?"

"Not really," Hanna finally admitted. "I'm actually pregnant."

"You're what?" Spencer could hardly fathom it. "But you're…"

"I know," Hanna explained. "I didn't plan it. We just sort of…"

"We?" Spencer asked. "Who's we?"

"It doesn't matter," Hanna replied. "He's not looking for a commitment."

"Well, he fucking made one," Spencer retorted. "This baby is his just as much as it is yours and this guy needs to take responsibility. Where is he? I'll give him a piece of my mind."

"Spence, no," Hanna pleaded. "This is something I need to handle on my own."

"Fine," Spencer sighed. "I will stay out of it as long as you hire me for this house."

"What's it going to cost me?" Hanna asked.

"Five bedrooms," Spencer did the mental math, "and roughly three thousand square feet. I could do the whole house for six thousand plus the cost of materials and furnishings and knowing your taste, that's going to run pretty high."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"So," Spencer said as they stood up to go, "can you at least clue me in to who this guy is? Do I know him? Does anyone else know about…you know, the baby?"

"Aria does," Hanna answered. "She was with me when I found out but other than her, just you."

"Wait," Spencer held up a hand, "have you even told the father?"

"No," Hanna said quietly.

"Then how do you know he's not interested?" Spencer asked.

"It was one time," Hanna said as a tear slowly rolled off her cheek. "It's not like I need a guy around…"

"Oh honey," Spencer wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It was so different before," Hanna sobbed, "but he's just so cold now."

"Who?" Spencer was confused.

"Caleb," Hanna spat out. She just couldn't take anymore secrets. "In high school he was never like…"

"Caleb?" Spencer asked. "He's the father?"

"Yeah," Hanna breathed pulling away. "We slept together after your wedding and again a few weeks later but we're not…"

"Hanna, you need to tell him," Spencer said. "You guys have so much history."

"I can't," Hanna replied. "I can do this on my own. I don't need him and he doesn't need me apparently."

"How can you say that?" Spencer asked. "You guys were inseparable in school."

"He barely looks at me anymore," Hanna replied, "unless he wants something, you know…He's just not the guy I used to love."

"Now, wait a minute," Spencer knelt down next to her friend. "You guys might not be together anymore and I know things are different since high school. I mean, it was ten years ago, but you can't let that stop you. He has a right to know. The least you can do is tell him."

"I can't," Hanna told her.

"You can," Spencer retorted. "Think about it. The guy is an orphan. He would never want his own child to grow up without a father like he did. It's not fair to him."

"No, I can't," Hanna said as tears streamed down her face. "I don't even have his number anymore. We're barely friends now."

"Look," Spencer tried to reassure her. "I'll give you his number and if you promise me you'll call him and sort this out, I'll decorate your house for free."

Spencer jotted a phone number down on the back of her business card and handed it to Hanna who took it and shoved it in her purse. Then the two girls sat on the hardwood floor of an elegant Manhattan penthouse contemplating the possibilities that life held for them.

**Okay, so Spencer knows and Caleb will find out in the next chapter. Stay tuned! I promise you will be pleased tomorrow when I post the big one!**


	18. I Still Love You

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER EIGHTEEN ~ I STILL LOVE YOU**

Hanna wrapped her cashmere sweater tightly around herself tying it at the waist with the thin black ribbon. She adjusted the pillows on her living room couch and did her get it into tip top shape. At the last minute she sprayed the room with a vanilla scent and then sat down at the kitchen counter nursing a mug of hot water. A few minutes later the doorbell rang snapping her back to reality. She stood up and opened the door to see Caleb standing in the hallway.

"Hey," she smiled letting him in.

"I knew you'd call," he smirked wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"That's not really why you're here," she said pushing him away.

"Oh," he laughed embarrassed, "I forgot Spencer's renovating your new place. If you wanted to tech up the place, we could have just met at my office."

"Why don't you sit down," she told him gesturing toward the couch where she sat facing him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Um, yeah," Hanna paused. "I just…there's something I have to tell you."

"Hanna, you're really scaring me," he told her.

"I'm pregnant," she finally blurted out.

"That's great," he forced a smile. "He's a really lucky guy."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Hanna retorted, "because 'he' is you."

"Oh," he breathed. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure!" Hanna spat at him. "Look, I told you because I thought you should know but I'm not asking you to stick around. If you're going to act like this, you can just get out."

"Just give me a minute," he pleaded. Caleb took a second to collect his thoughts and then looked up at her. Hanna had been so cold and set on keeping things casual that he hadn't tried to get close to her knowing she would hurt him in the end. Hanna was too absorbed in her own life to realize that Caleb was still pining after her. "I know we aren't officially together but if you're having this baby I want to be there for you. I want us to do this together."

"Well, I'm not sure if I want you around," Hanna replied, "if you're going to be fucking around with other women. I don't need that in my life when I'm trying to raise a child."

"Hanna, what are you talking about?" he was confused. "I haven't slept with anyone else."

"Oh cut the bullshit," she retorted. "You're just looking for a quick lay. I mean, you sneak out in the middle of the night and you act like a horny frat guy whenever you see me."

"I thought that was what you wanted," he told her. "You made it perfectly clear you weren't looking for anything serious and as much as I wanted to be with you, I was scared to push you away."

"So you…" she didn't even know how to formulate words. She'd spent the last few months silently berating Caleb when in reality he was just trying to spare her feelings but for the first time she realized she'd been projecting her insecurities onto him. Hanna tried to piece together what was going on but before she could understand, Caleb's lips came crashing down on hers.

"I would give anything," he said pressing his forehead to hers, "to be close to you because, Hanna, I still love you."

"Shut up," she said pressing her fingers to his face and pulling his lips toward hers.

"I could get used to this," Caleb smirked. He slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as a smile crossed her face.

"I like having you around," she told him. Then his hand came to rest across her stomach.

"So," he smiled, "there's a little baby in here?"

"Yeah," Hanna smiled placing her hand over his.

"I'm serious," Caleb told her. "I want to be a permanent part of your life and the baby's life."

"I just don't want to force you into a relationship," she explained. "We went into this without any expectations and I don't want the baby to make you feel like you need to make a commitment. I mean, we've barely even spoken in ten years. Things are different now."

"Can you at least let me try?" Caleb asked. "I think I could be a really good father if you'll let me."

"Tell you what," Hanna said turning to the side. "I've got an appointment next week with my doctor. Would you want to come with me?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'd love that."

"Okay," Hanna smiled at him. "So we're going to take it slow? No commitments."

"Let's get one thing straight," Caleb said sitting up. "I am this baby's father and I have a duty and a responsibility to help raise this child. Yeah, we don't know where our relationship stands, but that doesn't mean I'll ever leave you because I will help you raise this child for the next eighteen or thirty or fifty years and that's a commitment I am willing to make right now. You and me, we might not work out, and that's fine, but I am going to be in your life forever."

"Do you mean that?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah," Caleb told her. "I never even knew my dad and I would never forgive myself if I did the same thing to my own child. Nobody deserves that."

"I think," Hanna said wiping tears from her eyes, "that may have been the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"I love you Hanna," he said in between kisses, "and I always will."

"I love you too," she replied. "I always have."

**Here it is! I know it's been a long wait so I hope you are satisfied with how Caleb found out. I know he kind of seemed like he was being a dick in the last few chapters but as you can see, he was just trying to spare Hanna's feelings and his own. I promise it's all uphill from here. No more Wren...or should he come back?**


	19. You Made It

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER NINETEEN ~ YOU MADE IT**

Hanna smoothed her skirt out and picked the lint off her sweater as she waited for Caleb to arrive. He promised to meet her at her doctor's office for her appointment. Just as she was starting to lose faith and give up on him ever showing up, her burst in the door smiling happily at her.

"Hey," she smiled as he took a seat next to her. "You made it."

"Of course I did," he laughed. "I just had a holdup at work. One of our shipments was late and Spencer talked my ear off."

"Well," Hanna said as Caleb laced his fingers through hers, "I'm glad you're here."

"Hanna Marin," a nurse said reading off her clipboard. Hanna stood up and Caleb followed as the nurse led them to an exam room. She quickly took down Hanna's vital stats and then headed for the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you nervous?" Hanna asked Caleb as he slinked into a waiting chair.

"A little," he smiled as a tap came on the door.

"Alright," the nurse said lifting up Hanna's blouse and coating her stomach with a clear gel. "This is going to help us get a look at the baby."

The nurse pressed the sensor to Hanna's abdomen and ran it across to get an image of her womb. On the monitor, Hanna could see the vague outline of an infant. She heard Caleb gasp and knew he could see it too.

"Would you like to know what you're having?" the nurse asked.

* * *

"A boy?" Hanna laughed holding up the photo from her sonogram.

"Are you excited?" Caleb asked her as they laid on his couch. Hanna was sandwiched in between his legs.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. "I want to be the best mom ever."

"I was thinking," he said slipping a hand under her blouse and rubbing soft circles across her baby bump. "I know you aren't asking for a commitment but I want us to be together. I think it would be best if we're going to have a baby together."

"So you want to be, like," Hanna wasn't even sure what the right word was, "my…my boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I want to be your boyfriend."

"Okay," Hanna replied slowly. "We can try that."

"I want you," Caleb whispered.

"Come on," she laughed. "I thought we didn't have to do that anymore. You know, since you're my boyfriend now."

"No," he kissed her neck. "I want to touch you every day. I don't ever want you to leave my sight."

"Stop," she giggled.

"Sleep over," he told her. "I miss waking up to you."

"Okay," Hanna nodded turning over to face him.

Caleb's lips grazed Hanna's and she inhaled sharply cracking a smile. His hands slipped underneath her top as he rubbed his fingers along every inch of her. She grew impatient and sat up to pull her top off before leaning back down tickling Caleb's face with her long blonde curls.

* * *

Hanna could feel Caleb's hot breath on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a whiff of Caleb's familiar scent. His hand was pressed tightly over her stomach as he held her close. She wanted to lie there forever next to the man she'd loved for ten years but she knew that was impossible.

"Good morning," she said turning around to face him. He kissed her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Always," she laughed.

"Good," he smiled getting up. "I know just the place."

"Do you mind if I shower really quickly first?" she asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Only if I join you," he smirked.

"Deal," she said hopping out of bed and running toward the bathroom as Caleb followed. He turned the water on and she stepped into the dimly lit tub while Caleb gingerly held her waist.

"Do you remember our first shower?" he asked as the water pounded down over them.

"How can I forget?" she smiled searching for a recognizable brand of bath product. "Do you even own soap?"

"I just use that stuff," he said pointing at a bottle of shower gel with the label mostly rubbed off. She grabbed it and squeezed some into her hands before pressing the soapy suds to his chest. Her gentle touch gave him shivers and he reached for the bottle to trace her clavicle with soapy gel. He laughed. "I can't believe we never thought of this before."

"We lived with my mom," she reminded him, "and we were trying to keep our relationship a secret. The whole threat on our lives thing was happening."

"Oh yeah," he smiled. "That."

Caleb slipped a hand across her neck to cup her face and pulled her lips to hers. She clasped her hands around the nape of his neck as his fingers traveled the length of her back massaging every inch of her. She caved in his embrace and imagined the endless possibilities of their relationship but something told her not to get too used to Caleb's love. They'd been thrust into this situation after making a mistake, granted, a mistake she had learned to accept, welcome even, but she knew that the stress of having a baby was a lot too handle, especially for two people who weren't even fully committed yet. She wanted more than anything to live and die next to Caleb for all of eternity, but she was consciously aware that the future was unpredictable and there was a serious possibility that she could still end up alone, despite what Caleb was feeling in this moment.

**I hope you like it Haleb fans! I have a thousand things to do this week so it will probably be a while before there's a new update but keep me posted on what you want to see and how you feel about their relationship.**


	20. To Ali

**This was definitely my favorite chapter to write so I hope you like it! That's going to be it for a while I'm afraid. I'm about to get very busy for the next few weeks but I'll be back soon. I promise. Again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You're the best!  
**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY ~ TO ALI**

Hanna's eyes fluttered open and she stared out the window overlooking the river. Caleb's arm was draped across her waist pressed tightly against her belly button. Hanna smiled. It was almost like they were a little family. She felt the tiny flutter in her belly that she'd grown to recognize as the baby's movement. She loved that feeling and she wanted more than anything to be able to share it with Caleb. It was too soon before she felt the urge to pee so she tried to quietly slip out of bed without waking Caleb and tiptoed into the bathroom but when she walked back toward the bed his eyes were wide awake.

"Good morning," he groaned with his throaty morning voice.

"Sorry," she said sitting back down on the bed, "I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay," he smiled sitting up. Hanna rested her head on his shoulder and he looped an arm protectively around her waist. "I don't like sleeping in anyway."

"Are you ready for the Hamptons?" Hanna asked him.

"Our first vacation," he smiled kissing her forehead. "What time do we need to go get Toby and Spencer?"

"I think we should leave in a couple hours," Hanna replied.

"So we're saying that I picked you up from your place?" he asked. "You're not ready to make us official."

"Let's see how this weekend goes," Hanna said. "I don't know if I'm ready to let everyone in on our little secret yet."

"You're going to have to decide quickly," he told her. "You'll be showing soon."

"You're right," she sighed. "Should I even pack a bikini. That would be a dead fucking giveaway."

"I'd love to see you in one," he winked.

"You perv," she playfully slapped him. The two collapsed into a fit of giggles and composed themselves just in time to finish getting ready for their trip to Hamptons. Hanna and Caleb pulled up to the Cavanaugh's Chelsea home a couple hours later and the quartet headed out for an extended weekend getaway.

* * *

After four hours on the road, the gang finally arrived in the late afternoon. Spencer pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to let them in while Toby and Caleb took care of unloading their suitcases. Hanna and Caleb exchanged a covert glance and followed Spencer into the majestic four bedroom home.

"So," Spencer said as they all gathered in the foyer, "Toby and I are in the master and I'm putting Aria and Ezra in the guest suite with the kids. We set up Alison's crib in the guest room for her and Emily. Are you two okay sharing the cabana room? It's bigger and it has two beds."

"We can share," Hanna told her while she and Caleb shared a look.

"What if I want my own room?" Caleb teased.

"Knock it off, you two," Spencer teased leading them up to a bedroom with two double beds. "Here you are."

"Would you mind grabbing my bag?" Hanna asked Caleb. He obliged and returned a few minutes later towing two suitcases as he shut the door behind him.

"I'm having a really hard time," Caleb said placing his arms around Hanna's waist, "keeping my hands off of you."

"Hold your horses, cowboy," she laughed. "We've got all weekend."

"When do you want to come clean?" he asked pulling her in tight.

"Maybe tonight at dinner," Hanna replied. "I don't think we'll be able to keep a secret with the whole gang here."

"That's probably best," Caleb replied.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Hanna said. "This baby really tires me out."

"Whatever you like, Princess," he kissed her forehead. Hanna's face lit up.

"You haven't called me Princess in ages," she smiled. Then she crawled into the bed. "Stay with me?"

"Of course," he smiled getting under the covers with her. Caleb held her close as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

"Hanna," Spencer tapped on the door. She rubber her eyes and looked around to see that Caleb was gone. She tiptoed over to the door and Spencer stepping inside.

"What's up?" Hanna asked.

"The guys are getting started on the grill," Spencer told her. "Emily and Aria just got here. Do you want to come hang out?"

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. "I'll be out in a minute."

Spencer smiled and headed back toward the kitchen while Hanna slipped into a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt. She turned to see herself in the mirror. The tiny bump was definitely visible in her tight top. Then she grabbed an old flannel shirt from Caleb's bag and wrapped it around herself.

"Can I help with anything?" Hanna asked when she found Spencer in the kitchen.

"I'm pretty much done," Spencer replied. "I think everyone else will be done unpacking soon and we can eat in about an hour."

"Good," Hanna sighed, "I'm starving."

"How's everything going with…" Spencer gestured out the window to where Caleb and Toby stood huddled over the grill. "I didn't mean to stick you guys in the same room. It's just that we don't have anymore space."

"It's fine," Hanna told her. "We've been getting along really well since…"

Hanna pointed to the tiny bump she was trying to hide. Even though she had come to terms with being a mother, it still scared her sometimes to say it out loud. It made it so real and Hanna didn't always feel like she was ready to accept it, especially when things with Caleb weren't quite set in stone.

Eventually Aria and Emily came back downstairs with their little families in tow just in time for Toby to start taking dinner off the grill. Hanna helped Spencer set the table and the four families enjoyed a special dinner full of jokes and stories. After Spencer served her signature berry tart for dessert, Emily and Aria took their children up to bed and the adults congregated around the firepit by the pool.

"So," Hanna said turning to Emily after a long pause, "how are things with you and Kristen?"

"We're good," Emily replied. "We are taking things slow. I mean, she hasn't even met Ali yet, but hopefully soon."

"Speaking of Ali's," Spencer said.

"I'm glad we came out here this weekend," Aria said quietly.

"Labor day," Emily breathed remembering the night that they had lost their best friend.

"I miss her sometimes," Hanna whispered. "I imagine what she would think about us."

"Alison was special," Spencer raised her glass. "To Ali."

"To Ali," the others echoed before sipping their drinks.

"I can't believe it's been ten years," Hanna said slowly. Then she felt the familiar rustling inside of her stomach. She loved feeling the baby move and something told her it was time to come clean. She cleared her throat. "There's something I have to tell you guys."

"What's wrong?" Emily looked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," Hanna laughed. "Actually, everything's right."

"What is it then?" Emily urged.

"Um," Hanna slipped her fingers in between Caleb's, "I'm pregnant. Caleb and I…we're having a baby."

"Congratulations, man," Toby said raising his beer to Caleb.

"Thanks," Caleb smiled wrapping his arm around Hanna. She rested her head on his shoulder grinning from ear to ear.

"What the…" Emily was speechless. "How did this happen?"

"It was kind of sudden," Hanna replied. "It all just happened really fast but we're so happy."

"That's really great," Aria smiled at her friend while Spencer gave her a knowing look.

"I love you," Caleb whispered in her ear, "and…you look really good in my shirt."

Hanna laughed as she looked around at all of the people who loved and supported her. She didn't know how things would turn out with Caleb but she knew that no matter what, her baby would have more than enough love in his life.


	21. Glad You Came

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE ~ GLAD YOU CAME**

Hanna finished typing up her marketing report for the new junior's line and sent it to Maria. She'd told her boss about the pregnancy a few days ago and Maria had been more than accommodating, especially after Hanna promised to finish out her contract and make sure the junior's line was completely developed before taking her maternity leave.

"Hey," Hanna looked up to see Caleb tapping on her door.

"Come in," she smiled gesturing toward the chair facing her desk. Caleb walked toward her and left a small kiss on her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," Hanna replied rubbing her stomach which had finally popped and was now becoming impossible to hide.

"I've got an idea," he told her. "How about we skip out early and go back to my place. I'll cook dinner."

"That sounds amazing," Hanna smiled logging off of her computer. "It's exactly what I needed today."

"Let's go," he smiled grabbing her hand and leading her back to his place on Roosevelt Island.

Once inside, Hanna immediately grabbed a seat on his tattered couch and propped her feet up on his coffee table while Caleb got to work cooking his signature dong po. Clearly he'd been preparing for this already as dinner was on the table within the hour.

"This is amazing," Hanna told him finishing off the last bite of pork. "Those cooking classes really paid off."

"I thought you'd enjoy a gem from the past," he smiled as Hanna's phone rang.

"Do you mind?" she asked digging through her bag for her cell. "It might be work."

"Go ahead," he told her picking up the plates and heading to the sink.

"Hello?" Hanna answered.

"Hey sweetie," she recognized Ashley's throaty voice but she never used this tone unless there was bad news.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked picking up on the mood. "Mom?"

"Your father," Ashley explained. "He passed away Tuesday night…from a…a heart attack. They're holding a service for him on Sunday."

"Dad?" Hanna breathed. "That was three days ago. Why didn't I know until now?"

"I called as soon as I found out," Ashley explained. "Isobel just called to tell me. She's had a rough couple of days."

"I'll be there tomorrow," Hanna said quietly.

"Okay Hanna," her mother replied. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night," Ashley told her. "Bye honey."

Hanna hung up the phone and slunk down in her chair trying to process the news she had just learned. Caleb finished the dishes and looked over to see Hanna's mode had changed completely. He walked toward her and sat down wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Hanna," he whispered. "What's wrong?"

"My dad," she panted, "he had a heart attack."

"Oh Hanna," he sighed holding her tight.

"I have to go," she told him after a few minutes had passed. "I have to be in Rosewood for his funeral."

"I'll go with you," he told her.

"Really?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I want to be there for you."

* * *

Caleb followed Hanna out of the cab and they stepped onto the sidewalk outside her childhood home. He paid the driver and picked up their bags as they stepped toward the porch. Hanna's mind was racing. She hadn't quite come to terms with the loss of her father and she was now rushed into telling her mother about the baby and her newfound relationship with Caleb. Her fingers lingered over the doorbell for a moment until she finally mustered up the courage to ring.

"Hey," Ashley smiled seeing her daughter. Her eyes lingered on Caleb and then she composed herself. "Um…come in."

"Thanks," Hanna followed her mother into the living room where Caleb put down their bags and the three sat down.

"I'm glad you came," Ashley told her. She turned to Caleb. "Although I didn't expect to see you, it's good to have you here."

"There's something I need to tell you," Hanna told her mother as she grabbed Caleb's hand. "I probably should have said something earlier but I'm pregnant."

"You two?" Ashley gestured between the two of them completely speechless.

"We're together," Caleb assured her.

"That's amazing!" Ashley gushed giving her daughter a hug. "I am really happy for you."

"I'm really sorry I waited until now to tell you," Hanna told her. "I just didn't know…"

"It's okay," Ashley smiled. "I'm just glad you told me now."

* * *

Hanna wore a sleek black dress with a empire waistline under a black trench coat. Caleb stood next to her in a crisp black suit. His arm protectively wrapped around her shoulder as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She watched the polished cedar box slowly lowered into the ground and thought back on all of the times she had stood in that same cemetery seeing a loved one be buried.

She hadn't been close to her father toward the end of his life. His relationship with Isobel still stung but his loss was painful to bear. He may not have been the best father in the world but that didn't keep her from feeling sadness at the thought of death and loss. She had experienced so much sadness in her youth and death was a sore subject for her. Almost as if reading her thoughts, Caleb took that moment to pull her in closer and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"He would be really proud of you," Caleb whispered giving Hanna's shoulder a squeeze. "You're the bravest woman I know."

"Thank you," Hanna breathed. She swung her arm around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "I'm glad you came."

**I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but my work has gotten super busy. I hope you like this chapter! **


	22. Kind of Surreal

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO ~ KIND OF SURREAL**

Hanna awoke in her childhood bed. Her eyes stung with tears and she struggled to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She could hear Caleb's soft breathing on the other side of the bed but she let him sleep. He had been so comforting in light of the recent events. She couldn't have been luckier with how things turned out with her and Caleb. It was awful that the death of her father was weighing heavily on their life, but she was pleased to know that Caleb was by her side even when things got difficult.

Hanna silently tiptoed out of the bedroom. Her swollen abdomen weighed heavy on her petite frame as the baby grew bigger everyday. Her bump was now becoming impossible to hide but it made her happy. She was proud of becoming a mom and she was happy for everyone to know.

"Good morning," Ashley said when she saw her daughter stepping into the kitchen.

"Morning," Hanna smiled. She was glad to be able to spend time with her mother even under the darkest of circumstances and she knew Ashley was happy to have her around.

"Wow," her mother said between sips of coffee. "You really are showing."

"I know," Hanna laughed cradling the bump in her arms. "It's kind of surreal."

"I was thinking," Ashley told her, "maybe I'll come stay with you for a while when the baby's born. I hope I'm not intruding but I don't work anymore and I'm sure you could use the help."

"That would really be amazing," Hanna smiled. "I do appreciate it."

"Great," Ashley poured her a glass of milk. "How much longer are you planning on staying here?"

"Well," Hanna explained. "I have that meeting today with Dad's lawyer and I'll probably head out tomorrow. I really need to get back to work soon."

"I wish you'd stay longer," Ashley told her. "I miss having you around the house."

"I know," Hanna smiled. "It's nice being here. It will always feel like home."

"Well I'm sure you'll make yourself at home here then," Ashley teased. "I need to shower and get to work."

"Alright," Hanna said walking toward the fridge and opening the door as Ashley slipped upstairs. She reached to grab a box of leftovers when she felt a strong arm slip around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful?" she heard Caleb's soft voice.

"Hey," she smiled turning around to face him. She couldn't help letting her eyes linger over his bare chest.

"Do you remember," he laughed, "when we used to have to sneak around here?"

"You know," Hanna bit her lip, "my mom's upstairs in the shower."

"In that case," Caleb smirked before planting his mouth over hers.

* * *

Hanna, dressed in a black button down under a white blazer sat in an office chair with Caleb to her right and her grandmother on her left. Isabel and Kate were seated on a loveseat opposite the lawyer who held a confidential file at his desk.

"Let's get started," William, Hanna's father's lawyer, began as he opened the file. He flipped through a few pages and finally cleared his throat. "Isabel Marin, you inherit the home and all material belongings including the vacation home in Cape Cod. Thomas Marin's net worth will be split up evenly amongst his next of kin, therefore Hanna Marin, his adopted daughter Kate Abernathy, and the two Abernathy children will each inherit ten million dollars."

Hanna's mouth fell open at those words. She hadn't had to worry about money since she began working in the fashion industry but she still couldn't imagine having ten million dollars.

"That's not accurate," Mama Marin chimed in. "I think someone has been left out."

"I'm getting to it Mrs. Marin," William tried to explain. "Tom definitely left something to you as well."

"That's not what I meant," she cut him off. "I know Tom wouldn't want to leave his first grandson out to dry."

"I think I already explained that both of Mrs. Abernathy's children will be receiving ten million apiece," William said reading the will.

"No," she retorted. "Hanna's son. Tom's real grandson."

"What are you implying?" Isabel spat out. "Tom adopted Kate. She and her children are entitled to every dollar."

"Sure she is," came the reply. "I'm just saying that the child Hanna is going to have is Tom's rightful grandson and he does not deserve to be left empty-handed."

"Is this true Miss Marin?" William asked her. "You're pregnant?"

Hanna nodded in shock.

"In that case," William continued, "we will have to amend the paperwork. Excuse me for a moment."

"I can't believe you," Isabel hissed at Hanna when the lawyer was out of the room.

"Excuse me?" Hanna spat at her.

"You can't lie about being pregnant just to steal my money," Isabel went off on her. "I am so ashamed of the two of you."

"Why would I lie about being pregnant?" Hanna asked as tears began to fill her eyes. She knew her relationship with Isabel was shaky but this accusation was preposterous. She couldn't handle it anymore and rushed out of the office into the first bathroom she could find. She let the tears stream down her eyes as she leaned over the sink counter.

"Hanna," she saw the door open and Caleb rushed in pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and he let her cry not saying a word.

"I miss him," Hanna sobbed. "I wish we hadn't fought so much."

"I know," he rubbed her back. "I know."

**I am so sorry that it's been forever since I updated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My schedule is finally freeing up so hopefully I'll be updating a whole lot more. Anyway, let me know what you liked! Thanks readers :)**


	23. Welcome to the Club

**I know it's been forever and a day since I updated even though I said I would but stuff came up unexpectedly. I've had this chapter for a while but I finally finished it and I hope you like it. I know it's short but there's more to come soon!**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE ~**

Hanna sat at the kitchen table while Spencer poured tea into a couple of mugs. Hanna picked at her dinner while keeping a hand pressed against her moving belly. The baby was getting much bigger and was kicking up a storm lately.

"So what exactly is happening with your dad's inheritance?" Spencer asked her.

"Well," Hanna explained, "basically everyone is getting a portion and then the lawyer is sanction a fifth portion for the baby when he's born but we can't fill out any of the paperwork until we have a birth certificate. So it looks like he gets a share but I still have to deal with Isabel's sass."

"I'm sorry," Spencer told her. "I wish you didn't have to go through that."

"It's fine," Hanna sighed. "I could forfeit the inheritance but I just don't want Isabel to win. She was a golddigger from the beginning and nothing's changed."

"That sucks," Spencer said. "As if it's not painful enough to have to lose your father."

"I know," Hanna swirled her fork around her plate. "I actually have to get going though but thanks for dinner."

"Anytime," Spencer smiled as her friend grabbed her things and rushed out the door.

* * *

Caleb sat sprawled out on the couch with Hanna wedged between his legs, her head resting against his chest while one of his hands was draped across her growing belly. A blanket was haphazardly covering them both while they watched the game in Caleb's apartment. Hanna rubbed the sore spot on her belly where the baby had been kicking her. He'd been moving around a lot more in the last few weeks.

"Hey," Caleb mused aloud.

"What?" Hanna asked confused.

"I think I felt him kick," Caleb explained.

"Welcome to the club," Hanna teased pressing her fingers against her belly to try and find the baby's head.

"That's so cool," Caleb breathed rubbing his hand across her stomach.

"I was thinking," Hanna said changing the subject. "I've been spending a lot of time here because of the move and I think maybe it's time we moved in together."

"Are you sure we're ready for that," he joked.

"Ha ha," Hanna retorted. "I'm just saying, the new house will be ready in a couple of weeks. I think it would be good for both of us and the baby to all live together. I mean, there is plenty of space for all of us."

"You mean like a real family?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "I like the sound of that."

"I think that's a rational plan," Caleb said, "and on a similar note, maybe we should talk about what you're going to do when the baby comes."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you're going to have my son," Caleb told her, "I don't want you to have to worry about working. I make enough to support us all and I don't want you to have to stress about going back to the office before you're ready."

"Are you trying to make me a stay at home mom?" Hanna laughed.

"Only if that's what you want," he told her.

"I guess I never thought of myself that way," she mused. "I didn't really expect this whole motherhood thing to happen so soon."

"We don't have to decide anything now," Caleb explained. "I just want you to know that I am completely committed to us and this baby and I'm willing to do anything to keep all three of us together."

"I know," Hanna smiled. "You've been so great through all of this."

Hanna's phone rang at that moment and she dug through her purse to find it.

"Hello?" she answered it. She listened patiently to the voice on the other end while Caleb gestured at her to try and get more information. Finally she hung up and turned to him. "That was the lawyer. We are officially eight million dollars richer. The money's been deposited into my account."

"We?" Caleb asked.

"You and me," Hanna smiled. "We're a team now."

"I can picture it already," he whispered, "Hanna Marin making me dinner when I get home from a long day at work."

"I think you're hallucinating," she laughed before kissing his cheek.


	24. Everything You Wanted

** NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE ~ EVERYTHING YOU WANTED**

Hanna finished packing the last box in her bedroom. She picked up a roll of tape and sealed the box closed. Then she leaned back onto the unmade bed and rested her hand on her growing belly. She was flipping through her phone when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" she called out. Seconds later Caleb was standing in her doorway.

"Are you ready?" he asked sitting down next to her. Hanna rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"Are you?" Hanna asked.

"I am if you are," Caleb smiled. "Aren't you excited to see the house."

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "I've been waiting so long and now I'm, like, nervous. What if I don't like it?"

"You'll love it!" he laughed. "I designed it."

"In that case," she giggled. "I'll probably hate it."

Caleb jokingly glared at Hanna until she burst into laughter. He helped her off the bed and picked up her bag before they walked out the door. The two made their way downtown in his SUV and pulled up in front of the gorgeous brownstone Hanna had bought months before. Caleb pulled into the garage and grabbed Hanna's hand. She smiled and slipped out of the car just as Spencer poked her head out of the garage door.

"You're here!" Spencer squealed when she saw them. "Come see it!"

Spencer led them inside and Hanna took a deep breath before peeking into the hallway. She gasped when she saw the gorgeous fabrics covering the windows paired with exquisite furniture. Caleb took her hand.

"Do you like it?" he whispered.

"Uh huh," she managed to whimper as she took in the view. Then she pulled Spencer into a hug. "You're the best!"

"You're welcome," Spencer laughed. She led them through the rest of the house while Hanna gushed over slip covers and framed art pieces. Caleb tried to keep her in check but he'd never seen her so excited in her life.

"Okay," Spencer said finally bringing them back down to the first level. "I need to get back to the office but I'm glad you like it."

"Thanks again Spence!" Hanna said giving her a hug before she left.

"So…" Caleb smiled. "Is it everything you wanted?"

"Are you kidding?" Hanna laughed. "This is amazing! The closet! It's more than I could ask for."

"I'm glad you're happy," he told her.

"Thanks!" Hanna said grabbing Caleb's hand and resting her head on his shoulder. "I really do love this, but right now I need to take a nap. It's a little too much excitement for one day."

She slipped away into the master bedroom and crawled underneath the six hundred count sheets before dozing off.

* * *

Hanna awoke to the smell of bacon. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her new bedroom. A quick glance at the clock told her she'd slept almost twelve hours. She threw off the covers and wandered into the kitchen to see Caleb cooking breakfast in their new chef's kitchen.

"Good morning," he smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," she replied taking a seat at the kitchen counter. "Where did you sleep last night."

"On the couch," he explained. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Caleb," Hanna sighed, "we need to talk about this. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. This is our house now."

"Is it though?" he retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna was outraged.

"We both kept our condos," he said. "It's like this is a temporary situation and we're just playing house."

"Temporary?" Hanna was nearly yelling. "We are having a son Caleb! I told you I was prepared to do this alone. If you're getting cold feet tell me right now."

"Hanna I don't want to fight with you," he said. "Maybe I should just go."

"That's probably a good idea right now," Hanna said getting up and heading into her room. She grabbed her cell phone and sent Spencer a text to come over before opening the window and looking down at the street as Caleb sped off in his car. Spencer was over a few minutes later and she instantly took Hanna in her arms when she saw the look on her face.

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

"Caleb and I had a fight," Hanna explained.

The two of them sat down in the brightly lit living room and Hanna explained everything.

"Hanna," Spencer sighed, "I'm sure he's just overwhelmed. You guys will work through this."

"I know," Hanna said. "It's just so different. Before we were staying at each others' places purely out of convenience. He's right, we are kind of playing house right now and it's only going to get harder when this baby comes."

"He's crazy about you, Hanna," Spencer told her. "Just give him some time to breathe. He'll be back and then you guys can focus on building a home together."

"I just wish things were different," Hanna said slowly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm really excited to be a mom, but it'd be easier if we'd been back together a little longer."

"Come on," Spencer laughed. "We all know you two are meant to be together."

"Whatever," Hanna threw a pillow at her. "Enough about me. How's the baby making going for you newlyweds?"

"Not great," Spencer said. "We've been trying for six months and I'm starting to feel like it's never going to happen."

"I'm sure it'll happen before you know it," Hanna told her.

"Shut up Fertile Myrtle!" Spencer spat at her. "You got pregnant in, like, half a second."

"True!" Hanna burst into laughter. The two were giggling like hyenas when the doorbell rang. Hanna perked up and looked around. "Did you invite anyone over?"

"Nope," Spencer shook her head.

"Let me go check," Hanna got up slowly and checked the peep hole before opening the door to find Caleb on the stoop. "You have a key."

"I didn't think it was appropriate to use it given the circumstances," he said.

"I'm gonna head out," Spencer said interrupting them as she brushed past Caleb. "See you Monday."

"Bye," Caleb and Hanna said in unison.

"Do you want to come in?" Hanna asked.

"Sure," he said following her inside.

"Before you say anything," Hanna told him, "come with me."

"Okay," he laughed hesitantly as he followed her upstairs.

"I wasn't sure what to do with this room," Hanna said opening the door to the spare bedroom. "I figured it could be another guest room or maybe we'd have another kid later but I want you to have it. This can be your own space in this house. I want you to be comfortable."

"For me?" Caleb asked. "I can turn it into my own man cave?"

"I don't care what you do with it," Hanna said. "It's all yours and I won't have any input."

"Thanks Hanna," he smiled pulling her in close for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

"So," Caleb said when they'd finally pulled away, "you're already thinking about another kid?"

"Let's focus on this baby first," Hanna said rubbing her belly. Caleb put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry," he said, "for walking out. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay," Hanna replied. "This whole thing can be really stressful, just promise me we'll deal with it together from now on."

"Promise," Caleb said before kissing her cheek.

**Here's the latest update. Sorry it's taking so long to update but I've been crazy busy lately and a little bit uninspired. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up this weekend. Thanks to all my readers! You're the best for sticking with this story despite my slow updates!**


	25. Playing Daddy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE ~ NYLON ~ PLAYING DADDY**

Hanna pulled out every outfit in her closet and threw it onto the bed while Caleb flipped through emails on his phone. She sighed as she stared at the random accessories and old costumes.

"What am I going to wear?" Hanna groaned rubbing her growing belly.

"I'm sure you have something," Caleb told her. "You've got ten years of Halloween costumes stored in there."

"I know," Hanna sighed, "but I've never been pregnant on Halloween before. All the pregnant costumes are stupid and corny."

"What's gone with going as Juno?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Hanna threw a pillow at him. She looked around the room and finally saw the old photo from Ali's last Halloween. "I got it!"

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Britney!" Hanna laughed. She ran into her closet and dug to the bottom where she found her old clothes. She pulled out her Britney costume from over a decade ago and threw it on.

"You look ridiculous," Caleb said when she reappeared braiding her hair. "No one even remembers that video."

"Blasphemy!" Hanna yelled. "Britney is immortal."

"Whatever you say, princess," Caleb laughed.

"Watch yourself," Hanna gave him the evil eye. "Also, get dressed. Everyone will be here soon."

"Got it boss," he teased grabbing his suit.

XX

"Hanna this place is amazing," Aria said stepping inside the penthouse with her daughter in tow. Jeremy was going trick-or-treating with a friend from school.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Daisy shouted.

"Caleb," Hanna called for him, "can you help Daisy with her candy deficiency?"

"Does someone want candy?" Caleb teased pulling out a plastic cauldron full of treats.

"Not too much," Aria told him. "I want them to go to sleep tonight."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Hanna asked Aria.

"Water is fine," came the reply. "I'll probably have something stronger when Ezra shows up though and takes the kids."

"Here," Hanna handed her a bottle of water from the fridge just as the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Caleb said. "Probably trick-or-treaters."

A second later Emily stepped into the kitchen with Ali in her arms wearing an adorable princess costume. She set Ali down who went running straight to play with Daisy in the living room.

"Hi," Hanna gave her friend a hug.

"Your place is awesome!" Emily told her.

"It was all Spencer," Hanna replied. "She did everything."

"Yeah, remind me to call her when I finally get my dream house," Emily laughed.

"Mommy!" Daisy pouted grabbing Aria's pant leg. "When do we get to go."

"As soon as your dad comes," Aria replied. Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang and Ezra strolled in seconds later.

"Who wants candy?" he laughed as Daisy went running to him.

"Ali," Emily picked up her little girl. "You're going with Ezra and Caleb. Okay, be good and stay with them. Don't go running off by yourself."

"Okay," Ali smiled. Emily kissed her cheek and set her back down as she went running after the adults.

"Thanks again for letting Caleb go with the kids," Hanna told her friends. "I think he's getting a little nervous about becoming a dad and this could really help him. I don't think he's ever spent time with kids."

"I'm sure he'll be great," Emily replied. "If he can handle Ali, he can handle anything."

"Speaking of Ali," Hanna asked, "have you introduced her to Kristen yet?"

"Actually, yeah," Emily smiled. "Kristen and I brought the kids together and had dinner last month. They actually got along really well."

"That's awesome!" Aria told her as she opened a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. "Emily?"

"Uh sure," Emily nodded. Aria handed her the glass and they cheered.

"Seriously, are you guys really doing that to me?" Hanna scoffed.

"You shouldn't keep wine where we can see it," Aria told her. "It's really on you. Plus, I remember you being drunk as a skunk at my baby shower."

"Those moments always come back to haunt you," Hanna sighed. "I remember thinking I was always going to be the fun one and now I'm a homeowner."

"Speaking of," Emily asked, "what's happening with your old place?"

"Well Caleb and I both kept owned our apartments so we decided to keep them," Hanna explained. "It's a little scary because it means he has a backup option if it doesn't work out between us but I'm probably going to rent out my old place."

"I was just wondering because Paige is moving to New York," Emily explained. "She asked me if—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hanna's mouth fell open. "You've been talking to Paige and you never told us."

"It's not a big deal," Emily replied.

"Bullshit," Hanna said. She and Aria coaxed the story out of Emily as the two girls finished off the bottle of wine. Over an hour later the elevator door opened and Ezra and Caleb stepped in, each with a girl asleep in their arms.

"How was she?" Emily whispered stroking her sleeping daughters' hair.

"She's an angel," Caleb smiled gently placing Ali in her arms.

"Thanks," Emily said. She kissed Hanna's cheek goodbye and snuck out careful not to wake Ali.

"We should probably go too," Aria said as she looked over to see Daisy beginning to stir in her dad's arms.

"Bye," Hanna gave her a hug. "Thanks for coming."

Caleb wrapped his arms around Hanna as their friends slipped out. She rested her head on his chest and stroking his arms.

"You were great today," Hanna told him.

"Was today a test?" he asked. "Getting me to take the girls trick-or-treating with Ezra?"

"Maybe," Hanna replied coyly.

"Did I pass?" he teased.

"Let's just say you look kind of hot playing daddy," Hanna smirked.

**This was just a cute filler chapter but there is some major drama coming up! I'll hopefully have another chapter up this weekend so stay tuned!**


	26. The Right Thing To Say

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX ~ NYLON ~ THE RIGHT THING TO SAY**

Hanna flipped through the mail and pulled out a large thick envelope. She dropped the rest of the bills on the counter and stripped open the package. Inside was a stack of documents outlining the details of the settlement of her father's will. She carefully placed the file in her office and made a mental note to remember where she'd left it.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked knocking on the door to Hanna's office.

"I just got the paperwork for my dad's will," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Caleb said wrapping his arms around her. "I wish it wasn't so complicated."

"It's over now," she replied. "Just a matter of crossing the Ts and dotting the Is."

"Hey," he smiled, "do you want to see what I did with the spare room?"

"Will it defeat the purpose of your room if I know what's inside?" Hanna asked.

"This isn't the tale of Bluebeard," Caleb teased. "I think you're allowed to know what's in my secret room."

"Alright," Hanna laughed. "Let's see it."

She followed Caleb into the spare room and her mouth dropped as he opened the door. The entire room was decked out in tech stuff. A fancy computer was set up at the desk and a long leather couch sat opposite it.

"Watch this," Caleb smiled as he flipped a knob on the wall and a projector screen rolled down.

"This is pretty awesome!" Hanna laughed. "You did all of this in a week?"

"Well, I have some experience," he scoffed.

"True," she replied. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Like it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Maybe a little too much. I'm not sure if this will just be your special place."

"Maybe I'll let you hang out here with me," he told her. "Just this one time."

"Really?!" Hanna squealed. "I'm allowed?"

"Just once," he teased as they took a seat on the couch.

"So," Hanna said leaning on Caleb's shoulder, "I've been thinking about what I'm going to do when the baby is born."

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

"I'm meeting with Maria on Monday," Hanna told him. "I'm not extending my contract so I'll be able to stay home with the baby."

"That's a lot of pressure," Caleb joked. "Now I've got to bring home the bacon."

"So you're in this for the long haul?" Hanna asked. "You're the working dad, I'm the stay at home mom, Toby's the creepy uncle and Spencer's the cool aunt? I don't want you running off every time things get tough."

"Hanna," he said calmly. "I know before I was just overwhelmed. It's hard to go from being a bachelor to domestic life so quickly. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and for this baby no matter what happens. I didn't have my dad in my life and I wouldn't wish that on anyone else."

"I know," Hanna breathed, "and I'm sure you'll be great."

"Thanks Hanna," he squeezed her tightly. "We're going to be the best parents ever. I know it!"

"Yeah, we are," Hanna smiled.

"So when's your last day?" Caleb asked.

"My contract is up at the end of the year but I have a week of vacation that I haven't used so I'll probably be done just in time for Christmas," she told him. "As long as I get through finding my replacement, I'll be unemployed in a month."

"Unemployed?" Caleb scoffed. "That's not exactly accurate."

"Whatever," Hanna sighed. "Maybe it'll be good to get away from the grind."

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

"I think I'm just going to miss the jet-setting," Hanna told him, "but I guess I haven't really been doing much of that lately anyway."

"What about your place in London?" Caleb asked. "I know we decided to keep our apartments in the city but does it make sense to have a place across the pond?"

"Shit," Hanna sighed. "The company pays for it so I'll probably have to move my stuff out. I thought when I got this place I'd never have to move again."

"It'll be fine," Caleb told her. "You can conquer anything."

"I wish I had that confidence in myself," she laughed. "You've always known the right thing to say."

**I know this chapter is kind of a filler but I'm getting ready to throw some drama at you in the next chapter. So, I have a proposition, if I get 10 reviews today, I will post the next chapter tonight! Deal? Here's a little preview of what's to come:**

Hanna finished packing up the last box and taped it shut. Then she collapsed onto an upholstered chair and propped her feet up on the coffee table as the doorbell rang.

"Come in Spence," she called out eager for the take away Spencer had gone to pick up.

"Hanna?" her heart stopped when she recognized the familiar British accent.

"Wren?" she breathed seeing his face slowly peek around the door.


	27. Better

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN ~ BETTER**

"I don't want you to go," Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear as she finished packing her bag.

"I know," Hanna smiled, "but I'll be back in a couple days. You'll barely even miss me."

"I miss you already," he told her. "I wish I could go with you in case anything…"

"I'll be fine," Hanna replied. "Spencer's coming with me and you know she can handle any situation."

"I know," he laughed, "I just want to make sure you're always safe. You're precious cargo."

"And I appreciate that," Hanna said turning around to face him, "but you better get going or you'll be late."

"I just don't want to leave you," he breathed kissing her neck.

"Tough shit," Hanna smiled. She pressed her lips to his and offered him a goodbye kiss he was sure to remember until they were interrupted by her phone ringing. Hanna pulled away. "Sorry, that's probably Spencer. I should go."

"Let me get your bag," Caleb said following her downstairs and out to the curb where Spencer was leaning against a black Lincoln.

"Good morning," she smiled at the lovebirds. Hanna waved before turning back to Caleb for one last earth-shattering kiss.

"I love you," he whispered grazing his nose against hers.

"I know," she replied. "I love you too."

On that note she hopped into the car next to Spencer and they were on their way to the airport to catch a flight to London. They arrived just on time to make it through security and soon enough were seated in the first class cabin since Hanna had no intention of flying coach to Europe at this stage in her pregnancy.

"Thanks for coming," she told Spencer once the plane was traveling 10,000 feet in the air.

"Of course," Spencer replied. "I had to be in London anyway plus I get first dibs on all of the furniture in your flat."

"Trust me," Hanna laughed, "with everything you did for my penthouse, you can have anything in my flat."

"I'm glad you like it," Spencer told her. "I just want you to be happy."

"Oh," Hanna groaned rubbing just below her belly button.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked concerned.

"Yeah," Hanna sighed. "I think he's just excited to be flying. He's doing somersaults."

"Is it weird?" Spencer asked her. "You know, having a baby with Caleb when you just recently got back together?"

"At first it was tough," Hanna replied. "I wasn't sure what we were but now it just feels natural. We have so much history together. It's not like I'm less prepared to be a mother than anyone else. At least we're together now and we have a stable relationship."

"Hopefully Toby and I can have that soon," Spencer sighed looking enviously at Hanna's round stomach.

"It will happen," Hanna told her. "You don't need to rush it."

"I guess so," Spencer whispered. "We just have to let nature take it's course."

Spencer went silent for the rest of the trip as Hanna dozed off.

* * *

Hanna finished packing up the last box and taped it shut. Then she collapsed onto an upholstered chair and propped her feet up on the coffee table as the doorbell rang.

"Come in Spence," she called out eager for the take away Spencer had gone to pick up.

"Hanna?" her heart stopped when she recognized the familiar British accent.

"Wren?" she breathed seeing his face slowly peek around the door.

"I know it's rude to show up unannounced," he explained coming inside but stopped short when he saw her round stomach.

"What are you—" Hanna couldn't even get the words out.

"You're pregnant," he said in shock. "You said there was no baby."

"I know," she sighed getting up slowly. "It's complicated Wren. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You kept my child from me," his lip quivered. "What could be more hurtful?"

"He's not yours," Hanna admitted.

"Hanna?" Spencer stepped into the room. "Your door was wide open."

"Spencer?" Wren turned around to see her.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Spencer asked.

"It's confusing," Hanna explained. "Long story short, Wren was just leaving."

"No," he stood his ground. "I deserve some answers."

"Wait," Spencer paused pointing at Wren, "are you the London lover?"

"Spencer!" Hanna scoffed.

"Holy shit Hanna!" Spencer was livid. "You never told us that you were coming out here to fuck Wren. Does Caleb know?"

"Caleb?" Wren asked. "He's the father?"

"Can we pause this please?" Hanna sighed. "I can't handle all of these questions at once."

She felt a sharp jolt of pain on her stomach and collapsed into the chair rubbing her belly.

"Hanna," Spencer gasped. "Are you okay?"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Wren said running to her side.

* * *

Hanna sat in a hospital room flipping through her phone and trying to decide whether or not to call Caleb. She decided to wait until she heard back from the doctor before giving him a call. It was only a few minutes before Wren came back inside.

"So," he explained to her, "it seems the stress caused you to go into labor."

"Ow," Hanna grabbed her belly as a contraction spread through her body. She reached for Wren's hand and squeezed hard.

"Better?" he asked once his hand had been returned to him.

"Yeah," she breathed heavily.

"Well," he continued, "we are going to administer some medication to stop the labor and you should be good to travel tomorrow."

"Thank you," Hanna smiled. She grabbed his hand once again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I think I understand now," he kissed her forehead gently. "I hope you and Caleb are happy together."

**This is the big return of Wren! I promise he won't mess with Haleb too much but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the reviews yesterday. I'm kind of on a roll right now so I'm doing the same thing again. Ten reviews by the end of the day and I'll post the next chapter :)**


	28. We're Both Fine

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT ~ WE'RE BOTH FINE**

Hanna dug through her purse for her key and slid it into the lock before taking the elevator to the penthouse. The doors opened and she quietly dragged her suitcase behind her trying not to wake Caleb.

"Hanna?" she recognized his voice.

"Hey," she smiled resting her suitcase against the wall. "I didn't think you'd be up."

"I just got off the phone with Spencer," he was concerned. "She told me you were in the hospital."

"I'm fine," she replied. "It was just a scare."

"It's not a scare," he was indignant. "You were in labor. What happened?"

"The doctors were able to stop it," Hanna told him. "Everything is fine now. I was just a little stressed. Spencer probably blew it out of proportion."

"You had me so worried," he said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Hanna hugged him tightly. "I didn't call because I didn't want to freak you out but I'm here now and I'm fine. We're both fine."

"Okay," he smiled, "but I think you need to take a break from all the stress."

"Caleb," Hanna laughed, "what are you talking about? I'm not stressed."

"Well," he teased, "then I guess you don't want to spend the weekend at Spencer's house in the Hamptons."

"What?" Hanna was confused. "It's winter."

"I know," he said, "but I just thought we could use a couple days away from everything."

"You're the best!" Hanna smiled happily.

* * *

"It looks gorgeous this time of year," Hanna said peeking out the window at the snow covered landscape.

"You look beautiful," Caleb smiled slipping a hand around her waist.

"Thanks babe," Hanna kissed his cheek. "This really was a great idea."

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked. "I was going to grill some steaks."

"I'm starved!" she told him. "Can we maybe start the fireplace?"

"I'll get right on that," he told her as they headed into the kitchen.

Hanna sat at the counter watching Caleb put together an extravagant meal. Since she'd returned from London he was very protective of her and took care to keep her as stress free as possible. She had come clean to Spencer about her past with Wren but she wasn't sure how to tell Caleb, or even if he needed to know at all. She decided not to think about it during their stress free weekend and just enjoy Caleb's cooking skills.

"This was delicious," Hanna told him after dinner while she and Caleb were watching a movie.

"Taking those cooking classes was probably the best decision we ever made," he told her.

"We had some good times back in the day," she smiled. "I'm glad you were paying attention."

"Speaking of back in the day," Caleb smirked, "remember the last time we were on Spencer's grandma's couch?"

"Is it turning you on?" Hanna laughed rubbing her belly. Suddenly she felt a lot of movement. "Ow!"

"Is everything okay?" Caleb asked looking at the startled look on Hanna's face.

"I don't know," she grabbed Caleb's hand and pressed it to her belly.

"What's happening?" he asked as the baby turned circles in Hanna's abdomen. His mouth fell open while he saw his son push around inside of Hanna.

"He's doing a somersault," Hanna explained as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah," Hanna muttered. "It's just so weird."

"Wow," Caleb breathed as he watched the baby start to settle.

"I think he's done," Hanna smiled as she rubbed her lower abdomen. She placed Caleb's hand just below her belly button. "Can you feel him?"

"Yeah," Caleb replied pushing around a little bit. "This is crazy."

"I know," Hanna laughed. "I never thought this would happen to me."

"Don't take this the wrong way," he smiled, "but I think you're really starting to look pregnant."

"I sure feel it," Hanna playfully slapped him.

"I know, I know," Caleb laughed, "but you look bigger."

"Shut up!" Hanna smiled.

"No really," he told her. "I mean, I know you're pregnant but before you could kind of hide it sometimes and now your stomach just gets in the way of everything."

"Gets in the way?" Hanna mocked turning around to face him. "You mean you think our son is a nuisance?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Caleb sighed.

"I'm kidding," Hanna kissed his cheek. "Do you think the baby gets in the way of this?"

Caleb let out a soft groan as he kissed her and pulled Hanna closer. Their bodies became intertwined and she could tell Caleb missed their private moments together.

"I'm taking you upstairs," Caleb smiled.

"Wait," Hanna teased, "or we can stay on nana's couch."

"Gross," Caleb laughed.

**You guys are amazing! Ten reviews, I love it! Okay, this is the end of the review challenges. I just wanted to make sure I uploaded this chapter so you know Wren isn't coming between Haleb. I'll hopefully post some more this week but no promises and thanks again to my reviewers :)**


	29. You're Not Even Married

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE ~ YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED**

Hanna put the last of her things into a cardboard box and sealed it up. She grabbed her phone from the charger on the side of her desk and pulled off the sign on her door. When she looked up she saw a familiar redhead grinning from ear to ear.

"Mom?" Hanna squealed. Her mother gave her a tight hug and pulled her in close.

"When were you going to tell me you moved?" her mom teased. "I went to your old place and it was stripped."

"I'm sorry," Hanna sighed. "Everything's been so crazy lately I haven't had time to call you."

"Wait," Ashley grabbed her daughter's hand, "are you moving offices too?"

"Um no," Hanna replied. "I actually quit."

"What?" Ashley was in shock. "You love your job."

"Yeah," Hanna smiled, "but I'm going to be a mom now. I mean, you did it when you had me, and Caleb wants to be the dutiful breadwinner. I can't take that away from him."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Ashley said taking a seat on the empty desk. "You guys are just barely getting back together. There's no stability in your relationship. You're not even married."

"Mom!" Hanna sighed. "First of all, he will propose if he wants to and we haven't even talked about that. Plus, you and Dad were married and look how that worked out."

"Touche," Ashley replied, "but I'm really worried about you. You and Caleb have been on and off for a decade. It's hard for me to believe you'll both be invested this time."

"Why does everyone keep saying this?" Hanna said exasperated. "We are having a baby. No, it wasn't planned, but we're both very committed to being good parents whether or not we stay together. It may not be enough for you but it's enough for us."

"Alright," Ashley smiled, "can you just promise me you're happy?"

"I'm happy," Hanna replied. "I really am."

"Well then," Ashley laughed, "let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

Hanna sat on the couch in her living room while Ashley sipped a mug of coffee across from her. They'd spent the whole day together but Hanna was still unclear on the motive behind Ashley's surprise visit.

"So," Hanna smiled changing the subject, "what brings you to the city today?"

"I just wanted to see you," Ashley replied, "and make sure you're doing well."

"That's it?" Hanna asked.

"Well actually," Ashley told her, "I was thinking of moving to the city to be closer to you and help out when the baby comes."

"Really?" Hanna asked. "I thought you hated kids."

"Other people's kids," Ashley clarified. "He's going to be my grandson and I don't want you pawning him off on someone else when you need help. We're family."

"We have a spare bedroom," Hanna said. "It's got a huge closet and a bathroom with a tub. Caleb and I would love to have you."

"I don't want to impose," Ashley replied. "I can get my own place."

"Wait!" Hanna piped up. "You can stay in my old apartment. It's fully furnished!"

"You kept it?" Ashley asked. "I thought it was a lease."

"Lease to own," Hanna told her. "I bought it a couple years ago actually."

"In that case," Ashley laughed, "when can I move in?"

"I'll make you a copy of the key tomorrow," Hanna told her as the elevator opened and Caleb stepped in the foyer.

"Hey Ashley," he smiled sauntering over to greet her. "When did you get into New York?"

"This morning," Ashley replied, "and Hanna has graciously offered me a place to stay while I'm here in exchange for free baby-sitting."

"You're moving here?" he asked. "I thought you loved Rosewood."

"I do," Ashley replied. "I really do, but change is good and I want to be close to Hanna right now. I'll still keep the old house and go back but New York is where I need to be at the moment."

"We're happy to have you," Caleb smiled sitting down.

"Don't get too excited," Hanna teased him. "My mom's staying at my old place. I figure it's empty anyway, right?"

"I wasn't going to say anything," Caleb joked, "but this place is a little too small for us already."

"Shut up!" Hanna laughed. "It didn't occur to me how big this apartment would be before I bought it. I can't even imagine ever using that dining room."

"Christmas is next week," Ashley said, "you can host a dinner. I'll take care of everything. I promise!"

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked. "You'd be moving into a new place."

"You said it yourself," Ashley told her. "The apartment's already furnished. There's nothing I need to do. It'd be a great way to meet more people in New York too."

"I think that's a great idea," Caleb smiled as Ashley's phone rang.

"Excuse me," Ashley said getting up. "I need to take this."

"Hey," Hanna sidled up close to Caleb. "Have you thought about inviting your mom for Christmas?"

"I think she's staying in California with my brothers," Caleb replied. "They're doing a family vacation to see their grandparents."

"I know you probably don't want to consider this," Hanna said, "but what about your dad?"

"What about him?" Caleb scoffed.

"Come on," Hanna sighed. "I know you guys are in touch now and I know he's living upstate. Do you think maybe it's time to let him into your life?"

"I don't want a relationship with him," Caleb replied. "I call him when I fill out a family medical history report but other than that we are essentially strangers. We don't owe each other anything."

"What about our son?" Hanna asked him. "Don't you think he should have a chance to know his grandfather?"

"Not if his grandfather has a habit of deserting his family," Caleb retorted. "I don't want our son to have to deal with my father's instability."

"Can you at least think about it?" Hanna pleaded. "My dad isn't around anymore and even though we were never on the best of terms, I wish that he could be a part of my son's life."

"I'll consider it," Caleb replied, "but I don't want you bringing this up again. Not until I've had some time to think."

**Thanks again for all of the reviews this weekend! You guys are awesome. This is just a little something to tide you over until I get to writing again :)**


	30. I'm Proud of You

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY ~ I'M PROUD OF YOU**

Hanna tied the bow in the back of her red velvet dress. Then she stepped downstairs to the kitchen where her mom was preparing a Christmas dinner for twenty.

"It smells amazing," Hanna said kissing her mom on the cheek.

"I hope you like it," Ashley replied. "I used Grandma Marin's recipes."

"Is she coming?" Hanna asked.

"I don't think so," her mother told her. "She couldn't make it out here in time."

"Hey," Caleb smiled appearing from the dining room.

"Hi," Hanna said as he kissed her cheek.

"When did you tell everyone to come?" Caleb asked.

"Five," Hanna replied, "but that probably means no one will get here until after six."

"Perfect," Caleb grabbed Hanna's hand. "That gives me enough time for your last gift."

"Caleb?" she laughed, "what are you…?"

"Come on," he said leading her into the elevator down to the garage

"What is going on?" Hanna asked as the elevator lurched downward.

"Just wait," he told her. The elevator doors finally opened and Caleb led Hanna out to their parking spot.

"This is your car," she told him staring at the familiar SUV.

"I know," Caleb told her. "Look at the car next to it."

"Caleb!" she squealed. "Is it for me?"

"Yeah," he laughed as Hanna examined the brand new luxury SUV. "I was going to go with the minivan but I think you need a mom car now that we're going to be parents."

"Caleb!" Hanna laughed. "When will I ever use this?"

"I don't know," he smiled. "I guess I just figured new moms needs cars for like doctor's appointments and car seats and stuff."

"I love it!" Hanna laughed. "Caleb, this is amazing!"

"Good," he said kissing her. "I'm glad you like it."

Hanna finished taking in the sight of her gift before she and Caleb went back upstairs where her mother was preparing dinner. They'd only been back a few minutes before the doorbell rang. Hanna glanced at the monitor and recognized Jamie Rivers. Hesitantly she pressed the button to let him in.

"Caleb," she said quicky. "You didn't tell me you invited your dad."

"I didn't know if he'd show," Caleb explained. "I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Hi," Jamie said appearing in the foyer. He held up a pink bakery box. "I brought cake."

"Merry Christmas!" Hanna said joyously giving him a hug. "We're glad you made it."

"Hi Jamie," Caleb shook his hand.

"Hey son," Jamie made an attempt at a half hug and Hanna held her breath until Caleb caved and gave him a slight pat on the back.

"Can I get you anything Jamie?" Hanna asked leading them all into the kitchen.

"Just water would be great," Jamie replied. Hanna grabbed a glass and filled it with water before handing it to him. Then she gestured toward her mother.

"Mom, this is Jamie Rivers," she introduced them. "Jamie, this is my mom Ashley."

"Nice to finally meet you," Ashley smiled wiping a dirty hand on the dish towel before extending it to him.

"Pleasure," Jamie smiled. "I really appreciate you having me tonight."

"The holidays are for family," Ashley said with a wide smile. Just then the doorbell rang and Hanna went to answer.

"Hey!" came Aria's joyous greeting.

"Hi!" Hanna squealed giving her a hug.

They all headed into the kitchen where Ashley was still finishing up dinner. Caleb made sure everyone had drinks and Hanna helped Ashley set out the appetizers as they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. As Emily and Spencer milled in with their families in tow, Hanna noticed Caleb and Jamie disappear into the study. After a few minutes, Hanna followed and quietly stood outside of the door trying to listen. Before she could decipher what was happening on the other side, she saw Jamie step outside. She hid behind the door to stay unnoticed and then slipped into the study when Jamie was out of sight.

"Where did you come from?" Caleb asked turning around to see her.

"I was eavesdropping," she said with a guilty look.

"Really?" he smiled. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing," she pouted. "You and Spencer really didn't spare any expense on the heavy duty doors."

"I'll thank her for that later," he laughed sitting down. Hanna rested a hand on his shoulder and sat on his lap.

"What were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"He just wanted to apologize," Caleb explained. "He wants a chance to start over."

"Are you okay with that?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah," he said lightly pressing a hand to Hanna's belly. "You were right. We should have him in our life so our son doesn't miss out on anything."

"I'm proud of you," Hanna kissed him. "I know it's hard to make amends."

"Thanks," he said as Hanna rested her head on his chest.

"Hey," she said, "have you thought about what we should name this little guy?"

"Caleb Junior obviously," he teased.

"Ha ha," Hanna laughed. "I was thinking maybe Thomas James after our dads."

"Are you sure Jamie is worthy of middle name status?" Caleb gave her his serious look.

"It's just a name," Hanna told him, "and I want it to be a reflection of us. What's better than our fathers' names? I mean, I know they weren't always the best but they did influence who we are today."

"I guess that makes sense," Caleb replied, "but maybe we should think on it a little longer."

"Oh," Hanna rubbed her belly.

"What is it?" Caleb asked. "Are you okay?

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's just getting ready to come out."

When the pain subsided Hanna got up from Caleb's lap and headed for the door.

"Come on," she said. "Let's not keep our guests waiting."

**Another update! I hope you guys enjoyed it and, as always, I appreciate the reviews. I love hearing your input on what you liked and what you want to see next. Bye for now :)**


	31. Are You Joking

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE ~ ARE YOU JOKING**

Hanna sparkled in a silver knee-length dress. Caleb was by her side in a typical black suit looking as sleek as ever. They sat on the couch in Spencer's den with Hanna's legs draped across his. They were surrounded by friends looking out over the city trying to spot the ball drop.

"This is nice," Hanna smiled. "I haven't gotten dressed up in a long time."

"Champagne?" Spencer interrupted handing Caleb a plastic flute which she filled with sparkling wine. Then she turned to Hanna and handed her a different glass. "I made you a special one. It's just apple juice."

"Thanks," Hanna took the glass.

"Do you want to see the ball drop?" Caleb asked.

"Help me up?" Hanna teased. Caleb got up and gave her a hand to make sure she was settled. Hanna cradled her belly in her hands. "Thanks. It's getting a lot harder to do that now."

"Come on," Caleb grabbed her hand and they stood against the full length windows looking down at the crowd below. Hanna slipped her hands around Caleb and he slowly rubbed her back.

"Ow," Hanna pressed a hand to her side.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Hanna whispered. "He's just kicking."

"Thirty seconds, you guys!" Spencer shouted as her guests gathered around the windows to try and get a glimpse of Times Square.

"I love you," Hanna whispered to Caleb as they watched the commotion below them.

"I love you, too," Caleb replied squeezing her tight.

"Five, four," Spencer counted down, "three, two, one. Happy new year!"

"Happy new year," Hanna smiled before kissing Caleb.

"Marry me," he breathed when they'd pulled apart.

"What?" Hanna's mouth fell open.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Are you joking?" she was in shock.

"No," Caleb shook his head and pulled out a small velvet box. Hanna was speechless. She clasped a hand to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Caleb," she laughed hesitantly. "What…of course! Yeah, let's get married."

"Yeah?" he smiled. Hanna nodded. He wrapped her in his arms and brought his lips to hers for an earth shattering kiss. Immediately everyone in the room broke into cheers and applause.

"I love you," Hanna whispered.

* * *

Hanna laid in bed wearing a pair of shorts under one of Caleb's old t-shirts while she read some parenting books. Next to her Caleb was furiously typing away on his laptop going over plans for a new project. Hanna glanced at the clock.

"Crap," she groaned. "I better get dressed. The girls will be here soon."

"Woah, Hanna," he teased. "Don't move so fast. The glare from your ring is blinding."

"Shut up," Hanna laughed kissing him sweetly before disappearing into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and threw her hair into a bun before slipping into a comfortable maternity dress. As soon as she'd finished applying a hint of makeup the doorbell rang. Hanna let them in and greeted her friends.

"Wow," Aria laughed. "Hanna you are gorgeous. I didn't look half as good as you do when I was pregnant."

"Stop it," Hanna told her. "You're too much. Do you guys want to come in? Can I get you anything?"

"We brought our own," Spencer teased holding up a bottle of wine. "Leftovers from my party last night."

"Always taunting me," Hanna laughed pulling out glasses from the cupboards.

"So," Emily jumped to the chase. "Caleb proposed. That's crazy!"

"I know," Hanna took a deep breath, "it was so unexpected. It's great obviously but I didn't think he would. We've never talked about it."

"But you're happy right?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, of course," Hanna replied. "I mean, I don't really feel like planning a wedding right now but I like the idea of it in the future."

"Hanna," Emily grabbed her hand, "don't take this the wrong way but you're the last one of us I expected to settle down and get married."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna teased.

"You were always the impulsive one," Emily told her, "and I love you for it. I just didn't see you being married with a baby at twenty-five but I'm really happy for you and I hope this is what you want."

"Thanks Em," Hanna smiled. "I think."

"Spence?" Aria noticed her friend's face fall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Spencer choked out as tears started to well up. "Hanna, I don't want you to take this the wrong way because I really am happy for you, but I kind of always thought it would be me and Toby having babies right now. You know?"

"Oh sweetie," Hanna rubbed her shoulders. "You know you totally deserve this. We definitely didn't plan it but I'm sure you and Toby will have kids soon. Have you talked to a specialist?"

"We're waiting until we've been trying for a year," Spencer explained. "We don't want to jump the gun and start medication if it happens naturally."

"That's very sensible," Aria told her. "We can always count on you for that."

"Thanks Aria," Spencer laughed wiping her tears.

"Good afternoon ladies," Caleb smiled stepping into the room. He was greeted with a chorus from the girls.

"Hey baby," Hanna kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to interrupt," he told them. "I'm just making a sandwich."

"I can do it," Hanna said. "I'll bring it in a minute."

"Look at you getting domestic," Emily teased.

"Shut up!" Hanna glared at her.

"Babe, don't worry," Caleb assured her. "I've got this. You just enjoy your girls' day."

"Wait, Caleb," Spencer said. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's about the account."

"Uh yeah," he said looking a bit confused before he followed her to the study.

"What's going on with them?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "Work stuff probably."

"I would be so pissed if Kristen was brining her work home all the time," Emily said.

"Whatever," Hanna said. "They've been doing that a lot lately."

She was unfazed as Spencer and Caleb closed the study doors and held their conversation in private.

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best and I hope you liked this chapter! They're engaged! But that doesn't mean it's free sailing yet. There is more drama to come...which you will get to ready tonight if I get five reviews on this story!**


	32. Surprise

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO ~ SURPRISE**

Caleb held a coat out for Hanna to slip into and she buttoned it over her expansive belly. Hanna picked up her purse and followed Caleb downstairs to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked when they were comfortable in the car.

"There's this great place I heard about from a guy at work," he explained. "He said their tacos are amazing."

"I'm not really feeling tacos," Hanna replied.

"Come on," he laughed. "They've got other stuff too. Just trust me."

"Fine," Hanna sighed, "but I'm getting dessert."

"Sure," he laughed. "Anything for you and the baby."

Hanna smirked and leaned back in her seat rubbing the side of her belly to soothe the growing baby. Finally Caleb pulled up to a contemporary building toting a fancy restaurant on the first floor. Caleb got out and handed the valet his keys before walking around to help Hanna out of the front seat.

"Thanks," she said when she was back on solid ground.

"Let's go," Caleb grabbed her waist. "I have a reservation."

"Oh fancy," Hanna teased as they stepped inside. Caleb led her to the elevator and pressed the call button. "Why are we going upstairs?"

"I reserved us a special table," Caleb told her.

"Oh ok," Hanna smiled following him into the elevator. Caleb pressed the button to the third floor. The elevator shifted into gear and Hanna felt her stomach do a somersault. She pressed her hands to her belly and let out a small whimper.

"You okay?" Caleb asked nervously checking his phone.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled rubbing just below her belly button as the doors opened.

"Surprise!" came a chorus of voices as the elevator landed. Blue balloons and streamers were hung up everywhere. Along the wall were long tables piled high with cupcakes and petit hors d'oeuvres

"You guys!" Hanna's eyes teared up as she scanned the room recognizing her mother and all of her friends.

"Don't look at us," Spencer told her. "It was Caleb's idea."

"Babe," Hanna turned to look at him. "You did this? Is this why you and Spencer have been sneaking away for private conversations all the time?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I thought you could use a day of fun with your friends before the baby comes."

"Thank you," Hanna said giving him a hug.

"Come on!" Aria grabbed her hand. "Spencer planned games."

"Typical," Hanna laughed as her friends dragged her away from Caleb. She watched a wide grin spread across his face as he looked around and then turned on his heel to leave the girls to their party.

* * *

Hanna slipped her key in the slot and pressed the button to reach the penthouse. The doors opened and she stepped into the dark foyer. She tiptoed into the bedroom and saw Caleb asleep in bed. She quietly changed into a nightgown and then stepped close to the bed. She pulled away the covers and slowly slipped underneath next to Caleb.

"Hey," he groaned rolling over to face her.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay," he smiled. Caleb propped himself up on his side and softly placed his hand on her growing belly.

"I had a lot of fun today," she told him. "Thank you for putting that together."

"You're welcome," Caleb kissed her sweetly.

"You've been really great," Hanna said, "through this whole thing. I never expected any of this."

"I just want us to be happy," Caleb told her.

"Me too," Hanna replied.

"Hey," Caleb stroked her cheek, "how about I take the day off tomorrow? We can hang spend some time together."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hanna asked. "You'll probably have to take time when the baby comes. I don't want you to use up your vacation days."

"I'm a partner," he reminded Hanna. "Plus, we've only got a week left before the little guy takes over."

"Okay," Hanna smiled. "Let's do it. We'll have a Haleb day tomorrow."

"Haleb it is," he said. Caleb kissed her cheek. Hanna rolled over onto her side and pressed Caleb's hand to her swollen abdomen.

* * *

Hanna woke up to the sun streaming through the delicate curtains. She rubbed her belly to soothe the kicking youngster and then turned her head to glance on the other side of the bed. There was an empty space where Caleb usually was. She slowly crawled out of the bed and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Caleb smiled when he saw her in the archway.

"Hey," Hanna replied. She inched toward him and gave him a kiss. "Ready for Haleb day?"

"You know it," he said. Then he grabbed a frying pan and set it on the stove. "We should probably get some food in you because I've got huge plans for today."

"You're something else," Hanna laughed.

"I hope that's a compliment," Caleb teased.

"It is," she assured him. she paused for a second. "You really have been amazing through all of this."

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked.

"It's like you expect me to get up and leave at any second," he told her. "I hope you know that's not who I am anymore."

"You're right," Hanna said finally. "It's just, sometimes I forget that we've changed and I just remember sitting on my window ledge crying my eyes out because I loved you so much yet I hated you just as much…and, I really want to believe that you'll be here for me and the baby no matter what. It's just that…there was that one time when you weren't."

"Hanna," Caleb sat down next to her and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I made a commitment to you and I made a commitment to this baby when we slept together after Spencer's wedding. I will always be here because you and this baby are my family now. Can you believe me when I say that?"

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. "I believe you. Except that we didn't conceive this little guy after the wedding. It was actually after you drove me home from Spencer's that one time."

"Well," he teased, "in that case I'm out of here."

"Shut up!" Hanna slapped him.

"Okay," he smiled. "I promise to always be there for you and this baby. I thought I made that clear when I proposed to you."

"Well, engaged isn't married," Hanna said. "You better come through on this promise."

"I will," he kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hanna smiled.

**Now you know why Caleb and Spencer were being so mysterious. It was definitely good news! Coming up next is some serious drama so I hope you're excited! Again, thanks for all the reviews, you guys are amazing and you totally make it worth my while to keep updating this story. I do have a question for all my loyal readers, though. Hanna's going to have the baby REALLY soon so I'd love your suggestions on what you want to see beyond this. Should she and Caleb get married soon? What about the other girls? I really want to bring in more storylines for them.**


	33. Being Honest

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE ~ BEING HONEST**

The doorbell rang and Hanna checked the monitor to see Spencer right outside the door. She buzzed her in and headed to the foyer to greet her.

"Hey," Spencer gave her friend a hug. "Don't take this the wrong way but you look huge."

"I know," Hanna sighed taking a seat on the couch. "I feel like a whale."

"When are you due?" Spencer asked.

"Today," Hanna laughed.

"So that's not happening?" Spencer teased.

"It's only four," Hanna replied, "but I haven't even had a hint of a contraction."

"Isn't there a way you can induce?" Spencer asked.

"The doctor won't," Hanna explained, "and it's best to just let nature take it's course."

"That's what I've been saying," Spencer replied.

"I'm sorry," Hanna sighed. "I know it's been hard for you guys."

"It just makes me anxious, you know," Spencer said. "It would have been kind of nice for the two of us to be pregnant together."

"That's something I was missing," Hanna smiled weakly. "I mean, I could ask Aria and my mom and Emily about stuff but I don't know anyone who is pregnant right now. There was no one to compare stories with."

"I can't believe you're not freaking out about this whole thing," Spencer said staring at Hanna's huge belly.

"Why would I be freaking out?" Hanna was confused.

"I don't know," Spencer said. "It's just such a big change."

"No," Hanna laughed. "I am ready for this guy to come out. It will definitely be a change but now I just can't wait to meet him."

"Do you ever think about how it could be different if you and Wren has been official?" Spencer asked.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked. "What Wren and I had was never going to last. Caleb was ready to step up because he loves me. Wren just proposed because he though he had to when I got pregnant."

"What about Wren getting you pregnant?" came a voice from the foyer.

"Caleb," Hanna clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw him standing in front of her.

"Oh," Spencer breathed looking up.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Caleb asked.

"It's not what it sounds like," Hanna replied.

"Really?" he was livid. "It sounds like you were sleeping with Wren and me at the same time."

"Does it really matter?" Hanna asked. "I picked you and I'm having your baby!"

"Maybe I should go," Spencer said sneaking out. No one answered but no one stopped her either.

"Hanna," Caleb was almost yelling as Spencer snuck out, "I know we weren't serious when this first started happening but I've always been honest with you. Right now I need you to tell me. Were you sleeping with Wren while you were with me?"

"Caleb, don't you dare speak to me like that," Hanna snapped.

"Wait," he cut her off, "what were you even doing with Wren? Last time I checked he went back to London…were you…is that what you were doing every time you went to Europe?"

"I was in London working," Hanna corrected him.

"I need to know," he said. "Were you sleeping with Wren?"

"Let's get something straight," Hanna told him finally. "I was with Wren when I first slept with you."

"I can't believe this," Caleb sighed. "You cheated on him with me? And you seem to have no remorse."

"Caleb," Hanna sighed. "It's more complicated than that. Wren and I were just fooling around. I ended things after Spencer's wedding. From then on it was just you and me."

"I think I need a minute to process this," he said.

"Sit down," Hanna told him. "I want to talk about this. I need you to trust me."

"Why are you waiting almost a year to tell me?" he asked. "If I hadn't overheard Spencer and you talking, would you ever have said anything?"

"I don't know," Hanna said honestly. "We never really talk about the time when we were apart. I don't wonder who you slept with before taking the job at Spencer's firm."

"But Wren?" Caleb buried his head in his hands. "He's the reason we broke up in the first place."

"No," Hanna stopped him. "We can't blame Wren for the end of our relationship a decade ago. We walked away and it was due to a number of things. Maybe Wren was a part of it but he's not solely responsible and if we can't get to the bottom of our issues, we are not going to have a successful relationship."

"Can we talk about this later?" Caleb asked. "I had a long day at work and I need some time to myself."

"Sure," Hanna sighed sinking into a chair, "but we're not going to bed until we discuss this. I don't feel comfortable bringing a child into this world with you if we can't have an adult conversation about this."

"You know what," he said standing up. "I changed my mind. Let's discuss this now."

"Okay," Hanna said. "We were kids. The person I thought was my best friend was terrorizing me and creating obstacles so we couldn't be together. But really, it's my fault we broke up then because I wasn't strong enough to fight A and hold onto us. And for that, I'm sorry."

"It wasn't just you," he told her. "I could've tried harder but I didn't. I was tired of fighting but, you know what, I don't regret it. If we didn't spend that time apart, we probably wouldn't be together now."

"I guess you're right," Hanna said finally taking a chance to think about that.

"But right now," Caleb said, "I need to know what is going on between you and Wren. Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Absolutely not," Hanna replied. "He and I had an innocent fling and I ended things when you came back in my life. He doesn't mean anything to me, not like you do."

"Okay," Caleb sighed. "I just hope you're being honest with me."

**This was a heated chapter but I had to do it to close the book on Wren and his constant butting into the girls' lives. Now we can finally move on and I'm sure you'll be super happy to see what comes next in this story! Again, thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate each and every one of my loyal readers. On a similar note, I really want to read your guys' stuff so if you have a story that you're writing about PLL, leave the title in a review and I'll check it out!**


	34. They Grow Up So Fast

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR ~ THEY GROW UP SO FAST**

Emily walked into the kitchen carrying a large foil tray as Ali followed holding a bouquet of hand-picked flowers. Behind them Kristin cradled her son Ben on her hip.

"We brought dinner," Emily called out.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled appearing in the doorway.

"How far along are you?" Kristen asked.

"A little over a week past my due date," Hanna explained.

"That's why we brought all the essentials," Emily smiled unpacking the food. "Cajun chicken and jambalaya. Spicy food is supposed help induce."

"Let me at it," Hanna smiled. Then she gave her friends a hug. "I really appreciate you guys doing this. I haven't had the energy to do anything lately. I'm just so tired."

"Well," Emily said picking up Ali, "we had a bit of an ulterior motive for coming over."

"What's up?" Hanna asked taking a bite of jambalaya.

"We are moving in together!" Kristen told her. "We wanted you to be the first to know since you introduced us."

"That's amazing," Hanna smiled. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thank you," Emily said. "We couldn't have gotten this far without you. I'm glad you convinced me to go on that blind date."

"You guys are so sweet!" Hanna gushed.

"Sweet"! Ali cooed. "I want sweets."

"You're lucky," Emily laughed bouncing Ali on her lap. "They grow up so fast."

"Well," Kristen cut in, "I don't want to cut this visit short but the kids look like they're ready for naps. We better get going."

"Let me walk you out," Hanna said waddling behind them toward the foyer.

She gave them each a hug and headed back into the kitchen to finish up her plate of jambalaya. She put the rest of the food in the fridge and took her plate to the couch where she sat down to watch a movie. Just as she was getting comfortable she felt a tightness in her belly.

"Ow," she groaned rubbing the spot. She shifted in her seat and the pain dissipated. Then she heard the elevator land on her floor.

"Hey," Caleb's voice echoed through the room a few minutes later.

"Hi," Hanna smiled. "Emily brought jambalaya. It's in the fridge if you want some."

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm starved."

Caleb disappeared into the kitchen and returned minutes later holding a plate. He took a seat on the couch next to Hanna and she leaned into his chest.

"This is amazing," Caleb said taking a bite. "I didn't realize Emily was such a good cook."

"Oh guess what!" Hanna interrupted his thought process. "She and Kristen are moving in together."

"Crazy," he laughed. "Have they even been together that long?"

"They've been together longer than us," Hanna reminded him. "Well, if you don't count when we dated in high school."

"Touche," he smiled. Then he turned to her bump. "How's the little guy doing?"

"He is not budging," Hanna told him. "Emily brought the spicy food to give him some incentive but I don't think it's working. I'm feeling like he's never going to come out."

"What did the doctor say?" Caleb asked.

"He won't induce until next week," Hanna paused, "but there's another method we could try."

"What's that?" Caleb asked.

"We could," Hanna stood up to her knees and slipped a leg in between his as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, "do a little of this."

"Really?" Caleb was suspicious.

"Yeah," Hanna whispered. "It couldn't hurt."

Caleb let out a soft laugh. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips met and Hanna slipped her hands around his neck pulling him close. Caleb slowly lifted her up to her feet and they scampered toward the bedroom. Hanna pushed Caleb against the wall continuing to kiss him. Then he flipped them around pinning her to the wall as he ran his hands along the length of her torso.

"We should have," Hanna breathed, "done this a lot sooner."

"That's what I've been saying," Caleb laughed.

"Wait," Hanna said feeling her belly get in the way.

She grabbed Caleb's hand and led him to the bed where she sat down. Caleb knelt in front of her and he pulled off his shirt as she worked his belt off.

* * *

"That was amazing," Caleb said lying next to Hanna.

"Enjoy it buddy," she teased. "That's the last you'll get for a while.

"Do you think it worked?" Caleb asked pressing his hand to her belly.

"Nope," Hanna sighed. "I don't think he's ever coming out."

"We could try again," Caleb smiled.

"Stop," she said. "I don't really have the energy for that anymore."

"How about we do something else," Caleb said. "Something low energy. I promise."

Before Hanna could answer her phone started beeping like crazy.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked. "Is there some sort of global emergency?"

"Just emails," Hanna laughed reaching across her bed to grab the phone. She pulled up her emails and her mouth dropped. "This is insane."

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

"I used to write a blog when I worked for Maria to keep customers updated on the line," Hanna explained. "So after I left I started my own blog just for me about, like, maternity clothes and stuff and then this morning I posted a video about how we're engaged now and I just keep getting all of these comments and new subscribers and stuff. It's crazy."

"Really?" Caleb had a confused look. "I kind of wish you would have told me before you posted personal stuff on the internet."

"I'm sorry," Hanna told him. "I guess I didn't think about that. I just thought it would be a cool way to stay busy while I'm at home alone all day. I promise, you can check it out and I'll take it down if you don't like it. I just wanted to have something to stay relevant in case I have to look for a job eventually. I want something to show for my time other than being this little guy's mom."

"Hanna," Caleb said softly, "I told you, I will always take care of you and I want you to be able to count on me as a husband and a provider. I won't keep you from going back to work if that's what you want but I never expect you to."

"I know," Hanna smiled. "It's just something I want to do for myself but if it bothers you I'll take it down."

"It's okay," he replied. "I know how passionate you are about the work you did and I don't want to take that from you. I get it, just don't talk about me too much, okay?"

"Sure," she said. "I promise I won't talk about that weird thing you do with your teeth when you're sleeping."

"What thing?" he asked.

"You know," Hanna teased. "You grind your teeth."

"No I don't" he said in shock.

"Yes you do," she laughed. The two of them erupted into laughter and Caleb softly kissed Hanna before they rolled back under the covers.

**I know you were all missing Emily and the other girls. I'll try my best to bring them back into the story a lot more. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**


	35. It's Happening

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE ~ IT'S HAPPENING**

Hanna threw on a coral shift dress and slipped into a pair of nude wedges. The dress fell carefully across her huge baby bump. Hanna suddenly felt her stomach tightening and a stinging pain hit through her body. She winced slightly at the pain and rubbed the spot until the pain subsided. Then she grabbed her favorite scarf and and threw on her coat before she met Caleb in the foyer.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. "You're almost two weeks past your due date."

"I spent a year on this line and nothing will keep me from seeing it to the end," Hanna said. She pointed at her belly. "He had his chance to come out and now he's staying in until I say so."

"Did you just ground our unborn child?" Caleb laughed.

"Yeah," Hanna snapped. "Got a problem with it?"

"Okay," Caleb caved. "After you."

A few minutes later they were in the car and Caleb was driving them to the Lincoln Center for New York Fashion Week. As they approached the venue Hanna felt her stomach tighten once again. She checked her watch. The last one was twelve minutes ago. She still had time. She looked over at Caleb. He hadn't noticed a thing. She felt awful about keeping this secret but she knew he wouldn't let her go to fashion week if she was in labor. Plus she didn't even know for sure if it was actually labor.

"We're here," Caleb said pulling into the valet. He came around to help Hanna out of the front seat.

"Thank you," she said following him into the tent were her line was about to debut. They made their way around the other guests and found their seats in the front row.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Three fifty-six," Hanna replied. "The show starts at four."

"I always feel uncomfortable at these fashion shows," he told her.

"You're uncomfortable?" she laughed. "Look at me."

"Sorry," he smiled. "This is nothing compared to what you're going through."

"That's what I thought," Hanna said. They laughed about it and made small talk until the lights went down signifying the beginning of the show. She turned to Caleb. "Shhh, it's starting."

A spotlight illuminated the end of the runway and the first model appeared showcasing the first design of Hanna's line. Her face lit up as she saw the gorgeous dress she'd created. Then another and a third. Before she could fully appreciate the beauty of seeing her creativity on stage another pain shot through her body. She looked at her clock. Nine minutes. They were getting closer.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked her noticing her discomfort.

"Yupp," she mustered through gritted teeth rubbing her belly.

"Are you sure?" Caleb was concerned. "Should we go to the hospital."

"I'm fine," Hanna said as the pain continued. She let out a deep sigh and the pain went away. "It's gone. Just a scare."

On stage the show continued and the rest of Hanna's designs hit the runway. Once they'd all appeared the models returned backstage only to bring back Maria for the final parade down the catwalk. Hanna's smile lit up the room as she watched her handiwork come to life. She clapped with the rest of the audience and then the light went down once more before the show ended. Hanna turned to Caleb.

"Remember earlier when I said I was fine?" she asked Caleb.

"Yeah?" he was confused.

"I'm not," she confessed. "I think I'm in labor."

"Hanna," he was concerned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to come to the show," she explained, "but we really don't have time to talk about it. We need to get home."

"Home?" he was outraged. "We need to get to the hospital."

"It's not that bad yet," she replied. "I just need to get home and pick up my hospital bag and then I promise we'll go straight Sinai."

"Fine," he said grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

Caleb flagged down the valet and got their car before helping Hanna into the front seat. She settled in comfortably and Caleb floored it. Suddenly she felt another contraction hit.

"Ow," she squeaked clutching her belly.

"Another one?" he asked. "How far apart are they?"

"Eight minutes," Hanna replied when the pain had passed. "We've got time."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. "I can ask your mom to pick up the bag."

"No it's fine," Hanna said. Then she felt a slow trickle of water between her legs. Suddenly she realized what it really was. "Wait, I think my water just broke."

"What does that mean?" Caleb panicked.

"Calm down," Hanna smiled. "Let's just get the bag and then go to the hospital. Everything will be fine."

"How are you so calm?" Caleb asked.

"I have to be," Hanna told him. "If I'm not calm the baby will be born into a world of stress."

"Okay," Caleb laughed as he drove them home.

A little over an hour later Hanna was checked into a room in the hospital and her contractions were getting closer and closer together. Caleb had successfully grabbed the right hospital bag and she was as ready as ever to finally meet their little boy.

"Shit," Hanna said. "I forgot to call my mom. Caleb, can you grab my phone?"

"Yeah," he said getting up to pull it out of her bag. He handed it to Hanna and she dialed her mother.

"Hello?" Ashley answered.

"Hey mom," Hanna said. "I probably should have called you earlier but I'm at the hospital right now in labor."

"Hanna," her mother was livid, "how far along are you?"

"We have some time before…" another contraction shot through Hanna. She clutched her sides and let out a soft groan before Caleb walked over and placed his hand in hers.

"Hanna?" Ashley asked into the phone. "Hanna?"

"Sorry," Hanna replied it when it was over. "Just another contraction."

"Alright," Ashley told her. "I'll be right there."

"Okay," Hanna smiled. "Thanks Mom. See you soon."

"Bye sweetie," Ashley said before they both hung up.

"How are you doing?" Caleb asked.

"I'm okay," Hanna replied. "I'm really just ready for this little guy to come out."

"I've never seen you so calm in my life," Caleb said in awe.

"Don't get used to it," Hanna told him. "From what I've read bout newborns, you can expect me to be a mess starting tomorrow."

"I can't wait," he laughed. "Did you text your friends."

"Thanks for reminding me!" Hanna said. She grabbed her phone and sent a mass text to her closest friends letting them know the news. Then she turned to Caleb. "Done."

"So," Caleb sat down next to her, "do you think now is the best time to decide on a name?"

"I still think we should go…" she paused as she had another contraction. Hanna grabbed his hand and squeezed hard ignoring the pain on his face. She took long deep breaths and waited for it to be over.

"Better?" he asked. Hanna nodded.

"Where were we?" she asked. "Oh yeah. I still want to name him after our dads. We can call him JT for short."

"I like that," Caleb smiled.

"Are you sure?" Hanna asked. "I don't want to force you into something with your dad. I just think it'd be good for our son."

"You're right," Caleb told her. "He should have a connection to his grandparents."

"Did someone say grandparents?" Ashley asked appearing in the doorway. "Because I am way too young to be a grandma."

"Mom!" Hanna squealed.

"Hi honey," her mother gave her a hug. "How's it going?"

"Pretty smooth," Hanna explained. "Just waiting for him to come."

"How are you so calm?" Ashley asked. "I was a mess when I had you."

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "I guess women have been having kids forever. If they can do it so can I."

"She's been like this all day," Caleb told Ashley. "I didn't even know she was in labor for like five hours."

"Hanna's always been tough," Ashley grabbed her hand. "That's my girl. Do they have you on medication yet?"

"Oh yeah," Hanna laughed. "This shit will be a breeze."

"Hello! Hello!" Emily stood in the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," Hanna smiled when she saw her.

"I got your text," Emily gave her a hug. "Kristen has the kids right now so that's why she's not here. Aria can't make it tonight because she and Ezra are in Long Island with his family but Spencer said she'll be here after work."

"Thanks for coming," Hanna told her. "I'm glad you're…."

Hanna doubled over this time as another contraction hit. They were starting to come closer together and they were lasting much longer than before.

"Contractions?" Emily asked. Hanna nodded. Emily tucker Hanna's bangs behind her ears. "Oh sweetie. It will be worth it as soon as you see your little boy."

"I know, I'm just tired," Hanna groaned when it was over. She rubbed the side of her belly and tried to soothe the little guy. Slowly her lids felt heavy and she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hanna woke up a few hours later as a really fierce contraction spread through her entire body. She breathed deeply pressing a hand to her left side.

"Mother fucking shit," she shrieked when it was over.

"You're awake," Caleb smiled when she realized she'd been squeezing his hand the entire time.

"Sorry," she sighed. "That one was just really painful."

"Maybe we should get a nurse in here," Ashley told her. "If it's waking you up, this is serious."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed. She pressed the button for the nurse and was suddenly hit with another. Instinctively she squeezed Caleb's hand once again. When she looked up the nurse was running around to check on her.

"It looks like he's ready to come out," the nurse told her.

"Let's do it," Hanna groaned.

"I'll go get your doctor," the nurse told her.

"It's happening," Hanna turned to Caleb. "You excited?

"Yeah," he smiled kissing her forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

**I hope you liked it! More to come and I'd love to hear what you guys want to see in future chapters. More Wren? Toby? Meredith? I'd love to incorporate your ideas and again, thanks for the reviews!**


	36. Ali Always Liked Him Best

**I am so so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I've been super busy as of late and the new fanfiction layout is not taking well to my computer so it's been difficult to upload new stuff. Without further ado, here is the latest chapter and thanks to CalebAndHannaForever for reminding me to update!**

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX ~ ALI ALWAYS LIKED HIM BEST**

Hanna rolled over in bed. She could vaguely hear the screaming cries from the baby monitor on her night stand. Caleb nudged her.

"Fine," Hanna sighed slowly getting up. She rolled out of the bed and drifted idly into the nursery. Slowly she picked up JT cradling his head in her hands. "There there."

She pulled down her shirt a bit and then pressed JT right up against her exposed chest. Hanna sat in her rocking chair and instantly he was calm. She watched as his eyes closed and he drifted into sleep. Slowly she stood up and walked him back to his crib tucking him in tightly into his blanket. Hanna turned and headed back to her bedroom and slipped under the covers.

"How was he?" Caleb muttered.

"Good," Hanna smiled. "Just went back to sleep."

Hanna felt Caleb roll over in bed. She'd barely been asleep when she heard Caleb's alarm go off. She looked over to check the time.

"Sorry," he said getting up. "I've got work."

"Bye," she whispered before crawling back under the covers. A few hours later JT was awake again. Hanna threw on her robe and stepped into his room. She picked up the infant and bounced him in her arms until he slowly stopped crying.

"Are you hungry?" she cooed. She sat back in her rocking chair to feed him and wait for him to drift off into sleep once more. Just as he went down to sleep, Hanna heard the doorbell ring. She placed JT back in his crib and got up to answer the door.

"Hi!" Emily smiled stepping out of the elevator carrying two big shopping bags.

"Hey," Hanna gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I know," Emily sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to show up unannounced but I remembered what it was like right after Ali was born and I wanted to bring you some supplies."

"What…" Hanna peeked into the bags which held four containers of takeout.

"It's barbecue," Emily explained.

"Thanks Em," Hanna gave her a hug. "Caleb will love this! I don't think I've cooked anything in over a month."

"You poor thing," she smiled. "I remember how it was after I had Ali. If my mom hadn't been around, I would have been a disaster."

"Caleb's been great, though," Hanna assured her friend. "He's a natural with JT."

"Don't tell anyone," Emily told her in confidence, "but Ali always liked him best. I think we all knew he was going to be a good dad."

"You can let her know she's mine and Caleb's favorite too," Hanna laughed. "That reminds me, I should probably get little Ali a new bribe…I mean, Barbie doll."

"Oh, she's not into Barbies anymore," Emily informed her. "She's obsessed with clothes now, just like you. She wants me to buy her a fake sewing machine."

"I've seen that," Hanna said. "Let me get it for her. A small gift from her godmother."

"Hold up," Emily teased, "she's going to start liking you more than she likes me."

Before Hanna can retort they hear crying from the baby monitor. Hanna glances at it and turns back to Emily.

"Oh, it's Jamie," she says. "I better go check on him. Do you want to meet the little guy?"

"Yes!" Emily squealed following Hanna into the nursery.

"Hey little buddy," Hanna cooed before picking him up out of his crib trying to soothe the tears. She handed him to Emily for a minute. "Do you want to meet your aunt Emily?

"Hi JT," Emily smiled holding him in her arms. Suddenly he calmed down and looked straight into her eyes.

"I think he likes you," Hanna smiled grabbing him from Emily. "I better change him though."

"Seeing him kind of makes me want to have another baby," Emily said as Hanna gently placed JT on the change table.

"Have you and Kristen talked about that?" Hanna asked.

"A little," Emily replied. "We practically live together as it is and our kids love each other. I'm thinking of maybe proposing to her on our anniversary and then we can talk about more kids."

"You want to get married?" Hanna was shocked. "You better wait until after my wedding. I can't have you upstaging me."

"I promise we won't interfere," Emily assured her. "I don't need you unleashing your bridezilla on me."

"You know it," Hanna laughed as she finished changing JT's diaper. Emily glanced at the clock.

"Oh no," she told Hanna, "I better get going. Ali's school gets out soon."

"Okay," Hanna pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for coming today. It was nice to see someone other than JT."

Instantly her bursts into tears.

"Oh baby," Hanna bounced him a little. "I didn't really mean that. You know I love you."

His tears ceased and Emily laughed before giving Hanna a final hug and exiting through the front door.

"Alright," Hanna sat down on the window seat cradling the infant in her arms. "What do we do today?"

JT stretched his little arms out barely brushing her hair. Hanna laughed.

"I know what you want," she smiled unzipping her jacket to feed him. Instantly JT latched on. When he was done, she grabbed a cloth from the dresser and carefully burped him before rocking him in her arms for a few minutes until he dozed off. Once JT was fast asleep, she moved aside some pillows on the daybed and let her eyes close just for a second.

* * *

Hanna awoke to see Caleb hovering over the crib cradling JT in his arms. Hanna rubbed her eyes open and smiled.

"Hey," she said sitting up.

"I didn't want to wake you," Caleb told her.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled reaching for JT. "I think he's hungry though."

"Here," Caleb carefully placed him in Hanna's arms and then took a seat next to her while she nursed him.

"You're home early," Hanna said checking the clock.

"A client cancelled," he explained, "so I brought work home with me."

"Well," she replied, "I'm glad you did. Emily brought us dinner so there's even solid food for you tonight."

"Remind me to thank Emily later," he said kissing Hanna's forehead. "I thought I'd be eating string cheese and canned peaches for dinner again."

"Gross," Hanna scoffed.

"It's the only thing in the house," he replied.

"I know," Hanna sighed. "I need to go shopping this week. Why don't you get something to eat and I'll put him down again?"

"Sure," Caleb replied. "I'll heat you up a plate."

Caleb got up and left the room while Hanna finished luring JT to sleep. When she'd succeeded, she laid him back down in the crib and got up to follow Caleb into the kitchen.

"I left you a warm plate in the oven," he told her.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled getting up to grab it. Forgetting the oven mitts she reached for it and burned herself. "Ow! Shit!"

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked getting up to help her.

"I just burnt myself," she replied running her hand under cold water.

"Let me," Caleb smiled grabbing an ice pack from the fridge. Then he placed his hands around her waist to prop her up onto the kitchen counter.

"You're not supposed to put ice on a burn," Hanna informed him.

"I know," Caleb smiled. He softly pressed the ice pack to her exposed thigh.

"Fuck!" she squealed. "That's cold!"

"Your body will only respond to one injury at a time," he said keeping the ice pack on her thigh. "I bet that burn doesn't hurt anymore."

"You're right," she laughed giving him a soft kiss. Hanna linked her ankles around his waist and Caleb pulled her down from the counter carrying her into the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. Then he grabbed her injured hand and kissed it softly.

"Does this feel better?" he smiled.

"Yeah," Hanna breathed.

"I'll make you forget all about it," Caleb said slowly lifting up her shirt and leaving a trail of soft kisses.

"Oh stop," Hanna giggled.

"It tickles?" Caleb asked tugging slightly at her shorts.

"No, no, no," Hanna laughed. "Seriously stop. We can't."

Caleb groaned and laid down next to her showing off his best puppy dog face.

"Trust me," Hanna told him. "I had a baby two weeks ago. You don't want to go anywhere near that."

"You'd be surprised," he smiled.

"Caleb no," she told him sternly. "Let's just get some sleep while JT is down."

"Fine," Caleb said kissing her hand again, "but first let me get you a bandage. That looks like it's going to blister."


	37. Go To Bed

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN ~ GO TO BED**

Hanna bounced JT in her arms while her mother finished folding the laundry. Caleb was in the study putting together some files. JT was drifting to sleep and Hanna stepped into the nursery to put him down. When she came back into the living room Ashley was stacking piles of folded onesies into her arms before heading into the nursery to put them away. Soon Caleb appeared in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go?" Caleb smiled crossing the room to grab Hanna's waist.

"Is this really a good idea?" Hanna asked cradling JT in her arms. "I don't know if he's ready to be apart from me."

"It will only be a couple hours," Caleb assured her. "It's your birthday. We have to celebrate."

"But I'd rather celebrate as a family," she told him.

"Is that really what you want?" Caleb asked. "I'd be just as happy ordering Chinese and watching a movie. I'm just trying to make tonight special for you."

"No, you know what," she said straightening out her dress. "This is probably good. We'll only be gone a couple hours and he'll be asleep most of the time anyway."

"Hanna," Caleb tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"It's okay," she said giving JT a big kiss and then placing him in his basinet. "I need to just bite the bullet and go."

"Is that a final decision I hear?" Ashley teased poking her head in.

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. She gave JT one last kiss and hugged her mother before she and Caleb headed out.

"You look gorgeous tonight," Caleb told her when they were sitting in a cozy booth at a rooftop lounge.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled. She leaned her head on Caleb's shoulder and placed her hand in his. "Thanks for taking me out tonight. I know the two of us don't get that much alone time anymore. This is nice."

"Yeah," he squeezed her hand. "I've missed the old crazy Hanna."

"Well, you sure aren't about to see her tonight," she laughed. "I think ol' crazy Hanna has gone away for good. This is new responsible soccer mom Hanna, unless of course JT is into football or something instead."

"Come on," he whispered in her ear. "Let's let loose for a night. What's that club you used to be obsessed with?"

"Luxe?" she laughed. "I don't think I can handle a night of clubbing anymore. Besides, I'm not even supposed to be drinking right now."

"I figured it was worth a shot," he smiled kissing her forehead. Then he breathed in sharply. "I guess I just never thought about you as a responsible settled in mom."

"Well," Hanna scoffed, "what did you expect? I know we didn't plan it but I'm a mom now so…it kind of comes with the territory."

"Hanna," he stroked her hand. "I didn't mean anything by that. It's just, we did move a little fast."

"Did we?" she asked upset. "We were together for most of high school. Maybe you don't remember, but you were my first."

"Yeah," he laughed, "but then there were others and then we went from not talking to having a baby in record time."

"No there weren't," Hanna said wiping the smile off his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There was only you and Wren," she explained. "Other, just one."

"You've only been with two people?" he asked.

"Does it really matter?" she asked. "I'm with you now. Do we need to keep living in the past?"

"No," he replied. "I guess not. Sorry I mentioned it."

"It's okay," she smiled. "We should be able to talk about anything, but I also don't want to dwell on the past so much. With JT in our lives, we have so much to live for."

"You're right," he rubbed her shoulders as the cool night breeze brushed over them. "How about we order some dessert and head back home to relieve your mom?"

"Can we skip dessert?" Hanna squeaked. "I've still got a few pounds left to lose."

"Yeah," he kissed her cheek. "Let me just get the bill."

Caleb paid for their dinner and just a few minutes later they were in a cab headed back home. As soon as they arrived, Caleb jumped out to open her door and the two of them went inside where Ashley was dozing off on the couch with the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"Mom," Hanna whispered tapping her mother awake while Caleb disappeared into the bedroom.

"Hey," Ashley said rubbing her eyes open. "Did you guys have fun."

"Yeah," Hanna told her. "Thanks for watching him. Was he fussy?"

"He was an angel," Ashley assured her, "but he'll probably be up soon. He's been sleeping for almost four hours now."

"Thanks," Hanna hugged her mom. "You know, you can always stay in the guest room. You didn't have to sleep out here."

"I know," Ashley replied. "I didn't plan on falling asleep. I just forgot how much work it is to have an infant and I passed out."

"Well, do you want to stay here," Hanna offered, "or I can call you a car to get home tonight."

"If you don't mind," Ashley said standing up, "I think I'll take the guest room. Plus I can run a bath before I go to bed in your huge tub."

"Just be careful," Hanna said giving her a hug. "I don't want you falling asleep in there."

"I'll be fine," Ashley told her stepping toward the staircase. Hanna blew her a kiss and picked up the baby monitor before retreating to her own bedroom where Caleb was already in bed. She slipped out of her clothes and into one of Caleb's old t-shirts before sliding under the sheets next to him.

"Hey," he groaned rolling over to face her.

"Thanks for tonight," Hanna whispered before kissing him.

"Happy birthday," he whispered holding her close to his chest.

**Thanks for the reviews guys! New chapter coming soon :)**


	38. Can I Keep Him?

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT ~ CAN I KEEP HIM?**

The elevator doors opened and Aria stepped into the foyer which has been converted into a dressing room overnight. Dresses were strewn everywhere and a large trifold mirror was propped up in a corner near the window.

"Hello, hello!" Aria smiled dropping her bag on the coffee table and plopping down in a chair.

"Hey," Hanna said running over and giving her a hug. "Emily and Spencer are changing into their bridesmaids dresses right now. There's some food laid out on the console table. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Do you have some water?" Aria asked politely.

"Yeah, let me grab that," Hanna told her. She skipped into the kitchen and returned a minute later with an ice cold glass of water with lemon which she handed to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Aria took a sip. "Hanna, I can't believe you had a baby six weeks ago. You have more energy than I do right now."

"JT's been sleeping through the night now so I've been sleeping better too," Hanna gushed. "Plus I'm just excited about being married."

"Have you guys set a date yet?" Aria asked.

"Uh…" before Hanna could answer Emily and Spencer reappeared wearing matching dresses in baby pink.

Hanna had insisted they all wear the same colors but ordered different dresses to fit their individual styles. Spencer's dress had a drop waist and a flowing bodice that went with the flowing skirt featuring a thigh high slit. Emily's dress was identical in color and fabric but had a more fitted bodice and a mermaid skirt that began just above the knees.

"You look gorgeous," Hanna told them as tears welled in her eyes.

"Us?" Spencer laughed. "You're the one who is going to be a bride."

"I know," Hanna sniffled. "I'm just so happy. Everything is coming together."

"Well, don't start crying now," Emily rubbed her shoulders. "You haven't even seen Aria's dress yet and we haven't seen yours."

"I haven't even picked yet," Hanna informed them. "I need to lose at least ten more pounds before I'm ready to go dress shopping, but I do have Aria's dress, if you're ready."

"Bring it on," Aria said getting up. Hanna handed her a garment bag and showed her into the guest room to change.

"Oh Em," Spencer teased her friend while they waited for Aria to change. "I met your girlfriend last week."

"Kristen?" Emily was clearly confused. "I introduced you ages ago."

"No," Spencer smirked. "Olivia."

"Who's Olivia?" Hanna asked confused.

"Oh," Emily paused. "When did you see her?"

"She came into the firm," Spencer explained. "She put you down as a referral."

"Wait, hold up," Hanna interrupted. "Who the fuck is Olivia?"

"We dated for a few months after college," Emily explained. "This was before I even had Ali. I haven't spoken to her in years…Oh, you know what, I actually brought her with me to the grand opening of your design firm."

"Oh, that makes sense," Spencer said.

"Wait," Hanna racked her memory. "Was Olivia that leggy blonde with the trust fund?"

"Yupp," Emily replied.

"Why didn't that work out?" Hanna asked.

"We were never officially exclusive," Emily explained, "but she slept around a lot…with guys and girls. I was ready to have a family and she wanted to keep partying so I ended things."

"I guess that's a valid reason," Hanna mused.

"What do you think?" Aria interrupted as she stepped back into the room. Her dress was shorter with a banded high waist and a puffy tulle skirt.

"Aww, can you guys stand together?" Hanna pleaded. "I want a picture."

"Is this going on your blog?" Spencer teased.

"You know it," Hanna laughed. She snapped the picture and then put her phone down. "Okay, who's ready to take off that dress?"

"Me first," Spencer said. "I need to get back to the office."

"I'll hopefully see you there," Hanna told her. "I'm picking up Caleb this afternoon for a tasting."

"I'll look out for you," Spencer smiled.

Hanna helped her out of the dress while Aria and Emily gave each other a hand. Spencer took off as quickly as possible and finally Hanna had all the dresses back in their garment bags to be taken to the tailor. The other girls said their goodbyes just as Hanna heard JT's cries over the monitor.

"Oh baby," she cooed running into the room to pick him up out of his crib. She checked his diaper and then sat down to feed him. After feeding, dressing and changing him Hanna grabbed the diaper bag and went down to the garage to put JT in his car seat before they drove over to the design firm. After she'd parked, Hanna placed him in her carrier and took the elevator upstairs.

"How can I help you," the receptionist smiled when she saw Hanna.

"I'm just waiting for Caleb," Hanna replied.

"He's with a client," she told her, "but you can go ahead and check to see if they're done."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled stepping behind the desk. She saw Spencer sitting in her office and stopped in for a quick chat.

"Oh! You brought JT," Spencer said when she saw them. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Hanna said picking him up and handing him to Spencer. "Careful, he's kind of grabby lately. Make sure he doesn't get close to your hair or he'll never let go."

"We'll meet again next week to go over schematics," Hanna heard Caleb's familiar voice. She peeked out the door and saw him with a client. As the woman turned Hanna recognized her: Olivia. Same fake orange tan and blonde extensions. The woman gave Caleb a hug and left a small peck on his cheek at which point Hanna couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Before she could do anything Caleb looked up and noticed her. "You're here!"

"Hey," Hanna smiled as Caleb pulled her in for a hug. He eased his grip on her and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Get a room," Toby teased coming from around the corner. Hanna flushed red and pulled away from Caleb.

"Go away," Hanna spat at him.

"I'm kidding," Toby laughed, "but I wish you wouldn't steal half of my creative team for your wedding planning. They have jobs, you know."

"I promise I'll bring him back unscathed," Hanna assured him. Then Hanna walked toward Spencer to pick up JT.

"Can I keep him?" Spencer pouted.

"He's cute now," Hanna warned her, "but just wait."

"No, seriously," Spencer told her. "I'll totally watch him while you guys do the cake thing."

"Really?" Hanna asked. "You don't mind."

"Not at all," Spencer replied. "It'd be good for me to spend time with the little guy."

"You are a lifesaver," Hanna kissed her before explaining how to care for him and where the rest of his items were stored in the diaper bag. "We'll be back in an hour. Tops."

"An hour?" Toby groaned.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we'll be back," Hanna told him.

"Fine," Toby teased. "Dismissed."

"Ready?" Caleb asked grabbing Hanna's hand.

"Let's go," Hanna smiled following him into the elevator.

**Hope you liked it! More to come soon and thanks for the reviews guys :)**


	39. I'm Not Waiting

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE ~ I'M NOT WAITING**

Hanna bounced a two-month-old JT on her hip while Caleb stood at the stove making French toast. It was Sunday and she had her laptop open while she cut together her latest vlog: a tutorial on doing makeup in five minutes, a tip that comes in handy while she's on JT's schedule.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked her placing another slice of bread on the frying pan.

"Finishing this video," she explained.

"You're not talking about me in those, are you?" he asked.

"It's a makeup tutorial," Hanna raised her eyebrow at him.

"Typical," he laughed. Hanna hit a few more keys and then sent it off into the interwebs.

"Done!" she said slamming her laptop closed.

"Can we eat now?" Caleb asked placing a plate of food in front of her.

"Yes," Hanna replied placing JT in his basinet before she sat down to eat with Caleb. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "So, should we talk about setting a date?"

"Do we want to talk about that now?" he asked. "Can we at least wait until after breakfast?"

"Why can't we just decide now?" she persisted.

"I have to check my work schedule," he explained. "Do we want to plan a honeymoon afterward? Who's going to watch JT? Do we take him with us? There are a lot of things to consider Hanna."

"Okay, I get it," she sighed. "Can we at least discuss this today? I'd like to have a date set so we can book the arrangements."

"Yes," Caleb told her. "We can discuss it when JT goes down for his nap. Does that work?"

"Yeah, let's do that," she smiled. She took another bite just as her phone rang. Hanna got up to grab it and Caleb glared at her. She gave him a sideways look. "What?"

"We're having breakfast," he told her. "Can it wait?"

"Yeah," she said sitting back down. "If it's important they'll leave a message."

"You know you would be mad if I was answering my phone right now," he reminded her.

"I know," Hanna said. "You're right. I'm sorry. Thanks for making breakfast, babe."

"You're welcome," he said. "We should do stuff like this more often."

"Yeah," Hanna smiled.

The two finished breakfast and then Caleb did the dishes while Hanna fed JT. When JT had been fed he fell asleep and Hanna put him down for his nap before checking her messages. She had a voicemail from an unknown number which she listened to immediately.

"Hi Hanna, this is Andrew Campbell from Atlantic Media & Publicity. We've come across your blog and would like to discuss some marketing strategies with you. If you could please call me back at the office…"

Hanna zoned out and put the phone down. Why was Andrew Campbell calling her about her blog, on a Sunday of all days? She took a moment to digest everything and then picked up the phone to dial him back.

"This is Andrew," came his quick reply.

"Hi Andrew," she said. "This is Hanna Marin. I'm just returning your phone call."

"Oh hi," his tone was warm and welcoming. "I don't know if you remember but we went to Rosewood High together."

"Yes, of course," she said. "You and Spencer were on the decathlon together."

"Yes," he continued. "I came across your blog and realized we knew each from back in the day. I'm working at a multi-media marketing firm right now and we're looking for new clients and I thought your blog was the perfect jumping off point. Would you consider taking a meeting to talk about some publicity option? There's no pressure to commit. Just hear me out."

"Um…yeah," Hanna finally answered him. "Sure. I'd love to just chat about it."

They made plans to meet up and then she hung up. Hanna approached Caleb's study and tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in," he called out.

"Hey," Hanna said sitting on the sofa. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"I know," he sighed. "I checked my schedule, and if we want to have a honeymoon, the only day I can do this year is October fourth."

"Oh," Hanna paused, "that's not even what I was going to tell you. I actually just got a weird phone call."

"What about?" Caleb asked.

"Andrew Campbell, from Rosewood, called me," she explained. "He works at this marketing firm and he wants to do some multi-media thing with my blog. Before I meet with him, I wanted to know if you object at all."

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Caleb explained. "I mean, you already have the blog, may as well take the next step since you have the opportunity but obviously he'll give you more specifics when you meet and you can go from there."

"Thanks," Hanna told him, "for being supportive about this. Can we talk about setting a date now?"

"We could," he said closing his laptop and moving to sit next to her, "or we can take advantage of JT being asleep."

"What are you doing?" she asked as Caleb's hands slipped underneath her top.

"Come on," he pleaded, "it's been months since we've…you know."

"I'm not ready yet," she told him. "I just had a baby and it just feels weird with JT asleep in the other room."

"When will you be ready?" he scoffed. "When JT's in college?"

"Well, I was thinking," Hanna said. "What if we waited until we got married. That way it will be special on our honeymoon."

"In that case I'm not waiting until October," Caleb laughed.

"I'm being serious," Hanna told him. "It's important to me."

"Okay," he smiled. "If you want to, we can wait until we're married, but you really need to focus on planning this wedding. We don't want to be getting married when JT's graduating college."

"Thanks," Hanna kissed his cheek. "I love you."

**So, Andrew is making an appearance and we'll definitely see more of him in the future. Also, some drama is on the horizon so stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!**


	40. Fairy Tale Life

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FORTY ~ FAIRY TALE LIFE**

Hanna gave JT one last kiss on his forehead before she placed him in Ashley's arms. Then she grabbed her purse and headed uptown to the bistro where she was meeting Andrew. She was a few minutes early but when she arrived the hostess told her he was already there and led her to the table. Andrew had the same chiseled baby face he'd had in high school but as he stood up to greet her she noticed how much taller and muscular he'd become.

"It's good to see you," she said leaning in for a hug.

"I'm glad you agreed to this," he told her. "You look great."

"Thank you," Hanna smiled as they took their seats.

"Well I won't bore you with business just yet," he told her. "I'll let you get a drink in first."

"I'm not drinking," she told him.

"That's not the Hanna I remember," he teased.

"I'm a mom now," she reminded him, "and I'm still nursing so I've got to lay off the alcohol."

"You've definitely changed," he smiled, "but you definitely don't look like a mom. I never would have guessed you just had a baby."

"Why thank you," Hanna blushed. "That's nice to know."

After the compliments to win her over, Andrew suggested they order lunch. They made small talk over appetizers until Andrew shifted the conversation to his proposal.

"I want to market you as a brand," Andrew explained. "We'll start by reorganizing your blog and giving you a new spin that brings in subscribers. Then we can branch out into different products. Maybe bring your fashion background in and launch a clothing line; something in that family."

"Okay," Hanna said trying to take in this information. "How time consuming would that be. I'm still a mother and I need to make sure JT's needs are met first."

"I completely understand," he told her. "You'd only be doing the same work you are not keeping your blog going. I'll have my web design team update your website and everything else will be taken care of. We'll start implementing our own ads to increase revenue and take a ten percent cut from what you make."

"So, I'm basically just doing the same thing," Hanna echoed, "except getting paid for it?"

"Essentially yes," he replied, "but there is another topic I'd like to discuss with you. Allow me to speak frankly, but after knowing your history with A and the new fairy tale life you live, I was wondering if you would consider writing a memoir."

"A memoir?" Hanna mused. She was never much of a writer. Her blog posts were mostly videos and photos. Writing an entire book was not exactly her forte.

"I think there's definitely a marker for your story," Andrew explained. "The media painted you guys as the 'pretty little liars' but maybe it's time for you to tell your own story. A story with a happy ending."

"I'm not exactly a writer," she informed him.

"That's okay," he explained. "This is your story so only you can tell it right, but if you have trouble we have people who can help iron out the kinks."

"I think I should talk to the girls before I say yes," Hanna told him. "It's just as much their story as it is mine."

"Of course," Andrew smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They finished their meal and Hanna promised to call him in the next week to get things moving with their business plan. Andrew paid the bill with his company car and walked her out to the valet where he helped her into the car before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Hanna scrolled through her email reading the paperwork Andrew had sent over about the book. JT was already asleep and she could hear the soft lullaby playing in his room over the monitor. She finished the last sip from her water glass before getting up to refill it. Just as she sat back down again she heard the elevator door open and Caleb's familiar footsteps in the hallway.

"Hey," he smiled.

"You're home late," she replied.

"I had dinner with a client," he replied.

"Until twelve?" she asked glancing at the clock.

"She lives upstate," he replied. "I offered to take her home so she didn't have to take the train."

"She?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"Hanna, it's nothing like that," he rubbed her shoulders. "It's just business."

"Okay," she sighed shutting her laptop. "I better get some sleep."

"Wait," he said as she got up. Caleb pulled her close to him and kissed her softly.

Hanna lazily pressed her hand to her cheek and brought him down to her level for a kiss. A shiver ran down her body as his hands roamed under her top. Finally, his fingertips grazed the soft pouch of skin weighing low on her abdomen.

"Stop," Hanna pushed his hand away.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"I'm just not feeling very sexy," she replied.

"Okay," he backed off grabbing his briefcase off the counter. "I need to get some work done."

"Caleb, I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm just sensitive right now."

"Why don't you just get some sleep," he said kindly kissing her forehead. She noticed he barely touched her as he did. Feeling conflicted she stepped into her bedroom and crawled into bed. She realized she hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him about her meeting. Suddenly everything in her life was starting to feel too overwhelming and a small tear slid down her eye.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I have a small request, though. I know I took a huge hiatus and I'm not sure if you guys are still reading. I'm working a lot lately so this story is taking a backseat but I want to keep delivering chapters if you're still interested. If you're reading, I would appreciate it greatly if you would just drop me a line so I know to keep publishing. Send me a message or leave a review and if I get enough, I'll keep this story going with a guaranteed chapter every Sunday. Can we do that? Also, to thank you for your patience, here is a peek into the next chapter!**

"Hey," she smiled inviting Emily in.

"How were they?" Emily asked coldly.

"Great," Hanna replied. "They're playing in the other room. Are you okay?"

In that moment Emily nearly collapsed as tears rolled down her face, Hanna put her arms around her and helped her into a chair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hanna asked her.


	41. You Have To Be Strong

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FORTY-ONE ~ YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG**

Hanna bounced JT in her arms while Ali and Ben played on the floor of the nursery. Hanna had offered to watch the kids while Emily took Kristen to a doctor's appointment and they were due back any second. Sure enough, the doorbell rang and Hanna put JT in his crib to answer the bell.

"Hey," she smiled inviting Emily in.

"How were they?" Emily asked coldly.

"Great," Hanna replied. "They're playing in the other room. Are you okay?"

In that moment Emily nearly collapsed as tears rolled down her face, Hanna put her arms around her and helped her into a chair.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Hanna asked her.

"It's ca…ca…cancer," Emily managed to choke out.

"Oh no," Hanna's eyes watered with sympathy. She sat down on the armrest and rubbed Emily's back. "Let me go get you some water."

She got up and stepped into the kitchen to grab a water bottle for Emily and peeked into the nursery to make sure the kids were still okay. When she returned, Emily was doubled over in her seat with tears rolling down her face.

"Honey," Hanna placed the water on the table and put her arms around Emily. "Everything is going to be fine. You just have to be strong."

"I know," Emily said in between sobs. "I just can't let her see me like this. I don't know how to tell the kids."

"Why don't you get cleaned up," Hanna told her, "and go home. The kids can stay here tonight while you and Kristen talk about it. I'll bring them home in the morning."

"You would do that?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Hanna assured her.

"Alright," Emily hugged her friend. "I'll see you in the morning."

Hanna walked her friend out and then returned to the room where the children were playing. She sat down on the floor and looked at the kids.

"Hey guys!" she smiled. They haphazardly looked up at her without putting down their toys. "Your mommies said you can stay here tonight. Do you want to do that?"

"A sleepover!" Ben squealed crashing his trucks together.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Ali asked. "I know how much you like pizza Aunt Hanna."

"You know me too well," Hanna laughed. "If you're good we can maybe have pizza."

The three of them cheered and JT kicked and cooed from his crib. Hanna laughed and picked him up, carrying him around as she finished cleaning up the house. When the kitchen was back to looking spotless, Hanna picked up the phone and ordered a pizza from the local delivery place. Then she fed JT and put him to bed.

"Hanna!" Ben tapped her leg once JT was asleep. "Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure," she said. "What movie do you want to see?"

"I like princess movies!" Ali piped in.

"Okay," Hanna turned to Ben. "Is there a princess movie you both like?"

"I want to watch Mickey Mouse!" Ben said pouting.

"I have an idea," Hanna said digging through her entertainment cabinet. "Have you guys seen _Tangled_?"

"No," Ali shook her head. "What is it?"

"Well," Hanna grabbed the movie and led them into the guest room, "it was made long before you were born but it's about a beautiful princess who lives in a tower and a brave man who takes her on an adventure. How does that sound to you?"

"I wanna see it!" they both shrieked.

"Okay," Hanna said kneeling down to their level. "We can watch it, but first you have to get into your jammies. Okay?"

"Okay!" they said. Hanna opened their overnight bag and pulled out clothes for them to change into. Once they were dressed again, the doorbell rang. She smiled. "That's your pizza!"

Hanna went to answer the door and tipped the delivery man. Then she grabbed two plates and put a slice on each before placing them on the table. Ben and Ali, not dressed in their pajamas, came running in. The three of them sat around the table while the children scarfed down their pizza. When they were done, Hanna grabbed the baby monitor and took them in the guest room to watch a movie.

Hanna was seated in the middle of the bed, with a kid on either side. She turned on the film and watched as they got excited with each turn of the plot. Finally she heard JT crying on the baby monitor so she excused herself and went to check on him. When she'd put JT back down again she heard the elevator door open and walked into the foyer to see Caleb.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her planting a kiss on her mouth.

"Hi," she wrapped her arms around his waist. "How was work?"

"It was okay," he replied leaving soft kisses across her jawline. "I'm just glad to be home with you."

"Caleb stop," she pushed away his advances. "Ali and Ben are here. I need to go check on them. Plus I can't have them walk in on us acting like teenagers."

"It's kind of late," Caleb said. "When is Emily coming?"

"They're staying over," Hanna explained. "I'll drop them off in the morning."

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"It was a spur of the moment decision," Hanna replied calmly. "Emily's going through a tough time and needed the night alone. There's pizza in the fridge for dinner. I'm going to go check on them."

"Are you going to make all of the decisions for me?" he asked her.

"Caleb, calm down," she replied. "It's not a big deal."

"No," he spat back, "it is. I'm starting to feel like I don't have a say in anything. You chose the house we live in and when we get married and when we have sex. You even dictate when I get to see JT."

"He needs to be on a sleep schedule," Hanna retorted.

"You know what," he said picking up his briefcase. "Just forget it."

"Caleb," she called as he disappeared into his room. "Caleb. Come back. Let's talk about this."

But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Caleb didn't even turn around. Giving up, Hanna turned to the guest room and found Ali and Ben already asleep. She tucked them in under the covers and turned off the movie.

"Hanna," Ben groaned waking up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you stay with us tonight?" he asked her.

"Um," she paused and then smiled pulling back the covers. "Okay."

"I love you," Ben said hugging her with his little arms.

"I love you, too," Hanna said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Good night."

"Good night," Ben replied.

**Okay, just to remind you, Ali is Emily's 5 year old daughter and Ben is Kristen's 3 year old son and Kristen and Emily are together. I know it's weird because Kristen is an OC but I hope I've cleared up questions. Also, I got your reviews and I'm pleased to hear my story is still being read. I have big plans for this but I've been writing out of order to get some of the serious scenes out of the way. However, I plan to publish a new chapter every Sunday and make that a regular thing. We'll see how it goes, but I really want to have a routine for this story so I don't go on any crazy hiatuses anymore. How's that sound?**


	42. It's Over

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FORTY-TWO ~ IT'S OVER**

Hanna finished the final touches on the first chapter of her memoir and then pressed print. She had been working on this non stop over the last week and had never felt a more cathartic experience. Living with the pressure of A watching her every move had been a burden through high school but finally being able to close the door on that part of her life was an amazing feeling. She was ready for a new era in her life as a mother to JT and a wife to Caleb.

She grabbed the finished pages and sealed them together with brads before dropping them on her desk. Then she looked over at JT who was happily playing on the floor with his mobile.

"What are you doing?" she said sitting down next to him. "Are you playing?"

JT mumbled some incoherent baby jargon in response. Hanna smiled and tickled his little tummy. JT giggled and squirmed until he latched on to Hanna's finger.

"What do you have there?" she cooed. "Is that my finger?"

JT laughed and Hanna smiled at her little boy. She glanced at the clock and realized how late it was.

"JT, it's past your bedtime," she told him. "We need to get you in bed."

She picked him up and got him ready for bed before laying him down in his crib and tucking him in tight. When she was done, she grabbed the baby monitor and headed back to her desk to begin writing the next chapter in her book. She was deep into her writing when Caleb's shadow appeared in the doorway.

"You're up late," he told her.

"Oh wow," she said glancing at the clock which read it was almost midnight. "I didn't realize. I was just sucked into this chapter."

"Come on," he said sitting down on the desk and sandwiching her in between his legs. "Let's go to bed."

"I'll be there in a second," she said turning her attention back to her laptop.

"Sure," a defeated Caleb replied disappearing into the other room.

Hanna finished writing down her thoughts and then turned off her computer before heading into the bedroom. She slipped into her pajamas and then slid under the covers next to Caleb. He slid an arm around her waist and pressed his lips to the back of her neck as his hand traveled down her body.

"Caleb," she groaned, "what are you doing?"

"Fooling around," he breathed. His fingers slowly lifted her top up and his cold touch ran shivers down her body.

"Babe," she reminded him. "We agreed to wait until the honeymoon."

"We can do other things," he told her.

"Caleb, no," she grabbed his hands and swatted him away. "Nothing until the honeymoon."

"Well," he said sitting up in bed, "when is this honeymoon even going to happen?"

"I don't know," Hanna replied. "When do you want it to happen?"

"Do you even want to put a date on it?" Caleb asked. "Every time we talk about the wedding or whatever you change the subject."

"Things are just a little crazy right now," she explained. "JT takes up all my time and when I am free I'm working on my book or making a blog."

"That's my point," Caleb replied. "You don't have time for me anymore. It's like you don't even care if things work out with us or if we get married at all."

"So what are you saying?" Hanna spat back. "You don't think JT deserves my attention?"

"I love JT," Caleb reminded her, "and I love you, but maybe we would work better as his parents and not as a married couple."

"Are you breaking up with me because I won't sleep with you?" she was in shock.

"It's more than that, Hanna," he told her. "We've had no time together in months. It's all about JT all the time and when you aren't focused on him, you're taking meetings with strangers. You make all of the decisions in this house and I feel like a guest who's overstayed his welcome. I proposed because I want to be your husband and your partner but it feels like you don't even care about being married anymore and you don't care about including me in any of your plans."

"I don't think I can listen to this anymore," she said getting up. "I'm going to sleep in JT's room. We can talk in the morning."

Hanna practically threw the comforter at him and stormed into JT's bedroom where she slipped under the covers of the daybed and fell asleep.

* * *

JT's cries woke Hanna up and she groggily slid out of bed to pick him and lull his tears away. When he was calm she changed his diaper and fed him before walking out into the kitchen where Caleb was standing in just his boxers.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off," Caleb explained, "so we could continue our discussion from last night."

"Let's not talk about it in front of JT," she told him.

"He can't even understand us," Caleb snapped.

"Yeah, but the bad energy isn't good for him," Hanna replied.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," he replied and Hanna shot him an evil look as she disappeared into the nursery.

"Let's put you in here," Hanna told JT, "while Mommy and Daddy talk."

She set him down in the playpen with his toys and then ran back into the kitchen to talk to Caleb.

"So," she said sitting at the counter, "what do you want to talk about?"

"What's going on with us?" he asked finally. "I feel like I haven't talked to you in months and every time we do talk you avoid the topic of marriage. If you don't want to be my wife just say so."

"I don't know," Hanna sighed realizing how right he was. She hadn't put any effort into their relationship. It was all about JT all the time and now that JT was becoming a little less dependent on her, she was using that time to work on her book. She hadn't even considered Caleb's feelings.

"I think it might be a good idea for me to move out," he told her.

"How is that good for JT?" Hanna spat at him. "To have his dad living across town?"

"Well we won't be fighting ten feet from his crib if I'm not here," Caleb informed her. "I just can't keep living here with you if we're not together, and right now I definitely don't feel like we're together."

"Caleb, are you trying to tell me," she hesitated before she could say the words, "it's over?"

"Yeah, I think it is," he told her.

**Please don't hate me! I know it looks bad now, but I promise you won't be disappointed with the ending of the story. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this week's update and stay tuned for more next Sunday!**


	43. He Moved Out

**NYLON ~ FORTY-THREE ~ HE MOVED OUT**

Hanna finished setting out the last trays of food on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find Emily standing in the doorway with Ali in her arms.

"Hey!" she smiled giving Hanna a hug. "Kristen and Ben are spending some time together so I brought Ali. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," Hanna said blowing Ali a kiss. "I'm just glad you made it."

"I brought her toys," Emily said gesturing to her large bag. "Can she just play in the nursery?"

"JT is napping right now," Hanna told her. "Let's go in the media room."

Hanna showed her into the large play room where they put Ali down while a Disney movie played on the big screen.

"Where's all of Caleb's stuff?" Emily asked her looking around the empty room.

"He moved out," Hanna told her as her eyes welled up.

"What?" Emily sat her down. "Are you okay?"

"We had a fight about the wedding and I think we broke up," Hanna said. "But he was right. I was barely even paying attention to him."

"He didn't need to move out permanently though," Emily asked. "You guys aren't going to try and work things out?"

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "He's a great dad but I think we rushed into things. We've both been happier since he moved out."

"Hanna," Emily rubbed her shoulders, "you guys had a good thing. You have to at least try."

"I think it's just too late now," Hanna replied as the doorbell rang.

Hanna excused herself and answered the door to find Spencer holding up a potted plant.

"Hey!" Hanna hugged her. Emily appeared from the media room and greeted Spencer.

"This is for you," Spencer said handing her the plant. "I thought it would look nice on the patio."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled setting it down on the console table. Before she could show the girls the set up in the living room, the elevator doors opened once again and Aria was greeted with a plethora of hugs.

"I can't believe your place is always clean!" Aria said looking at the room in awe.

"Thanks," Hanna laughed. "Just don't open any closets."

"So," Spencer clapped her hands together, "are you going to explain why we're all here?"

"Why don't we eat first," Hanna replied. She got everyone drinks and they sat down for tea in the living room before she explained why she had brought them all together. "So, I've been asked to write a book."

"You?" Aria laughed. "A writer?"

"I know!" Hanna laughed. "But they heard about my blog and approached me about a huge media deal, and writing a book is part of it."

"What is this book about?" Spencer asked.

"Well, that's why I invited you all over," Hanna replied. "It's basically a memoir focused mainly on my career and being a mom, but I'm also going to include stuff about A and I want to make sure you guys are okay with me including you."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Emily replied quickly.

"I mean," Hanna paused, "a bunch of people weighed in on our story and I think it's time to tell my own version of the story, but that being said, I don't want to speak on behalf of anyone but myself."

"I mean," Spencer piped in, "I trust you to tell the truth about us."

"And I totally intend to," Hanna said quickly, "but I wanted to let you know before I start writing, and of course, I want you to read the pages before I submit them."

"I think that's fair," Spencer replied. "Like I said, I trust you, but I also want to know what you're saying about me."

"I don't know," Aria sighed.

"If you don't want me to," Hanna reminded her, "I won't include you. That's why I'm asking permission."

"It's just that," Aria struggled to find the right words, "I always thought I would be the one to write a book about us."

"Aria, I never," Hanna was cut off by Aria picking up her bag.

"I'm sorry," Aria ran to the door. "I just don't think I can handle this."

"Aria, wait," Hanna ran after her friend but it was too late. She had already disappeared into the elevator.

"I feel bad," Hanna said returning to her guests. "I don't know what I said."

"I think she's just overwhelmed," Emily replied. "Her dream was to be a writer and you've kind of taken that from her."

"But I never meant to—"

"I know," Emily clarified. "It's just that, it comes so easily to you. It's nothing you did wrong. I think she's realizing that she sacrificed her career to be a mom and it's not fulfilling on an academic level but you sacrificed your career and managed to land yourself a new one."

"So I guess she's out," Hanna sighed picking up her phone. "I should call her."

"Not yet," Spencer told her. "Give her some time."

"I hate to break up the party," Emily said, "but I have to take Kristen to an appointment."

"Yeah," Hanna got up to walk her out. "Thanks for coming by and if there's anything I can do to help with Kristen...or with the kids, just let me know."

"Thanks," Emily smiled, "but you've already got enough on your plate."

They said goodbye and Emily stepped into the elevator to leave. Hanna returned to the living room to find Spencer cleaning up.

"You don't have to do that," she told her.

"You know me," Spencer laughed. "Can't have a mess."

"Thanks," Hanna said as they carried empty plates to the kitchen.

"So," Spencer started loading the dishwasher, "how are you holding up?"

"How so?" Hanna asked.

"Come on," Spencer laughed. "Toby told me. Caleb's been staying at his old place."

"I don't know," Hanna replied solemnly. "I'm just trying to get by."

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I've been so overwhelmed by your feedback, and I know you're curious about how things are going to work out with Haleb, so I've made the executive decision to upload two chapters each week. Expect new stuff every Sunday and Wednesday on the regular and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	44. We Were In Love

**NYLON ~ 44 ~ WE WERE IN LOVE**

Hanna sat across from Andrew at a table on the patio of a small café. He silently perused her pages without giving any indication of his impression. She nervously sipped her tea waiting for him to look up and give his approval. Finally he closed the last page and smiled at her.

"This was impressive," he told her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied. "No offense, but you never came off as a wordsmith in high school, but this…this is pretty incredible for a first draft."

"Thanks…I guess," she laughed.

"I didn't mean it maliciously," he replied. "I was just surprised."

"I don't hurt easy," she laughed it off.

"I'm glad you've grown some tough skin," he smiled at her. "You'll need that in this business."

Andrew began explaining business tactics to Hanna but a vision across the street distracted her and she zoned out of Andrew's conversation. Outside the bank on the other side of the street she saw that blond bimbo Olivia holding hands with Caleb. Just before they turned the corner she saw them kiss. The sight made her heart hurt and she clutched her cloth napkin tightly.

"Am I boring you?" Andrew asked.

"Oh," she paused. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Is everything okay?" he noticed her pained expression.

"I just saw…" she paused. She didn't know how to continue. "He was kissing…"

"Who was kissing?" he asked.

"Caleb," Hanna said finally. She stared daggers at the spot where they had been minutes earlier. "He was kissing another woman."

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked her. "We can go and…"

"It's okay," Hanna sighed. "We're not together anymore. I just didn't expect to see him move on so quickly…"

"You broke up?" Andrew asked confused. "When? You talk about how in love you are in the book."

"We were in love," she replied, "and I still love him but we just can't live together."

"I'm sorry," Andrew told her. "I mean, I guess it's not my business. Is there anything I can do?"

"It's fine," Hanna replied, "and in a weird way it certainly is your business since you're editing my life's story."

"It is kind of weird," he laughed, "us working like this after so many years. You barely even acknowledged me in school and now we see each other every week."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I never meant to ignore you. I just felt kind of intimidated by you. I mean, Spencer's my friend so I know how to talk to her, but you...you were a little too smart for high school Hanna."

"I'm not offended," he shook his head. You were a little too pretty and popular. I probably would have gotten tongue-tied talking to you at Rosewood."

"You? Tongue-tied?" she teased. "You're the most eloquent person I have ever met."

"Eloquent?" he smiled. "That's a big word for Hanna Marin."

"Okay, enough," she said. "I think we've spent enough time reliving high school. If we're going to keep talking about this, I need a drink."

"I'd love to, really," he glanced at his watch, "but I do need to get back to the office. Can I take you home?"

"It's only a few blocks," she replied. "I can walk from here."

"I insist," Andrew said. "My mom would kill me if I didn't."

"In that case," Hanna picked up her bag, "I'll oblige this one time."

Andrew swung his keys around and led her to his car parked on the street. He opened the door for her and then got in on the other side to take her to her penthouse. It was only a few blocks but traffic took a long time. Hanna thought she may have gotten home faster if she had walked instead but once they arrived, he finally they arrived and Andrew pulled up in front and glanced at Hanna.

"Look, I know it's not my business," he began, "but I'm sorry about you and Caleb. You're an amazing person and you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you," she smiled. "That means a lot and I appreciate the ride but I have to check on JT."

"Right, of course," he replied watching her walk away into the building.

Hanna took the elevator to the top floor and stepped inside to see her mother reading a magazine as she relaxed on the couch.

"Hey," Hanna said sitting next to her. "How was JT?"

"Great," Ashley replied. "He was an angel, as always."

"He loves when you watch him," Hanna said.

"I love it too," Ashley replied.

"And I'm thinking I might need your help a little more since Caleb and I..." Hanna couldn't even finish.

"I know, sweetie," Ashley held her tight. "Us Marin girls have to stick together."

The doorbell rang and Hanna looked up abruptly.

"Who's that?" Ashley asked.

"Oh no," Hanna pressed her hands to her face. "It's Caleb. He's taking JT to the park."

"Honey," Ashley gave a compassionate smile as Hanna headed for the door. She opened it to find Caleb standing in the doorway looking sexier than she remembered him ever being.

"Hey," Hanna smiled weakly. "JT's still sleeping."

"Oh okay," Caleb replied. "I can just come back..."

"No it's fine," Hanna led him inside noticing her mother had disappeared to give them some privacy. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good for now," he replied. Hanna sat down next to him.

"He should be up in a few minutes. He never sleeps past three," then she changed the subject. "So, how's work?"

"Same as always," he replied. "I've got a huge client that we're working with so I'll probably be working long hours for a while."

"Huge client?" Hanna asked. "Is it that Olivia girl?"

"She's hardly a huge client," Caleb replied. "Turns out she just needed an alarm system and we took care of that pretty quickly."

"So she's no longer a client?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna," Caleb gave her a look, "what are you getting at?"

She took a deep breath and finally spilled everything.

"I saw you two kissing," she said finally. "I was at that Swedish cafe and I saw you guys across the street."

"Oh," Caleb breathed. "I hope you're not..."

"It's not my business," Hanna replied. "If we're not together, obviously you can date whoever you want. I was just surprised. That's all."

"This is so weird," he sighed. "I didn't want to tell anyone unless it was serious. If it bothers you though..."

"No," she replied. "It's just something to get used to."

Her words echoed through the giant house and the two sat in a moment of silence reflecting on the decisions that led them to this moment.

**New Sunday chapter as promised! As always, thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope you like it and stay tuned for Wednesday's chapter which features some drama and the return of Wren...**


	45. You're Not Boring

**NYLON ~ CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE ~ YOU'RE NOT BORING**

Hanna dropped her shopping bags on the couch and turned her attention back to her laptop where half of a chapter had been hastily typed out. She read it through and then closed the computer. She couldn't focus on writing any more. Hanna picked up the bags and headed into her room to put away her new clothes. She was in the middle of tidying up the house when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said rushing to pick it up.

"Hanna," Caleb's voice sounded desperate. "JT fell at the office. He just needed some stitches but we're at the hospital. I thought you should know."

"I'll be right there!" she said grabbing her purse.

"Hanna no," he protested but she'd already hung up. Minutes later she was getting directions to JT's room where Caleb was holding him still while a doctor finished up the stitches.

"Hey," Spencer said grabbing Hanna's arm.

"Hi," Hanna gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Caleb made a quick run at the office," Spencer explained, "to grab some files. JT was walking and he hit his head on a desk. He's fine. He just needs some stitches."

"Oh my," Hanna pressed her hand to her chest.

"Don't worry," Spencer squeezed her arm. "He's in good hands."

"Alright JT," Hanna recognized the doctor's voice as he turned around. It was Wren. She hardly had time to speculate as to how he'd ended up at a hospital in New York but it didn't even matter to her anymore. Wren finished up and turned to JT. "You're all set."

"Thank you doctor," Caleb said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Thanks Wren," Hanna smiled before running to hold JT.

"I'll need you to fill out some forms with the front desk before you go," Wren handed Caleb a file.

"I can take care of this," Spencer said grabbing the file and following Wren out of the office. "I'll let you two..."

"Baby," Hanna kissed JT's forehead and held him close to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Caleb told her. "I should have been paying better attention."

"It's okay," Hanna smiled weakly. "I'm just glad he's safe now."

"Can I take you two home?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "That'd be nice."

* * *

When Hanna had put JT down for bed and safely tucked him in so he wouldn't touch his stitches, she stepped back into the living room where Caleb was sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Starved," he told her. "It's been a long day."

"I was going to order in from the Italian place…"

"Vito's?" Caleb's eye lit up. "I'm in."

Hanna put in the order and headed back to the couch where Caleb had the basketball game turned on.

"Can we talk for a second?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Caleb replied.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," she told him. "You were right about me taking you for granted."

"It's not all your fault," he told her. "We rushed into things because you were pregnant. I guess I thought after you had JT we'd go back to how it was before."

"I knew motherhood would change me," she laughed, "but I didn't really anticipate becoming such a bore."

"You're not boring," Caleb told her, "you're just different."

"Thanks," she smiled. Then she turned to him. "Would you consider trying to start over?"

"Isn't that how all of this happened in the first place?" he retorted. "We gave it another try but I think we're just different people now."

"So this is it?" she asked. "I'm just worried it's not good for JT if we're not together."

"Isn't it better for us to have our own space," he explained, "than be miserable and fighting all the time?"

"Were you miserable?" she asked.

"No," he said kindly. "I love you and JT but I can't justify living the rest of my life unhappy."

"Were you really unhappy?" she asked defeated.

"I loved being able to see JT every day," he told her, "and I loved when we were together as a family after I came home from work. But you and me…let's face it, there was nothing there anymore. You clearly weren't interested in marrying me, you just wanted to be married for the sake of having a perfect family. There was no romance left between us."

"I love you," she said as a single tear rolled down her left eye, "and I always will, but I love JT more and I can't hold you back from finding someone else."

"Hanna," he pulled her in for a hug. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she choked out, "I just—"

"It's okay," he said rubbing her back.

"Caleb," she wiped her tears and looked at him. "I'm glad you found Olivia. You deserve someone in your life who makes you happy."

"Thanks," he smiled. "You do too!"

"I already have someone," she replied. "JT. And I have you to thank for him."

She grabbed Caleb's hand and interlaced their fingers while they sat in silence in the empty living room.

**Again, thanks for all the reviews. I hope you guys are enjoying it. I know the relationship with Haleb is a little weird right now but I promise it's for a reason. Wren is back for a bit but he won't be messing with Haleb, at least not directly, but he will be stirring up some shit so stay tuned. To the reviewer who thinks Caleb's moved on too quickly, I didn't make it clear but it's been about a month since they broke up, I just didn't want to bore you with the details of their fighting but he did move a little quick. Don't worry though, Hanna will find love in the next chapter which I promise will be much longer. **

**Also, I'm thinking of starting a little experiment. This story is all about Hanna so I've only been including scenes from her perspective but I'm considering writing some oneshots from the perspectives of other characters to kind of fill in the gaps. Leave me a review if you want to read those and if I get FIVE, I'll post the first one tonight :)**


	46. You Look Nice

**Before you read this, I've started a new story which is basically a compilation of one shots from the POV of other characters. The first chapter is already up and it's about Spencer's reaction to seeing Wren at the hospital in the last chapter. I promise, you won't be lost if you don't read it, but if you're a Spencer fan, you might like it!**

**NYLON ~ FORTY-SIX ~ YOU LOOK NICE**

Caleb let himself into the foyer and tapped loudly on the console table to announce his arrival.

"Hanna?" he called out.

"In here!" she yelled back.

He followed her voice into the nursery where she was changing JT into a new outfit.

"You look nice," Caleb commented on her salmon capri pants paired with a teal button down and a cream blazer.

"Thanks," Hanna flashed him a smile. "I'm presenting my book today so I need good energy."

"You certainly look the part," he told her picking up JT.

"Dada," JT giggled bouncing up and down in his dad's arms.

"Everything is in the diaper bag," Hanna said handing him the large canvas bag, "I'll see you again at five?"

"Yupp," Caleb smiled. "I took the rest of the day off. I could bring over dinner when we come back."

"That would be amazing!" Hanna told him. "I definitely won't have time to make anything."

"Sure thing," Caleb said.

"Alright," she kissed JT's forehead. "Bye baby. See you soon!"

Hanna rushed out the door and jumped into a cab to take her uptown to Andrew's office. She arrived a few minutes early for their appointment and took a seat in the lobby until Andrew came out to greet her.

"Hanna!" he smiled pulling her in for a hug. "Let me take you back to the conference room."

"I'm a little nervous," she said approaching the long table in the corner office.

"Don't be," he assured her. "It's just you, myself, and our VP. Nothing to be scared of."

"Okay," she took a deep breath and sat down at the head of the table next to Andrew.

The VP came in a few minutes later and Andrew went into his pitch. Hanna handed him the first chapter and gave him an abbreviated summary on the rest of the book. She watched as his face contorted giving no indication of either interest or apathy. When the pitch was finally over the VP, whose name she couldn't even remember, got up and shook her hand.

"It was a pleasure, Hanna," he said.

"Thank you," she replied. "Pleasure was all mine."

"You did great," Andrew told her when they were finally alone. "Care for a celebratory drink?"

"I'm still not drinking," she reminded him.

"I know," he smiled. "There's a shop on the corner that makes custom tonics."

"That sounds…safe," she mused.

"Trust me," he replied. "It's all natural. Basically just tea that's supposed to make you happy. It's west coast stuff."

"I guess it can't hurt," she smiled following him out.

Andrew slipped a hand around her waist and led her into the elevator which opened out onto the street. She followed him as they made their way down a few blocks until they reached a tiny shop with eccentric décor.

"This is it," Andrew said showing her inside where they ordered drinks before sitting at a rickety table.

"It's surprisingly good," Hanna said taking her first sip.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied. Then he glanced at his phone. "Oh! Good news, the big man likes your book."

"Really?" Hanna squealed.

"Yupp," Andrew smiled.

"He's hard to read," she replied. "I couldn't really tell."

"Well, you got it," he told her. "Six month book deal. Cheers to that."

"Cheers!" Hanna clinked her glass with his. He looked at her longingly as he sipped his drink. Her eyebrows narrowed. "What?"

"You're different now," he told her setting his glass back down.

"How so?" Hanna asked.

"You're not the Hanna I remember," he explained. "You think more."

"Uh…thanks?" she said hesitantly.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," he said quickly. "You just remind me of someone…you're kind of like Spencer."

"Shut your mouth," Hanna snapped at him. "I am not like Spencer."

"That's it right there," he told her. "In high school you would have just told me off and walked away. Now you're playing those mind games. Just like Spencer did."

"You are walking on thin ice, mister," she told him.

"I know," he laughed. "We should probably wrap this up before I really step in it."

"Yeah," Hanna said getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "This was nice, though."

Andrew followed her out to the street where she attempted to hail a cab.

"Did you drive here?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied. "Hence the cab."

"Let me take you home," he said. "I'm parked a couple blocks away at the office."

"Do you mind?" she asked. "It's kind of far."

"It's on my way," he replied.

"How do you know…?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It's in your paperwork," he replied. "Now, can I please take you home?"

"Sure," she caved and followed him the two blocks back to his car. They climbed into his luxury black sedan and he turned onto the main road. They made small talk until he pulled up in front of her building.

"Let me walk you," he said parking on the street and getting out to open her door.

"Thank you," she said stepping out of the car.

"You're welcome," Andrew said giving her a hand. She stood up onto the pavement. There was hardly an inch separating them. In a split second, his lips were on hers. In shock, Hanna hesitated but then melted in his strong arms. She slipped her arms around his neck and rose to her tiptoes.

"Woah," he said when they finally pulled apart. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I saw you again."

"I should go," she said. She flashed him one last smile and then disappeared into the building.

* * *

"Hello! Hello!" Caleb called stepping out of the elevator.

"My little man!" Hanna laughed running in to see JT. She picked him up out of Caleb's arms and bounced him up and down.

"I've got dinner," Caleb said holding up a bag of takeout.

"Smells great," she replied.

"You changed," Caleb said noticing she was now wearing sweatpants instead of her previous color coordinated outfit.

"Yeah," she laughed playing with JT. "This is way more comfortable."

"You looked nice," he said grabbing plates from the hutch. "How did the meeting go."

"Really good actually," she replied. "They offered me a book deal."

"Do you want Mommy to write a book?" he asked JT who just giggled in reply.

"Did he nap today?" Hanna asked.

"No," Caleb replied.

"Yeah, he looks pretty tired," she said getting up. "I'm going to put him down and I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

"Shhh," Hanna pressed a finger to her lips. "He's asleep."

"Poor guy," Caleb said handing her a plate full of Chinese. "We had a long day at the park."

"Thank you for taking him," Hanna replied. "This meeting was really important."

At that moment her phone beeped. She gestured for Caleb to hand it to her. He took a look at the phone lying next to him on the table and then gave her a quizzical look before handing it to her.

"What?" she grabbed it and read a text message from Andre: I don't regret that kiss. She looked up at Caleb. "Oh."

"Oh, is right," he told her. "What does that mean?"

"Andrew kissed me," she admitted. "It was after our meeting. I don't really know what happened but I left immediately after."

"Was it good?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know if I should answer that," she replied. She thought about it for a minute. "I guess you were right, though. Don't take this the wrong way but, kissing him was exciting, something we haven't had in a long time."

"Do you remember?" he asked her. "Back when we were kids and there was all this sexual tension. We kind of lost that when JT was born. There was a different kind of excitement, we were gonna be parents and then the focus shifted to JT. It's like we couldn't think of anything other than that."

"It's kind of weird that we can talk candidly like this," Hanna told him. "I don't think this is normal."

**This is it! Andrew made his move so stay tuned to see what happens. At least Haleb are friends now and who knows, that relationship could grow! Also, if you haven't seen it already, check out NYLON PLUS. Like I said, you won't be lost if you don't read it, but it's a good preview for the next chapter which will be up by Wednesday, if not earlier ;)  
**


	47. You're the Best

**I'm swamped tomorrow so I'm posting this chapter early. Expect a new update on Sunday as scheduled :)**

**NYLON ~ 47 ~ YOU'RE THE BEST**

Hanna grabbed tightly to Andrew's hand as they ran down the steps to his car. He gave her a long passionate kiss before he opened the door for her to get in.

"Thanks for dinner," Hanna told him as he drove them back to her place.

"You're very welcome," he replied pulling up in front of her apartment. He jumped out to open her door and she stepped out onto the sidewalk holding tight to his lapel to steady herself.

"Good night," she whispered before kissing him.

"So," Andrew said as they pulled away, "is there any chance you'll invite me in to meet the little guy I've heard so much about?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hanna replied. "I don't want to introduce him to other men and confuse him."

"Are you saying I'm not important enough to meet JT?" Andrew asked.

"Please don't turn this into a big deal," she replied. "You are very important to me and JT is very important to me. But right now, there's no reason for you to be meeting JT. He has a father and he's not meeting any men unless Caleb is present."

"Okay, okay," he laughed. "Forget I asked."

"Alright," she kissed him again. "I have to go."

"Bye," he said hugging her tight before she ran inside.

Hanna waved at him one last time before hopping in the elevator and heading up to the top floor. The doors opened and she heard JT's familiar babbling.

"My sweet prince," she giggled running into the playroom to see him. She picked him up as the toddler laughed. Then she turned to Caleb who was tidying up the toys. "Did you guys have fun?"

"We sure did," Caleb told her. "How was your date?"

"Great," she smiled. "It was really nice."

"Mama," JT laughed.

"That's right," Hanna tickled under his chin. "I'm your mama."

"So," Caleb said standing up and following Hanna into the kitchen, "has Spencer told you the news yet?"

"What news?" Hanna asked. "What are you talking about?"

"She hasn't told you yet?" Caleb asked. "Oh, never mind. Maybe I'm wrong."

"Caleb," Hanna sat down on a bar stool. "What's going on?"

"I think she and Toby are having a baby," Caleb explained. "She's been sick every morning. I thought she would have told you by now."

"I haven't heard anything," Hanna told him, "but I'll give her a call later."

A few minutes later Hanna and Caleb tucked JT in for bed and she walked Caleb out. She grabbed her phone and dialed Spencer before settling down on the couch.

"Hello?" Spencer answered sounding exhausted.

"Hey," Hanna replied. "Are you okay?"

"Um yeah," Spencer said. "Actually, do you have time to meet up right now?"

"JT's sleeping," Hanna explained, "but if you can come here I'm free for the night."

"I'll be right over," Spencer told her before hanging up.

Minutes later the elevator doors opened and Spencer came straight in almost in tears.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah," Spencer choked out before sitting down next to Hanna.

"What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

There was an uncomfortable silence before either of them said anything.

"That's great!" Hanna said finally. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't think it's Toby's," Spencer admitted.

"Spence," Hanna paused. "What are you talking about?"

"When we were at the hospital," Spencer explained, "I was talking to Wren again in his office. One thing led to another and then we…"

"Oh sweetie," Hanna hugged her remembering how she herself had been in a similar situation a year ago with one of the same key players.

"It's just," Spencer wiped her tears. "Toby and I have been trying for so long. I mean, I was taking a dozen different fertility supplements. I wanted this to happen for Toby and me. Then I sleep with Wren and all of a sudden I'm pregnant."

"You don't know that," Hanna told her. "Does Toby know yet?"

"No," Spencer replied. "I've wanted a baby for so long but I don't know if I can keep this secret from him forever. He wants to be a dad so badly. It would break his heart, though, if he knew the truth."

"You should tell him," Hanna replied. "You guys made a commitment to each other. I can tell you from experience that having a baby will test a relationship. You don't want to start this off on the wrong foot."

"I just don't know if I can do that," Spencer replied. "Telling him this baby might be Wren's would hurt him so much. I can't even imagine him thinking that he's the reason I couldn't get pregnant."

"Spencer," Hanna took her hands in hers, "ultimately you have to make the decision, but you need to make up your mind soon. This baby will be here before you know it."

"I know," Spencer sighed.

"And another thing."

"What?" Spencer sat on the edge of her seat.

"Caleb knows," Hanna explained. "He told me today that he had a hunch you were pregnant. It's only a matter of time before Toby catches on."

"Ugh," she buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Just know," Hanna said rubbing her back, "whatever you decide, I will always be here for you."

"Thank you," Spencer hugged her. "You're the best."

**Wren strikes again! There's no bonus chapter this week but if you have any suggestions, leave a review and I'll consider writing it. I've been getting questions about why Hanna and Caleb broke up. I never made it clear but she was dealing with postpartum depression and just doesn't know it. I was planning on writing more about it in a future chapter but since I keep getting asked about it, I thought I'd set the record straight. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next installment!****  
**


	48. There's Something Wrong

**NYLON ~ 48 ~ THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG**

JT bounced on the floor while he played with his blocks. Hanna watched him as she finished mashing up potatoes. Caleb was in the next room trying to figure out where Hanna had hidden the fancy silverware and dishes. Once he safely recovered them, he set the table for six and then pulled out the small kids table which he set up in the corner of the dining room.

"Caleb!" Hanna called out to him. He finished up what he was doing and stuck his head in the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Do you mind checking on the turkey?" she asked holding up her messy hands. "I need to finish up the yams."

"Sure thing," he said opening the oven. He grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in the bird. "What should the temperature be?"

"Make sure it's in the middle," Hanna told him, "and it needs to get to one sixty-five at least."

"One fifty-nine," he told her. "Almost."

"Thanks Caleb," Hanna said as he put the turkey back in. "Did you finish setting the table?"

"Yeah," Caleb replied.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on JT while I finish?" she asked him. "I don't like him being in the kitchen while I have all of this going on."

"Definitely!" Caleb scooped up his son who started giggling. He placed JT in one arm and picked up the toys off the ground.

"Hey," she said looking up for a minute, "I'm glad you were able to have dinner with us tonight."

"I told you," he replied. "I'll always be there for you."

"I know," she smiled, "but you could be anywhere tonight. I'm sure Olivia would like you to be meeting her family tonight. How long has it been now? Like three months?"

"Actually," Caleb began, "we're not together anymore."

"You broke up?" she asked showing genuine concern. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Caleb told her. "She wasn't right for me. It's better this way."

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work you," she told him. "It's not a fun thing to go through."

"I'll survive," Caleb said a bit annoyed as he picked up JT. "Will be in the playroom until they get here."

"Okay," Hanna replied. She turned her attention back to the casserole tray in front of her but she was worried about Caleb's demeanor lately.

* * *

Once she had finished cooking dinner, Hanna cleaned up the kitchen and walked into the next room where Caleb was helping JT build a fort out of blocks. The doorbell rang a minute later and Hanna opened the door for Toby and Spencer.

"Hello, hello," she smiled hugging them both.

"It smells good," Toby said stepping inside.

"None of it is store-bought this year," Hanna teased ushering them inside. "Come in."

"Who else is coming?" Spencer asked.

"Just Emily and Kristen with the kids," Hanna replied. "My mom went on vacation with her girlfriends. Caleb talked to his family but they already had plans so they won't make it."

"What about Aria?" Spencer asked.

"They're going to see Ezra's family," Hanna explained, "which is fine with me because things have been off between us for a while. I didn't want tonight to be awkward for us."

"You guys will work it out," Spencer rubbed Hanna's shoulders gently.

"I know," Hanna replied. "I'll give her a call next week."

She hurriedly changed the conversation and led them to the living room where they sat on a loveseat while JT stumbled around the room.

"Do you remember Uncle Toby and Auntie Spencer?" Hanna cooed. He laughed and walked straight for his mother.

"Hey little guy," Toby smiled.

"Can you say 'Toby'?" Hanna smiled holding JT in her lap. The baby squirmed and wriggled his way out of her grasp walking over to Caleb.

"I can't wait for us to be parents," Toby said.

"Get on it," Caleb winked at Spencer.

"Gross," Spencer spat back.

"Babe," Toby said putting an arm around Spencer, "I think we should tell them."

"Tell them what?" Spencer asked.

"I know," Toby smiled. "It's okay. I want them to know first."

"It sounds like you guys need some privacy," Hanna told them.

"Yeah Toby," Spencer grabbed his hand. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"Uh sure," he said following her into the study.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked when they were gone.

"They're probably just stressed about the baby topic," Hanna replied.

"But she's definitely pregnant, right?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know," Hanna replied. She honestly had no idea what Spencer was going to do with her situation although she hoped her friend would make the best decision for her future.

"Spencer!" they heard Toby yell. "Why are you lying to me?"

JT instantly burst into tears at hearing the screams. Hanna picked him up into her arms and rocked him.

"I'm going to take him to the nursery," Hanna said getting up and carrying JT into his room.

"It's okay," she said holding him tight. Finally JT's cries died down and he smiled at her. Just as everything was becoming calm once again Hanna heard a scream. She placed JT back in his crib and ran out to see what was wrong.

"I'm taking them to the hospital," Caleb told Hanna when he saw her. "There's something wrong with Spencer. You should stay here with JT."

"Okay," Hanna said before he left. "Keep me posted, okay?"

She ran back to the nursery and picked up JT out of his crib to soothe him while she silently prayed for her friend.

**I've been so overwhelmed by your feedback and your amazing reviews. I've decided to switch things up a bit and start posting M-W-F so you'll now be updated three times a week in addition to the bonus chapters. In case you were wondering, there is a companion chapter this week from Spencer's perspective. It should be up momentarily. I've also received a lot of feedback regarding a bonus chapter between Caleb and Toby which I totally agree with. Trust me, it is in the works! Expect it to be up next Wednesday at the latest :)**


	49. Trial Run

**NYLON ~ 49 ~ A TRIAL RUN**

Spencer was seated behind her desk when Hanna knocked on the door. The brunette looked up and waved her in, closing the door behind them.

"Hey," Hanna pulled her friend in for a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Spencer wiped her eyes. After a pause she looked Hanna in the eyes and said, "I told Toby."

"You told him what, exactly?" Hanna asked.

"About Wren," Spencer explained, "and the baby possibly not being his."

"Oh sweetie," Hanna sighed. "How did he take it?"

"He'll barely even look at me," Spencer replied. "Poor Caleb's been stuck in the middle mediating us."

"Spence," Hanna stroked her hair, "have you guys considered therapy?"

"Is that what you and Caleb did?" Spencer asked. "You guys make it look so fucking easy."

"Well no," Hanna replied. "We didn't really work out our issues. We just decided to call it quits for JT's sake and swept everything under the rug."

"But at least you're talking," Spencer said.

"We have to," Hanna replied. "We have a son together. I would love to work out my issues with Caleb but we've both moved on since then and us just being friends is better for JT."

"Ugh," Spencer groaned. "What do I do?"

"Maybe you should take a holiday," Hanna offered. "Go away together and focus on talking things out or even go away separately. It's not good for you both to be pent up in a house together if you're not even talking."

After talking through Spencer's issues for over an hour, Hanna glanced at the time and realized she needed to get home to look after JT before her mother left. She and Spencer said goodbye and Hanna picked up her bag before stepping into the hallway where she found Jamie leaving Caleb's office. She tapped lightly on the door.

"Hey," Caleb smiled looking up to see her. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I was just chatting with Spencer," Hanna explained, "but I saw Jamie leaving so I thought I'd check in and see what you're up to."

"He asked me for a job," Caleb explained.

"Oh," Hanna breathed. "What did you say?"

"I'm giving him a trial run in construction," Caleb replied. "We'll see."

"That's great," Hanna smiled. "Are you guys talking still?"

"Yeah, a few times a month," Caleb told her.

"Cool," she paused for a minute. Then she took a deep breath before continuing. "While we're talking, I was wondering if you could watch JT while I'm out of town next month."

"Why?" Caleb teased. "Are you and Andrew planning a getaway."

"No, not at all," Hanna replied. "My book is being released next week and the publisher is sending me on a book tour. Five cities in a week but two of them are in New York so I'll only be gone about four days. Would you be able to stay with him?"

"You mean, stay at your place?" Caleb asked.

"Well, yeah," Hanna replied. "All of his stuff is there. I've already talked to my mom and she can watch him while you're at work so…"

"Yeah, sure," Caleb replied. "I'd love that."

"So you'll be staying in the guest room if that's okay," she told him.

"Works for me," Caleb smiled. "I'll uh…see you later?"

"Yeah," she gave him a wave. "Bye."

"Hanna wait," he called after her.

"What's up?" she turned around.

"Um," he paused, "never mind. I forgot."

"Okay," she gave him a side eye. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," he smiled as she disappeared into the hallway.

Hanna didn't dwell on Caleb's suspicious behavior as she made her way home. There was too much going on in her life for her to bother with simple problems like Caleb's forgetful memory. Instead she went straight home where her mother was watching JT. She put dinner together and then sat down to watch a movie with JT and her mom. Just as it was starting, she heard the doorbell ring. Hanna got up and answered it to find Aria just inside the elevator.

"Hey," Hanna said letting her in.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," Aria replied. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm glad you came," Hanna told her. "I wanted to talk to you too."

"I'm sorry," Aria blurted out. "I didn't mean to snap at you the other day."

"It's okay," Hanna told her as they sat down in the living room. "I understand."

"I want you to write our story," Aria told her. "You have the book deal, not me, and there's no one I trust more than you to tell the truth."

"I left you out of it," Hanna told her. She handed her a fresh copy of the manuscript. "Take a look."

"Are you sure?" Aria asked. "I don't want to hold you back."

"No," Hanna told her. "You need to write your own story. I just want us to be able to talk without all of this tension."

"Thanks Hanna," Aria replied, "but I don't think I'll be writing a book anytime soon."

"Well, it will be good when you finally do," Hanna said. "Plus I already submitted the final draft to the publisher. It's too late anyway."

"I should have talked to you earlier," Aria told her. "Can we at least go back to how it used to be?"

"Of course," Hanna gave her a hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too," Aria hugged her back.

"I'm glad you came," Hanna smiled.

**Well, Hanna and Aria are friends again which is great but things with Spoby are still on the rocks. The much anticipated bonus chapter between Caleb and Toby should be up momentarily so be sure to check it out! Thanks for reading :)**


	50. Caught By Surprise

**NYLON ~ 50 ~ CAUGHT BY SURPRISE**

Hanna finished packing her bag and zipped it up before setting the suitcase on the ground. Caleb wandered in holding JT who was playing with a plush dog.

"Ready?" Caleb asked her.

"Yeah," Hanna gave JT a kiss. "Are you going to miss Mama? I promise I'll be home sooner than you know."

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" Caleb offered.

"They're sending a car," Hanna replied, "but thanks anyway."

She kissed JT one last time and then picked up her bag before rolling her suitcase into the elevator behind her. As the doors shut her eyes began to swell. She hadn't been apart from JT for longer than a few hours and it was finally dawning on her that she was going to be away from her baby boy for almost a week. The elevator doors opened and she wiped her eyes before stepping outside to the car waiting for her. Andrew stepped out of the back seat and grabbed her waist.

"Hey," she smiled. He cut her off with a kiss and pulled her close. When their lips parted, she craned her neck to look at him. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I took a few days off to work from home," he explained, "or should I say…on the road."

"Oh," she paused.

"Is that okay?" he asked. "I thought you'd like to spend time together."

"Yeah of course," she said. "I was just caught by surprise."

"Okay," he said ushering her into the car. "We better get going if we're going to make our flight."

She jumped into the car behind him and they headed to the airport.

* * *

Andrew opened the door to their suite and Hanna followed dropping her bag on the console table next to the kitchenette.

"This is gorgeous," Hanna said looking around the spacious suite.

"Let me show you the bedroom," Andrew smirked. He let the door slam behind them and then grabbed Hanna's waist.

"This is so hot," Hanna breathed jumping into his arms.

Andrew carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the king size bed. She pulled him down with her and tugged at his shirt before throwing it across the room. Their lips met as they became a tangle of limbs. Hanna exhaled deeply allowing Andrew access under her shirt until they were unexpectedly interrupted by her ringtone.

"Shit," she said reaching across the bed to answer it.

"Forget it," Andrew whispered pushing her hand away from the phone.

"It might be Caleb," Hanna said seriously. "I forgot to call when we landed."

"Whatever," Andrew said backing away.

"Hello?" Hanna answered the phone ignoring Andrew's hissy fit.

"Hey," it was Caleb. "I'm putting JT down and I thought you'd want to say good night."

"Thanks for calling," Hanna told him. "Can you put him on."

"Hi Mama!" she saw her toddler on the video screen.

"Good night little man," she said blowing him kisses. "I'll see you in a couple days."

"I wuv you mama," he made an attempt to blow kisses at her.

"I love you too," Hanna told him before the screen went blank.

"I've got to get him down before he gets cranky," Caleb said into the earpiece."We'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Hanna replied. "Have a good night."

"Bye, Hanna," she heard Caleb say before he hung up. She put the phone down and turned to Andrew. "What now?"

"I'm kind of tired, he replied. "I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Are you okay," she asked. "I'm sorry if you're offended, but I need to talk to my kid every night."

"It's not that," Andrew replied.

"Then what is it?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Andrew sighed. "I guess I'm just wondering why you interrupted sex to talk to your ex."

"I wasn't talking to my ex," she snapped. "I was talking to my son. He's not even two. He needs someone to help him with the phone. Is that too hard for you to understand."

"I guess I overreacted," Andrew replied. "It's just hard knowing that your ex is living in your house."

"He's just staying there while I'm away," Hanna replied. "It's better for JT. Trust me, there's nothing to be jealous of."

"I'm not jealous," Andrew said jokingly.

"Sure," Hanna laughed. "Now come back to bed."

He obliged and slid under the sheets next to her before enveloping her in his arms.

* * *

Hanna took a deep breath as the black car pulled up in front of a corporate bookstore. Andrew opened the door and helped her out. Once on the sidewalk she smoothed out her skirt and swung her purse over her shoulder.

"You'll be fine," Andrew whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," she smiled squeezing his hand before stepping into the crowded building.

She walked into the store where fans were lined up all the way out the door. One girl had a poster that read _I love you Hanna_ and others were holding up her book. The level of support was so overwhelming, it brought tears to her eyes.

**I know this chapter is short but I'm pretty swamped this week so I posted early. There's a bonus chapter this week too which should be up already and a new chapter coming up Friday! Also, I've been getting a lot of requests to get Haleb back together. I promise it's coming up (Chapter 57 to be exact) so there will not be a long wait. Trust me, I want them back together too!**


	51. In Private

**NYLON ~ 51 ~ IN PRIVATE**

Hanna finished placing the candle on the cupcake and put it down in front of JT. The toddler giggled and made his best attempt to clap his hands as everyone around them cheered.

"Okay JT," Hanna said after she'd lit the candle. "Can you blow this out."

She mimicked a blowing gesture and JT tried his best to follow her, mostly by spitting all over the cake.

"You did it!" she cheered. Everyone clapped and JT lit up. Ashley came in from the kitchen with a much larger cake already cut into pieces. Hanna turned to the crowd. "It's okay. I got more for all of you and I promise it's spit free."

She helped JT finish his cupcake as Caleb sat down next to JT and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday little dude," Caleb said.

"Come on," Hanna picked him up when he had stuffed his face full of frosting. "Let's get you cleaned up."

She took JT into the bathroom where she wiped off the stray crumbs and frosting with a wet towel. Then she changed his clothes and quickly returned to the party where her guests were waiting.

"My dad is here," Caleb told Hanna. "He wants to see JT."

"Okay," Hanna said. She handed her son to Caleb and then returned to the party keeping an eye on Jamie and Caleb standing in the living room. While she was watching them, Toby tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. "In private."

"Uh yeah," Hanna said leading him into the study. She closed the door behind them. "What's going on?"

"I need to know what's going on with Spencer," he told Hanna.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We are in serious trouble," Toby explained. "We don't talk anymore and I can't trust her after what happened with Wren."

"Toby, this isn't really my place," Hanna told him.

"I know," he sighed, "and I hate asking you to be in the middle, but I need to know if there's a chance I can repair my marriage."

"All I can say," Hanna told him, "is that she's willing to put in the effort if you are."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," she explained, "in order to fix your problems, you need to talk. One of you needs to be the bigger person and initiate the conversation. It might seem hard, but it's easier than being miserable for the rest of your lives."

"Okay," he sighed. "I think I understand."

"You good?" she asked opening the door.

"Yeah," he gave her a hug. "Thanks."

The two stepped back toward the rest of the party and Hanna caught sight of Andrew still holding a wrapped box, a sign he had just arrived.

"Hey!" Hanna said running toward him. "You made it!"

"Hi," Andrew made an attempt to kiss her but Hanna pushed him away.

"Not here," she said. "I don't want JT getting the wrong idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I used to kiss his dad," Hanna explained. "I don't want him thinking you're his new dad. It's not fair to Caleb."

"Sure," Andrew said clearly annoyed.

"Do you want cake or something?" she asked ignoring his attitude.

"How about a beer?" he asked.

"Ale or lager?" she asked.

"Ale," he replied. She smiled and grabbed a dark beer from the fridge that she popped open and handed to him.

"Hanna!" she turned around to see Jamie holding his grandson.

"Jamie, hi," she smiled hugging him. "How's the new job?"

"He's quickly becoming one of our best guys," Caleb interrupted handing his father a beer and cracking one open for himself.

"I'll be taking this little guy," Hanna said picking up JT who was already trying to grab hold of Jamie's beer. Then she turned to Andrew. "You remember Caleb from high school. Caleb, Andrew; Andrew, Caleb."

"Good to see you," Caleb shook Andrew's hand.

"You too," Andrew said tentatively before JT started crying and squirming in his mother's arms.

"Oh no," Hanna bounced him. "Are you tired? Ready for bed?"

"I'll take him," Caleb offered.

"Thanks," Hanna handed JT over so Caleb could take him into the nursery.

"So," Spencer made her way over, "Andrew, nice to see you again."

**I bet you're wondering why this chapter is up today when it's not actually Friday. Due to some unforeseen family issues, I will be leaving town for a while and I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to finish writing this story. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter but it was just out of my control. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible but I'm not yet sure when that will be. I am so so so sorry because I love writing this story and I appreciate every one of my readers. Consider this a hiatus, but hopefully I'll be back on track with new MWF chapters before you know it!**


End file.
